The Space Between Two Worlds
by Screaming Siopao
Summary: Hoshino Aya, a simple girl with a simple life. Things begin to change once she's been accepted into the prestigious Ouran Academy. She is introduced to the famous Host Club and also encounters a certain raven-haired boy from her class who piques her interests. But does someone from the Host Club also have an eye for her?
1. I — The New Girl

**Siopao:** (5/5/2016) It's been a while since I last published a new story. Been so busy with grad school! Recently, this **Gals! x Ouran crossover-ish** idea popped into my head. It's also kind of AU? You'll see once you read, lol.

I meant to only write out the premise but ended up typing the whole first chapter. I really don't know what I'm doing typing this story up when I should be studying for my neuroanatomy final... I'm about to finish up first year of grad school guys!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter I - The New Girl**

Whispers down the hall. Eyes shifting towards me. People cleared a path for me, as if I were harboring some sort of plague. I bowed my head, both due to embarrassment and shyness. My heels clicked on the luxurious tile beneath me. Each click was deafening, yet it was not enough to drown out the scattered whispers. I don't think I've ever felt more self-conscious in my entire life and, _trust me_ , am _I_ self-conscious.

"Who is she?"

"Is she a transfer student?"

"Wait, so the rumors were true?"

"Another one, eh? I guess the chairman is pretty fond of commoners?"

"I wonder how she was even able to afford our uniform."

"She's kind of cute, though, right?"

I tried to ignore the gossip and chatter. Couldn't they notice that I could easily hear them? I was right here, after all! Were rich people really that snooty?

Anyway, I just wanted to get to my class. Just focus on your schoolwork, Aya. After all, you wouldn't want to lose this generous scholarship, right? Not when mom and dad wanted to you come here really bad.

Ah, room 1A. Homeroom. It was the start of my first day here. I took a sharp intake of air.

I opened the European-designed wooden door only to be greeted by my new class. They stared at me blankly as I made my way to the front of the room, immediately spotting the instructor. And though I was only there for one term, I suddenly missed my old school - Hounan High - very, very much. What had I gotten myself into? My knees wobbled with each step.

Welp, here goes nothing. My first day at the prestigious Ouran Academy.

"Ah, there you are. Class we have a new student, so please settle down," the teacher announced. "Please, introduce yourself."

I parted my lips, yet words did not leave my mouth until after a few seconds passed by.

"Hello," I finally spoke, quiet as a mouse. "I'm Hoshino Aya." I bowed deeply, covering my face with my long dark hair. "Please take care of me."

This was it. No turning back now.

* * *

The bell rang. It was the end of my first day. Thank goodness, I actually survived. I breathed out a deep sigh of relief. I wanted to go unnoticed but, frankly, that was quite impossible in the current situation that I was in. Everywhere I went, people stared. They talked. However, no one ever approached me. I was a natural fish out of water.

How did a normal teenage girl like me end up in this academy of elites, you ask?

Well, to be straightforward, I had my brains. My academics got me here. My parents were well-off but we definitely were not rich. We lived a humble life in our quaint home. Mom is a family physician at a small private practice and dad is an architect at a local firm. They're educated and stable, just not filthy stinking rich. Actually, a lot of mom's work is done oversees during mission trips, so it's purely voluntary. She usually isn't home for several months. Also, dad has been having a hard time with finding work. They suggested that I apply here, seeing as it could really open a lot of doors for me. I didn't want to leave my best friends Ran and Miyuu, and yet, I knew my parents had the best interests for me. I figured I'd give it a shot, since I was also quite curious to see if I was actually cut out to make it in.

When the acceptance letter came in the mail last week, I decided to actually commit to transferring to Ouran. It surprised me, but it surprised my parents even more. They knew I didn't want to leave Hounan. My parents would never be able to put me through a school as expensive as this one, but they were so ecstatic that they said they would get me the girls' uniform. Apparently, they had been saving up for it, just in case.

We were nothing like these families here at this school. Especially as of late, since my grandmother has been hospitalized for the past month. Those bills sure were high. Yeah, our life wasn't perfect but we were a happy little family.

I looked around as the students around me were beginning to pack up their belongings. Naturally, I had done my research prior to coming here.

Miura Kanako, daughter of a luxury handbag designer. She was quite feminine and petite, with short, pixie-styled burgundy hair. She was actually very adorable.

Watanabe Keisuke, son of a famous engineer who always was involved in designing Tokyo's most modern skyscrapers and hotels. Since dad is an architect, I had already heard of the Watanabe name. He had sleek and neat black hair, with shiny golden eyes - almost like a cat. He was quite mysterious in a way, but handsome, nonetheless.

Tomiyama Ryu, apparently, his father was the CEO of several French-inspired restaurants scattered all around Asia. Ryu had wild orange hair, almost like flames. His eyes were emerald green and held a mischievous twinkle to them. I recalled him being the class rep. He was definitely popular among the girls.

Honda Mami - I can't describe what her family does because it would take me all afternoon. Basically, she was the richest girl in school. Not to mention, she was downright gorgeous. She also had amazing grades. I believe she also had a great boyfriend, who was in a different class. Could she be any more perfect?

I looked to the corner of the room, near the windows. There was a quiet boy there with raven hair. I felt my cheeks blush up a little as I continued to stare. I felt so drawn to him, for some reason. I hadn't noticed him before, nor did I know anything about him. Why didn't I see him earlier? Who was he?

I shot my eyes away from him as soon as he looked up at me. _Dammit_ , we made eye contact for a fraction of a second. He must think I'm super weird. Or crazy. Or both! I needed to get out of here.

I picked up my books, stuffed them in my bag, and started heading for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, missy, what's the hurry?" A devilish voice said from in front of me. The voice came from Tomiyama Ryu, the class rep. "Aren't you going to say hi to your new classmates?"

"A- Ah, I'm sorry," I bowed, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. The small portion of the class that remained was now staring at me. I looked up and saw that the raven-haired boy from the corner was also looking at me. I had already introduced myself at the beginning of the day. Why did I need to do it again?

"Hoshino-san, am I correct?" a softer male voice said as he approached me. "Watanabe Keisuke. It's a pleasure to meet you," he bowed his head slightly. Man, this guy was polite. Very proper, too.

"Y- Yes," I stammered. "It's good to meet you, too."

"Stop putting so much pressure on her," Miura Kanako stated. She had an accent. Was she originally from Osaka? "Ryu, can't you see you're being insensitive?"

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized jokingly, scratching the back of his head. "I just can't stay away from a pretty lady when I see one."

I blushed a deeper shade of red. This Ryu character sure was outgoing.

"Ignore him," Honda Mami stated, shutting up the red-haired lad. Her words were blunt and stern. She was a powerful woman, I could tell.

"Eh, Mami-chan, don't be like that," Ryu whined.

"It's nice to have you here, Hoshino-san," Mami greeted me with a slight curtsy. She was so elegant. If she came from royalty, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised. It was a simple greeting, and then she was out of the door. I felt like I had just been blessed.

This was the first time all day that I was getting _good_ attention. People were actually talking _to_ me instead of talking _about_ me.

Maybe this place won't be so bad, after all.

* * *

"So there's the library, but no one really does any _actual_ studying in there," Kana-san pointed out as we walked the vast halls of the academy. That was Kanako, by the way. She had indicated that she preferred Kana.

"Thanks for showing me around, Kana-san," I thanked. She was actually a very down-to-earth girl, despite her tiny and feminine appearance.

"No problem, Aya-chan. You're really quite a specimen here at this school," she said.

"I can imagine that," I replied to her comment. "It's like I don't belong, right? I feel like people think I'm so bizarre. Just a plain gal in a rich school."

"Well, it's not entirely false. You're quite rare, but you aren't alone."

"R- Really? There's more?" I piqued.

"Just one," she stated. "Want to meet him?"

"Oh, yes, please!" I said in excitement. I didn't feel so alone, after all. We kept walking down the hall and made our way up a grand flight of spiraling stairs. Beautiful paintings hung every which way. It was more like a museum rather than a school, in my opinion.

"Okay, I'll take you to him. But only on one condition," she suddenly said very seriously. We kept walking. I saw a sign for one of the music rooms. Was that where we were headed?

"Sure, anything," I replied eagerly.

"You can't fall in love with him. After all, I met him first. I think he's actually starting to fall for me, too. He's my favorite host."

"H- Host? What do you mean?"

As soon as I asked that, we stopped in front of some beautiful double doors, etched with marvelous detail. I looked up at the sign: _Music room 3_. Upon opening the heavy doors, she said these words:

"You'll see."

"Welcome!" seven guys greeted us in a lively manner as we opened up the heavy doors. Rose petals swirled all around me as we stood there.

"Haruhi-kun!" Kana yelped, upon seeing one of the suited boys. He cheeks became rosy at once.

"Kana-chan," the boy stated happily. She ran up to greet this Haruhi person right away. "It's been a while, huh?"

"It sure has! I'd like you to meet someone," she said as I stood there awkwardly. I played around with my yellow dress. Man, this thing sure was fluffy. I couldn't wait to change out of it later. "Aya, come here!" I snapped out of my thoughts and walked up to the group of boys.

"H- Hello," I stammered, looking up at all of them nervously. I gripped tighter onto my yellow dress. Why the heck were all these guys so good looking!?

There was a blonde, who was _extremely_ gorgeous. Was he a model? His violet eyes were mesmerizing.

There were two twins, who seemed a tad bit devilish from their disposition. They also seemed pretty distracted and bored of the situation. They were in their own world. I'm pretty sure they were scrutinizing how nervous I was.

There was a tanned, tall, dark-haired guy, who appeared to be reserved and stoic. Quite handsome, too, I noted. He looked down at me and I shot my eyes away to someone who was latched onto his leg.

He was a smaller blonde, who was absolutely adorable. Was he really in high school? Maybe this was a babysitting service?

Then, lastly, a paler guy was in the back of the group, also with dark hair. He wore glasses and was quiet. His stare was intense. I blushed slightly and looked away.

"Haruhi-kun, this is Hoshino Aya. Aya, this is Fujioka Haruhi, the other scholarship student in our school," Kana introduced.

"Really?" Haruhi's eyes lit up. "So the rumors weren't just rumors. It feels good to finally not be alone. It's nice to meet you, Hoshino-san."

"Yes! I was really excited to meet you once Kana-san began talking about you," I stated ecstatically. I bowed in respect to this guy. He was actually quite feminine, I noticed.

"Well, what do we have here?" the taller blonde stated, taking my hand in his and kissing it lightly. My eyes widened and I gasped slightly. Was this guy for real? He was like an actual prince. "A lovely commoner student? Do you happen to know that I can make commoner's coffee?"

"Idiot," the twins said in unison. "Any monkey with a brain could do it."

"Aya-chan! Aya-chan!" the smaller blonde stated as he bounced toward me. Aya-chan? This kid sure got comfortable quick. "You're so cute, Aya-chan! Isn't she, Takashi?"

"Un," the tallest guy mumbled, with a straight face. He reminded me of a tree.

"Let's see, _Hoshino Aya_ ," the glasses guy stated as he opened up his black portfolio and flipped to a certain page. "A first year in class 1A. A transfer from Hounan High. Excels in academics. Her mother is a physician and her father is an architect."

How did this guy know that!?

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, lovely Aya-hime," the blonde prince boy stated. "Suoh Tamaki at your service."

"I'm Kaoru," one twin leaned on Tamaki casually.

"And I'm Hikaru," the other twin also leaned on Tamaki, making him fall to the ground completely.

"The Hitachiin twins, along with Haruhi-kun, are first years like us," Kana-chan stated.

"You can call me Honey! This is Takashi!"

"Those two, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, are third years," Kana whispered to me. I was pretty sure that my mouth visibly dropped to the floor. They were my upperclassmen!?

"I'm Ootori Kyoya," the last one introduced himself to me. He bowed slightly towards me, then pushed up his glasses. For some reason, this guy really made me feel nervous. I felt as if I made one wrong move, I'd get myself kicked out of the school in a heart beat. Yet, I felt curious about him. What was he jotting down in that portfolio of his, anyway?

I looked at all the guys in front of me. They were all different, yet charming in their own unique ways. It was intriguing, actually. This place genuinely piqued my interests.

"This is..." I started.

"That's right," Tamaki replied, as he stood up. There was a twinkle in his eye. "The Ouran High School Host Club!"

"That... that exists?" I asked, in disbelief. Rich people sure do have a lot of time on their hands.

"Of course! Let me educate you, sweet commoner," Tamaki exclaimed.

"Er, you don't have to call me that..." I began to say, but it was too late. Tamaki wasn't paying attention to what I had to say anymore.

"Do you prefer the prince type?" he gestured to himself, as he held a red rose. "Or the cool type?" he pointed at Kyoya, who curtly nodded his head. "The cute loli-shota type?" he announced, referring to Honey-senpai, who just played with his bunny doll. I think its name was Usa-chan, or something. "Perhaps the wild type?" Mori senpai just looked over with the same stoic appearance. It still sent shivers up my spine. "The little devil types?" As if on cue, the twins briskly appeared before me, mischievous smirks planted on their faces. They were awfully close to my face, actually. "Or, lastly, the natural type?" he gestured towards Haruhi, who just had an annoyed look on his face.

"Haruhi-kun is off limits!" Kana pouted, clinging onto the lad's arm.

"I- It's okay, Kana-san, I don't really know if I belong in here anyway," I stated, feeling slightly nervous.

"Are you saying that none of us are your type?" Tamaki grieved.

"You too good for us? Huh, commoner?" the twins asked, each one poking an index finger at my cheeks.

"N- No! That's not... What I meant was..." I was starting to feel nervous. What did I walk into? What an awkward situation!

"What are ya so nervous for?" one twin asked as he examined my face. He was so close! I think he was Hikaru.

"This one sure is jittery," Kaoru stated, noticing my knees wobbling and my perspiration.

"Come on, guys, leave her alone," Haruhi stated. I had a feeling he somehow knew my pain.

"Don't you like us, Aya-chan?" Honey-senpai pouted as he clung onto me. I looked down in surprise at the unexpected contact. Honey-senpai looked at me in such a cute way that my uneasiness suddenly washed away. I looked down at him and, for the first time today, I genuinely smiled.

From in front of me, I heard several gasps. I looked up to find Tamaki-senpai and the twins' mouths agape and eyes wide. Mori-senpai naturally looked the same, but shoved his hands into his pockets. Kyoya-senpai had simply coughed, while looking away. I looked down and Honey-senpai's eyes were as large as saucers.

"W- What is it?"

"Y- Your smile," Honey-senpai spoke, still in wonder. "Aya-chan, your smile is so beautiful."

"Eh? Is that it?"

"Aya-hime! You must stay! Join the host club!" Tamaki-senpai shouted at me. Where did this guy get his energy? Haruhi rolled his eyes.

"Isn't this club meant to serve girls?" I asked.

"Hoshino-san, don't mind him," the mild-mannered brunette spoke. "You owe this guy nothing."

"On the contrary!" Tamaki shouted, pointing a finger in the air. "Where is your generous scholarship to Ouran coming from, Aya-hime?"

"Oh, boy," Haruhi huffed. It seemed like he had been defeated.

"W- Well... I suppose that would be the chairman of the school," I pondered, placing my index finger on my chin.

"And that so called chairman just happens to be my father!"

"E- Eeeh? Really?" I asked, eyes wide. I took his hand in mine. "I'm forever indebted to you, then!"

"Yay! Aya-chan gets to stay!" Honey-senpai cheered. "Isn't that great, Takashi?"

"Un," Mori-senpai grunted.

"Hoshino-san, you do realize that Tamaki-senpai had nothing to do with your scholarship, right?" Haruhi spoke plainly.

"Don't mind Haruhi! Aya-hime, we can use your dazzling smile to the Host Club's advantage!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"A- Advantage?" I asked.

"Not again..." Haruhi groaned.

"Tamaki. You don't mean..." Kyoya-senpai spoke.

"I thought we dropped that plan, boss," the twins spoke together.

"No!" Tamaki placed an arm over my shoulders and pumped a fist in the air. " _Operation: Ice Prince_ is back in action!"

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter I - The New Girl**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Hmm, what is this _Operation: Ice Prince_!? If you're smart, you can probably figure it out... hehehe. This was fun to write! Please leave a review so I know whether I should continue this story or not! If you noticed, I used my original characters from my previous Gals! stories. I kind of love them, lol.

I placed this story under the Gals! category instead of a crossover... I feel like Gals! fans would just appreciate this story more.


	2. II — Simplicity

**Siopao:** (5/21/2016) Back with an update! I would like to finish this story before the summer ends since I won't have any time to type it up during school. Please continue to support me!

Until further notice, the story will be told in _normal POV_ instead of Aya's POV.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter II - Simplicity**

It's actually quite strange how situations manage to turn out. Hoshino Aya was just a simple girl living a simple life. She enjoyed shopping in Shibuya with her two best friends, Ran and Miyuu. She was a sweet girl who thought about others before herself. She loved her parents and would do anything for them. Basically, she was a standard high school girl. What always seemed to be unique about her was her brains and curiosity. No one could deny that Aya was bright and always seeking knowledge. Her curiosity is also what seemed to bring her to this current situation today.

Aya applied for the prestigious Ouran Academy on a curious whim— she simply wanted to see if she was cut out for the elite school. Never would she have ever thought that she would actually end up accepting the offer to attend. Again, it was her curiosity that caused her to take it a step further and enroll in classes. It was her curiosity that caused her to step foot into the Host Club's chambers. It was her curiosity that kept the young dark-haired boy from class plastered in the back of her mind.

And now, Aya was suddenly a simple girl immersed in a not-so-simple world.

* * *

"Operation... Ice Prince?" Aya asked. It was after-hours with the Host Club now, and they had instructed Aya to stay behind to discuss the operation. The entire Host Club, plus a certain new scholarship student, all sat together on sofas, sipping on tea. Hunny, of course, was also eating some strawberry cake.

"Precisely, Aya-hime!" Tamaki replied jubilantly, pointing a finger in the air. "I have a good feeling about it, this time."

"What makes you think it'll work this time, boss?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, you've already failed multiple times before," Hikaru added bluntly.

"Three times, to be exact," chimed in Kyoya, who confirmed the number after checking in his notebook.

"Has my intuition ever been wrong?" Tamaki asked confidently.

"Uh, yes," the twins replied in unison.

"Remember when you were the last one to figure out that Haruhi was a gi—" Hikaru's speech was cut off by Kaoru, Tamaki, and Hunny covering the lad's mouth. Hikaru realized what he almost spat out mistakenly and laughed nervously. Aya was a bit suspicious but let the matter slide.

"Well! This time, it _will_ work! Like I said, I feel good about it!"

"I think it will, too!" Hunny interjected. "Don't you think so, Takashi?"

"Un," Mori nodded. Aya wondered if Mori-senpai was capable of actual speech.

"Why do you have to involve Aya-san?" Haruhi asked, a bit concerned. "Of all people to drag into your plots. And it's only her first day at Ouran, too."

"Haruhi-san, it's fine, really," Aya stated with a small smile. Again, her curiosity was getting the better of her. She thought this group of people was particularly interesting and wondered what this plan was all about. "But... may I just ask what this operation requires of me?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, sweet Aya-hime," the princely blonde replied. "You see, there's a young man who I'm trying to recruit for the Host Club. He's stoic, bright, artistic. An all-around great young gentleman, really."

"Yeah, but he's denied boss many times already," Hikaru interjected.

"Flat out says he isn't interested," Kaoru added.

"Such a shame, too," Kyoya added. "His popularity among the student population is fairly high, already. Plus, he has a certain audience of female students that are quite faithful to him, therefore, they don't particularly come to the Host Club. His charm seems to capture a large crowd. We could really profit if he joined." Of course, Kyoya was just thinking about profit. Typical. Aya began to get the idea of what kind of person Kyoya was.

"W- What does this guy have that none of you already have?" Aya asked curiously. "Do you need him that bad?"

"Well, he's musical, like me," Tamaki began, "He's got cool aspects, like Kyoya. Stoic, like Mori-senpai. He's the main pitcher of the baseball team, so he's physically advanced in athletics, like Hunny-senpai. Studious and simple, like Haruhi. And a bit witty, like the twins. However, this Ice Prince seems a bit... _unreachable_. Like he's always on his own planet. Always with a dreamy, distant look plastered on his face. He's unapproachable because of his icy demeanor but it's only superficial. I have a feeling that his true self is actually quite caring and that he could even be a hopeless romantic."

"Surprised you don't know him," the twins stated to Aya. "He's in class 1-A, just like you."

Then, it hit Aya. Could it possibly be that quiet boy sitting by the window? The boy she didn't notice until the very end? Aya remembered that he was staring out of the window into the vast, blue sky with a look of longing on his face. As if he were waiting for the sky itself to speak to him. His eyes were slate blue with a hint of bitterness in them. Yet, they were fluid like the sea. He didn't speak a word but his soul seemed to communicate through those eyes.

No, it couldn't be him, Aya thought. What were the odds? She only _wanted_ it to be him.

"His name is Otohata Rei," Kyoya revealed. "He would be the next host: _the Dreamy Type_."

"All the girls love him because of his voice and musical skills," Kaoru added. "Apparently, he's a DJ downtown, sometimes. And he has also been a DJ for some school events."

"Not to mention, he's an up-and-coming model in Tokyo," Hikaru stated, slapping a magazine in front of Aya. His pictures were plastered all over the colorful pages. Her heart pounded at the sight of seeing his face again. Yeah, it was definitely the same guy from her class. She couldn't believe he was so talented and that she was only finding out about him now. She had done research on everyone in her new class, except this particular person. She wondered how he ever got past her.

"Despite his popularity, no one can really get close to Rei-kun," Hunny stated. "Except his one and only best friend, Asou Yuuya."

"He's the perfect candidate to be a Host," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "The most difficult part of this operation is his lack in interest of girls. However, Hoshino-san, he may have a soft spot for you."

"Why do you think I can help?" Aya asked.

"Well, there's a bit of background to that, Aya-hime," Tamaki stated. "You see, Otohata-kun's father is a wealthy CEO of a hotel company. Naturally, he did a lot of traveling. One day, he traveled to one of his branches in Okinawa and fell in love with the singer who worked at that particular branch. She, too, was just a common woman. Just like you."

"So... you're using me as... bait?" Aya inquired.

"That is putting it too simply! You see, Aya-hime, in the past we've tried three previous girls before you. Their task was to try and convince Otohata to join the Host Club, since he had already denied me face to face countless times before."

"None of them could even get close to Otohata," Hunny recalled as he munched on a strawberry.

"He's just so distant," Tamaki sighed. "Barely even has to say a word to get his point across."

"One girl went home crying," Hikaru laughed. Aya gulped. Was this guy really that bad?

"Truth is, Hoshino-san," Kyoya spoke, "the previous girls barely said a few words to Otohata before they were completely shut down. He's used to receiving many confessions weekly, according to my records. If he remotely suspects one, he won't even give the girl the time of day."

"W- What makes you think I'll be any different?"

"The obvious reason is that Otohata has a soft-spot for commoners due to his mother, whom he is quite close with," Kyoya stated. "Right, Haruhi?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Haruhi replied. "I mean, it was only one time... but Otohata-san did agree to help me out before, with some physics tutoring. Ah, and there was also that one time he helped me reach for some books in the library that were too high for me."

"Those just sound like ordinary things," Aya spoke.

"No, you don't know Otohata like we do," the twins said together. "We went to junior high with him. He doesn't pull things like that for just anyone."

"Also, we have been approaching this wrong. In the past, we sent girls that blatantly had huge crushes on Otohata, which was our mistake. Plus," Tamaki stated. "Aya-hime, when you smiled... you already brightened up the room. I think that not even the Ice Prince will be able to resist it."

"S- So I just have to get close with him and ask him to join the Host Club?" Aya asked skeptically. "Without having him think that I'm going to confess to him?"

"That's the simple explanation, yes," Kyoya affirmed, pushing up his glasses once more.

"You're our last hope, Aya-chan!" Hunny cried, clinging onto the girl's leg.

"Can we count you in?" Tamaki asked.

Aya looked up at the Host Club members gathered around her and gulped. This was definitely an interesting first day at Ouran Academy. It was going to be an even more interesting couple of weeks ahead of her. Though a part of her wondered why she stuck around long enough to be involved in this mess, another part of her also wondered what this Ice Prince was also truly like.

"Yes, you can count on me."

* * *

"Rei! Hello, Earth to Rei!" a corn-haired male shouted at his best friend as he waved a hand in front of the heartthrob's face.

"What is it, Yuuya?" Rei bluntly asked, snapping out of his reverie. The two were staying after school, since both were a part of the baseball club.

"You've been spacing out, man," Yuuya observed. "What happened today? Are you sure you should be pitching for today's practice?"

"Mind your own business," his friend coldly snapped. Yuuya sighed. He was used to this type of behavior from Rei. After all, they had been best friends since middle school, seeing as their fathers were close business partners.

"Did you fail today's English exam, or something? It was pretty hard..." Yuuya stated but realized that Rei once again was not paying attention to what he had to say.

Rei's gaze was fixed at the school. Yuuya followed Rei's eyes to one of the windows above the courtyard and saw that there was a girl standing there. He didn't recognize the girl, for some reason. Typically, everybody knew each other at Ouran. Yuuya then recalled Mami, who is actually his girlfriend, saying that there was a new transfer student in her and Rei's class. Could this be the girl? Rei had never really paid attention to girls before, especially girls from Ouran. Then again, Yuuya knew his best friend more than anyone. He knew that wealthy, pompous girls didn't interest Rei in the least. Hell, Yuuya knew that Rei didn't even want to enroll into Ouran in the first place. He was a simple guy who liked simple things.

"Could it be... Rei's got a crush on the new transfer student?" Yuuya teased. This got Rei's attention. The dark-haired boy shot an icy glare at his supposed best friend.

"Don't be an idiot," was his simple reply. Yuuya laughed and the two continued to focus on their practice.

However, in the back of his mind, Rei could not help but entertain the thought. Why was this new girl stuck in his head? He couldn't get her out, though they hadn't even spoken a single word to each other. They probably never would, either. He never approached girls in the past so this time wouldn't be any different. At least, that's what Rei thought.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter II - Simplicity**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** It was short but I just wanted to update! Please review.


	3. III — Two Worlds Apart

**Siopao:** (6/03/2016) Hello! Thanks for returning to read and support my writing! I know this fandom is dead but I love writing for it. If anyone wants to follow me on Tumblr, my username is **zii-rin**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter III - Two Worlds Apart**

The clock-tower musically rang its low-toned bell. The chimes reverberated all throughout Ouran's beautiful and luxurious campus. It was mid-September, so the weather was still warm; a gentle breeze tickled the green leaves and elegant flowers in the courtyard. The bells signaled that it was now 3 o'clock in the afternoon, meaning it was the end of another school day.

All around Aya, students excitedly packed up their books and ran out to the chatter-filled hallways, either heading home or to their respective club activities.

Aya sighed and sneakily glanced at the back corner of the room, by the windows. There sat Otohata Rei, AKA: the subject of Aya's operation, who also was eagerly packing up his things. Today would be another failed attempt to speak with him.

"Ne, Aya-chan," Kana spoke, interrupting Aya's gloomy thoughts. Kana, or Miura Kanako, was the petite burgandy-haired girl who sat behind Aya in class. The two sat in the row closest to the door, towards the front of the classroom. "Want to head out together? We can visit the Host Club!"

"Ah, thank you, Kana-chan," Aya said. "But not today. I- I've got to head home and prepare dinner tonight. It's my turn again." This was a lie. Aya actually had to report to Tamaki in secret that she was not able to progress in the operation once again. Despite Aya being enrolled in Ouran for two weeks already, she was getting nowhere with Otohata. She felt bad for lying to Kana, seeing as they had been friends ever since Aya's transfer to Ouran but she recalled Tamaki saying _'keep the operation a secret!'_ in her head, over and over again.

"Well, if you say so," Kana said, slightly disappointed. She headed towards the door and waved. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Y- Yeah..." Aya whispered, also waving back. Another sigh escaped her lips for the second time that hour. _"Maybe I'm not cut out for this. Perhaps I should tell the Host Club that they've got the wrong girl for the job, after all..."_ she thought hopelessly. She felt guilty for being incompetent. She really wanted to help Tamaki, seeing as his father was the one granting her this scholarship to Ouran...

"Aya-chaaan!" a very flirtatious male voice called out to her. It was Tomiyama Ryu, the popular class president. Once again, her gloomy thoughts were interrupted. "Let's hang out today! You always turn me down!"

"Ryu, don't tell me you forgot about our committee meeting?" said Watanabe Keisuke, whose golden eyes glimmered as he politely greeted Aya. Aya didn't understand how this peculiar friendship worked; Ryu was a wild playboy while Keisuke was a responsible and mild-mannered student.

"Kei, I hate those meetings!" cried Ryu immaturely.

"Well, it's a shame, because we really have to plan for the upcoming school festival," Keisuke replied.

"Ah, even an upscale school like Ouran still has school festivals, huh?" Aya asked, amused.

"Of course!" Ryu replied and then took her hand. "Be my date for it, okay?" Aya giggled at this.

"Ignore him, Hoshino-san," Keisuke said, rolling his eyes. "They are a bit different from the standard school festival but, yes, ours are quite eventful."

"Can't wait," Aya stated. And, with that, Keisuke was dragging Ryu out of the door against his will.

"We'll meet again, my princess!" Aya laughed. Ryu was very entertaining.

But the quick distraction from her previous thoughts suddenly faded. She recalled that she had to face Tamaki once more, to tell him that she came up empty handed yet again. She could feel that Kyoya was starting to lose his patience with her but Tamaki kept encouraging her. After two weeks of failure, she wondered if Tamaki would also begin to lose his patience as well.

There were several reasons to why Aya has not been able to see any success in approaching Otohata. One, they sat on complete opposite sides of the room and had no opportunities to speak. Two, Otohata seemed to always rush to baseball club immediately after classes. And, three, which was probably the most compelling reason: Aya found Otohata to be downright scary! His glare was icy enough to freeze you where you stood. She had never even heard him speak before. It was worse than Mori-senpai, she thought. Aya sighed and continued packing her books. She'd better go get this meeting with Tamaki-senpai over with.

"Oi," said a female voice from above her. A hand with elegantly manicured nails slammed onto Aya's desk. "the new commoner girl, am I right?" Aya looked up to see a beautiful girl with flowing blonde hair. Her name was Hamasaki Riiko, Aya recalled. There were two other girls on either side of her, with shorter brown locks.

"Well, yes, I suppose you are technically correct," Aya replied in a meek whisper, looking down.

"Who do you think you are? Hm?" Riiko spat with an evil glare. Aya was taken aback by the sudden question.

"W- What do you mean by that?" she asked, confused. She had never even spoken to these three girls before.

"Really? Aren't you a scholarship student? How about you use your brain?" Riiko sneered.

"P- Please, I really don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't play dumb, plain girl!" Riiko shouted slightly. "Well, since you're obviously going to keep pretending that you don't know, then I'll tell you. Risa and Nanami here have seen you meeting up one-on-one with Tamaki-senpai since you arrived here. And in private, too! Did you think we wouldn't catch you?" Aya sank in her seat.

"Well, that _is_ true but it has nothing to do with—" Aya's speech was cut off due to the fact that Riiko had grabbed her wrist tightly and gave it a painful twist. Aya cringed and gave a slight whimper.

"Everyone in the entire first-year class knows that Tamaki-senpai is _mine_ ," she said coldly. "I've even driven away the upperclassmen so that I can have the most time with him. Don't think that you can just march into this school out of _God-knows-where_ and think that you own the place!"

"B- But I'm really not! I just—" Riiko had squeezed harder and Aya winced. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She hated crying, especially in front of people. She knew her parents had raised her stronger than this. Hell, her friends Ran and Miyuu have told her countless times that she should be more assertive in standing up for herself. She suddenly missed them very much.

Aya knew her first two weeks at Ouran had been too good, to begin with. She made wonderful friends in her class, who didn't seem to mind where she came from. She met the generous and entertaining Host Club, too. She knew that at some point, she would end up being bullied and loathed by someone who thought that she should be ostracized. After all, she _was_ different from them; she didn't belong to this place. It would be natural that others looked at her funny.

"You think you're so great! Just because you're _a little bit_ cute. Just because you can afford our uniforms. Just because you _think_ you can just take Tamaki-senpai from me. Everybody knows he's just talking to you because he's intrigued in commoners' lowly lifestyle. Listen, commoner. My kind and _your kind_ come from two different worlds. So don't you ever begin to think that you even have a slight chance of—"

Suddenly, the door swung open. All four girls turned their heads towards it at once. None other than Otohata Rei stepped into the classroom, clad in his baseball uniform. Aya's face instantly grew hot due to embarrassment and her eyes widened in horror. Why did he have to come now, of all times? There was a pit in Aya's stomach. Rei's cold eyes kept going back and forth from Riiko to Aya's teary face.

"What's going on here?" he asked, taking a step forward. It was the first sentence Aya had ever heard him say. His voice was cool and low, she noticed.

"N- Nothing!" Riiko replied, throwing Aya's wrist down. "Otohata-kun, shouldn't you be at baseball club?"

"Yeah but I forgot my mitt," he said, growing nearer. With each step, Aya noticed that Riiko flinched. He was then towering over the blonde with the scariest glare that Aya had ever seen. It baffled her how such a handsome face could look so mean. Risa and Nanami from next to her looked like they would faint. His glare was enough to make your knees shake and give in. It was obvious that Otohata had a reputation. "And good thing I did, too. Hamasaki, you're always up to no good."

"What are you talking about?" she denied, trying to act innocent. "I wasn't doing anything. Just talking to the new commoner girl, is all."

"Don't lie," Rei spat lowly, maintaining his cold, piercing glare. "I could hear your loud, bitchy voice from all the way down the hall."

"Tch... Well, it's none of your business, anyway!" she yelped. She was trying to act tough but Aya could tell that she feared Otohata.

"You're lucky if I don't tell your precious Suoh about this," said Otohata. "Get your _henchmen_ and leave before I change my mind."

"D- Damn it," Riiko muttered but then grabbed her things. "Let's go." Once the girls were gone, Rei crouched down to see Aya face-to-face.

"Hey. You okay?" he spoke, in a much softer voice. It surprised Aya a bit. Was this the same Otohata that just caused those three girls to run away with their tails between their legs?

He was so close to her, merely centimeters apart. She could barely manage to breathe. His eyes weren't frigid and piercing anymore. They were fluid and gentle, like the ocean. His eyes would often look like this when Aya incidentally caught him staring out of the window towards the sky.

"Y- Yes," she stammered, wiping the remainder of her tears. She felt so embarrassed that he had to see her like this. Their first encounter together portrayed her weakness. She was ashamed and bowed her head to hide her face with her long, midnight locks. "Thank you."

"Ah, I'm Otohata Rei, by the way," he said, scratching the back of his head. "We haven't had the chance to speak yet. Hoshino, right?"

"Aya is fine," she stated almost inaudibly. He then looked down at her left wrist, which appeared to be quite red from Riiko's tight grip.

"I'm sorry about that," he softly said. "Hamasaki is always like that." Why was he apologizing? He hadn't done anything wrong. Aya was amazed at how soft he was being right now when, just a moment ago, he looked like he was ready to tear off someone's head. Was this really the same Otohata who was also called Ice Prince? Perhaps the rumors were true and Otohata truly _did_ have a soft spot for commoners...

"I'm okay," she whispered, still looking down. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes when they appeared cold and bitter but it seemed even more difficult to look into his eyes when they were soft and warm. Her heart was going crazy in her chest, for some reason. Perhaps it was just the adrenaline from the earlier incident.

"Listen, I have to head back down to practice but," he paused. "Aya, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? That is, if anyone else messes with you."

"O- Okay," she murmured shyly. "Thank you, Otohata-san."

"No need to be so formal," he chuckled heartily. Aya's face turned pink. His laughing face caught her off-guard. It was such an innocent laugh. She was beginning to wonder why she was so afraid to approach him in the first place. Otohata wasn't scary; he was merely misunderstood.

"Otohata- _kun_ ," she corrected shyly. He smirked. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind but he'd take it anyway.

Rei got up, went to grab his mitt from within his desk, and left.

Aya felt her heart swell up with emotions. Otohata... had just saved her. Not to mention, he was nothing but _kind_ towards her, something that she wasn't entirely expecting. She recalled how close he was to her face. If you got past his icy demeanor, Otohata was utterly gorgeous. Then, she recalled what Riiko had said. _My kind and your kind come from two different worlds._

That's right. Aya must not expect anything. After all, Otohata would never see her for anything else, except for the weak commoner girl who couldn't stick up for herself.

* * *

"Eeehh!?" the entire Host Club gasped, well, save for Mori and Kyoya, that is. Aya had decided to swing by the Host Club after all the guests had gone. She had just finished telling the first bit of the story— the part before her saviour had come in to intervene. She explained to them about the three girls and what they had approached her about. She had told them about her wrist (but not about crying). She mentioned everything, except their names.

"You were bullied, Aya-chan?" Hunny teared, clinging a hand on her yellow Ouran dress. Mori looked on with slight interest.

"I- It's okay, Hunny-senpai! I'm fine!" Aya spoke, putting her hands up in defense. "Really, it was no big deal, so don't worry."

"Well, if you say so," Haruhi said with doubt. Haruhi knew more than anyone that it was difficult for some of the other students at Ouran to accept things that are uncommon in their normally luxurious world. Of course, other girls would feel threatened if someone new like Aya had been getting too close to their crush, even though it was merely a misinterpretation.

"So, continue," Kaoru urged eagerly.

"Did ya punch her on the spot?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course not!" Aya said. Then, her eyes softened and a small blush swept across her face. "Actually, er, Otohata... came in at that moment."

"Aya-hime!" gasped Tamaki. "You can't mean— that you— finally spoke to Rei-kun!?"

Aya simply nodded in response. She then told the story of how Rei had basically glared the three girls into their graves.

"He... He was really kind. He told me to let him know if anyone else messes with me," she relayed. "It was quite a different side of Otohata that had just been really icy and cold to those girls."

"I knew that side of Rei-kun existed!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Which is why he'll be a superb Host."

"And then what?" the twins asked.

"Well, Otohata-kun... He," she paused. "He laughed."

Then Aya smiled the smile that captured the entire Host Club's hearts from the very first day.

"What wonderful news, Aya-hime!"

"Senpai!" scolded Haruhi. "Aya-san was just bullied! Can't you be a bit more sympathetic?"

"Ah, that's right!" he said, immediately switching to a more serious tone and expression. "Tell me at once who was involved, we will take action right away. The Host Club does not tolerate such dirty acts upon one of our own!"

"One of... your own?" Aya asked, curious.

"Well, yes," Tamaki replied. "You are technically part of our little family now, what with your help!"

"Ah," Aya smiled, feeling happiness upon hearing this.

"So?" Kyoya spoke seriously, raising an eyebrow. He was ready to jot down the name of the girl who was involved. Aya had mentioned in her story that she was a frequent customer of the Host Club. She was sure that Kyoya would ban her from ever returning. Aya suddenly felt an uneasy knot in her stomach.

"Yes, tell us who it was, Aya-hime," Tamaki urged. Aya's lips suddenly thinned into a line and her expression appeared to be conflicted.

"I— I don't know their names," she lied quickly.

"Really?" the twins asked at once, crossing their arms.

"R- Really," she whispered, looking down. She really wasn't used to lying. She wondered if she could get away with it. "They weren't from my class, so..."

"It's okay, Aya-san," Haruhi spoke, stoking her back. Aya blushed and found it to be quite comforting. She couldn't help but notice that Haruhi had a really calming aura around him. It was almost a motherly feeling... Aya shunned away the possibility.

"Ne, Aya-chan, don't think about it if it makes you sad," Hunny urged with a pout.

"Thank you, Hunny-senpai," she replied with a soft smile.

The entire group agreed it would be best to wrap up the eventful day with a calming cup of tea. Hunny, of course, was jumping for joy while he awaited the cakes. The group dispersed and Aya was about to go follow them. That is, until she heard someone call out her name.

"Hoshino." It was a low grumble. Aya looked back to find Mori standing alone, planted on the same spot that he stood earlier. It was strange to see him there without Hunny-senpai, Aya thought.

"Y- Yes?" Aya asked nervously. This was the first time that he had ever addressed her. She wondered why now.

"Why did you lie to Tamaki?" he simply asked. His hands dug deeply into his pants' pockets. His dark eyes seemed to be looking right through her.

"What do you mean, Mori-senpai?" she asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"I could tell you were lying," he spoke lowly. "To cover up for those girls."

"Senpai..." she whispered, looking down. She felt very guilty, indeed.

"Mitsukuni lies to me sometimes, too. About brushing his teeth, or about how many sweets he's had." He paused. This was really the most Aya had ever heard him speak. "He makes the same guilty face that you just did."

"I- I'm sorry," Aya whimpered, "but please don't tell Tamaki-senpai."

"Why are you protecting the people that hurt you?" He eyed her wrist, which was still red.

"Because that girl," Aya began, smiling softly, "seemed to be really in love with Tamaki-senpai." She recalled the look of hurt that Riiko's eyes reflected when she realized she may lose the one she cares about. "I could never do that to her."

Mori, hands still in his pockets, bent over to examine Aya's face more closely. He was significantly taller than her and had to bend down quite a bit. Aya looked away from his gaze, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. He smelled faintly like a cedar forest.

"You're strange, Hoshino," was his final remark. He then walked off to follow Hunny-senpai and the rest of the group to have tea.

Aya cupped her face with both hands, feeling her cheeks grow hot for the umpteenth time that day. It was the second time today that she had conversed with someone who normally didn't speak much. Mori-senpai and Otohata were similar, in some aspects. Both mysterious and a bit to themselves but she supposed that Mori-senpai was a bit more social, seeing as he was part of the Host Club. Both were very good-looking, if Aya had anything to say about it...

Aya shook off the thought. She wasn't there to fall for Otohata, or any member of the Host Club, for that matter. Her objective was clear and simple: persuade Rei to join the Host Club. Today was a small victory in that endeavor.

However, despite her small step forward, Aya couldn't help but feel that this assignment was going to be much more difficult than she'd anticipated.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter III - Two Worlds Apart**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Please review! Love you guys!


	4. IV — One Girl

**Siopao:** (6/17/2016) Thanks for the wonderful support thus far! Please continue to review me your opinions.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter IV** — **One girl**

A new day; the start of a new week. The morning sun danced happily on the civilians of Tokyo. Aya walked up to Ouran's impressive front gates; while most of the students were dropped off by luxurious foreign cars, she took the train everyday and walked the remainder of the distance to the school.

"Good morning, Hoshino-san," a girl said out as she stepped out of a sleek, black limousine.

"A- Ah!" Aya stuttered as she turned around and faced the speaker. "H- Honda-san!"

Indeed, it was the graceful and wealthy Honda Mami who had greeted Aya. They were both wearing the same yellow dress uniform but, somehow, Aya thought that it looked so much more elegant on the young debutante. Her honey-brown hair was voluminous and radiant as ever. Aya felt very plain next to her.

"Please," she smiled faintly. " _'Mami'_ will do."

"T- Then, please, Mami-san," Aya muttered nervously. "Also just call me Aya."

" _Aya_ - _chan_ ," Mami chimed with a lovely smile. "It has such a cute ring to it, ne?"

"Ah, t- thank you," Aya stammered once more, her face growing pink. The two had spoken a few times before but it was always a bit nerve-wracking to be around someone who had so much influence. It was like speaking to royalty when she conversed with Mami.

The two began walking towards the front door, while others around them stared and whispered behind their hands. I guess it was a big deal for the richest girl at Ouran to be speaking with a commoner. Aya expelled a sigh. She was just starting to not attract attention as of late but, suddenly, it was once again inevitable. The juxtaposition between the two girls was just so great. One plain, the other glamorous. One a commoner, the other the wealthiest girl in school.

The two girls opened the front doors to be greeted by two pairs of eyes; one was fluid gold and the other was frigid slate-blue. Aya's heart dropped to her stomach. Otohata Rei stared at her blankly.

"Mami-rin!" a cheerful voice called out. It belonged to the one with the fluid gold eyes. "Good morning!"

"Yuuya, good morning," Mami returned the greeting and blushed at the nickname he always called her. "Ah, this is my friend from class, by the way. Hoshino Aya. She's the one I told you about, who transferred not too long ago. Aya-chan, this is Asou Yuuya, my boyfriend."

Aya gazed upon the gentleman in front of her, who was smiling so cheerfully. Aya couldn't find the words to speak, even though she clearly heard this Yuuya person say, _"Hi! Nice to finally meet you!"_ Was she frozen because this guy was also quite handsome? Or was it due to the elation that Mami had just called her a friend? Or was it because Otohata Rei stood just a few feet from her?

Aya's previous encounter with Rei was just before the weekend, when he had rescued her from three girls who were threatening her. She was still quite shy around him and didn't know how to react to his unprecedented presence.

She turned back to Asou Yuuya, who was still smiling. Compared to Rei, Yuuya was very chipper and upbeat.

"Nice to meet you," Aya spoke softly, bowing her head. She then turned towards the direction of Rei and bowed even deeper. "Th- Thank you again for the other day!" she said a little louder than she would have liked.

"Ah, you two know each other already?" Mami asked, eyeing Rei and Aya with interest.

"We met last week," Rei replied plainly. "Hey, come on. You don't have to do that," he said to Aya, who was still bowing.

"What happened the other day?" Yuuya asked.

"None of your business," Rei snapped coldly to his best friend. Yuuya merely chuckled.

"Yuuya!" Mami suddenly exclaimed, eyes glittering. "Didn't you have to head to the faculty room for something?"

"I did?" he asked, looking puzzled at his girlfriend. Mami gave him a face as if saying, _just go along with it!_ "O- Oh, right! Yeah, I almost forgot. Go on without me Rei, I'll see you later! It was nice meeting you, Aya-chan!"

And the couple suddenly dashed off up the stairs, leaving Aya and Rei in an awkward silence that lasted a few seconds.

"Why did I have to go to the faculty room again?" Yuuya whispered to Mami once they were out of sight and out of earshot.

"Yuuya, don't be dense," Mami whispered hoarsely. "It was so that those two could get some alone time. Didn't you tell me that Otohata had been eyeing the new student?"

"Ah, that's right! Mami-rin, you're so smart."

"I think it's about time Otohata found himself a good girl," Mami said as she smirked proudly, as if she had just helped two soul mates come together.

Aya looked down shyly, gripping tightly onto her yellow uniform. All around her, people continued to stare. Of course they would stare! Otohata was known for hardly interacting with his classmates. She could hear girls hissing towards her direction.

"So you're okay now, right?" Rei asked lowly, hands dug deep into his pockets and bag slung over his shoulder. Aya thought that he looked immensely cool.

"Yes!" Aya replied eagerly. "Thanks to you. How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't mention it," Rei said, scratching the back of his neck and looking away.

"B- But—"

"Really, anyone would have done it. And besides," Rei cut her off, then paused, "it gave me a chance to finally talk to you."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I... I've been meaning to introduce myself ever since you transferred. It's just, well, I never got the chance." Rei looked away, a slight look of discomfort on his face. It's as if he was struggling to get the words out. As if he was embarrassed to admit what he just stated.

Aya's mouth slightly gaped open. Really? Rei had been wanting to talk to her, too? Her heart felt light and was suddenly elated.

"Listen, Aya, do you want to—"

"Ayaaa!" two voices from the entrance suddenly called out at once. Aya recognized those mischievous voices anywhere.

"Hikaru! Kao— oomph!" The twins each placed an arm around Aya's neck, pulling her close to either of them.

"Oh? What do we have here?" Hikaru spoke, staring straight at Otohata, who's eyebrows were now furrowed.

"Hey there, Otochi," Kaoru bluntly greeted.

"Tch, don't call me that," Rei grunted, giving the twins a cold look. He then looked Aya in the eyes and paused for a moment. His cold glare that he was so infamous for had returned. "Later, Aya."

Rei then turned on his heels and headed up towards the classes.

"You two scared him off," Aya grunted, trying to release herself from the twins' hold. However, they remained unrelenting. "And he was just about to ask me something, too. Don't you know how hard it is to get a chance to be with Otohata-kun alone? Do you guys want him in the Host Club or not?"

"Eh, we don't really care for him," they replied in unison. They were beginning to drag Aya along towards the classrooms upstairs as well.

"It's _Tamaki_ that wants him," Kaoru stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"We personally think we don't need him," Hikaru added with a shrug.

"Ne, Aya, you're the only girl out of all of boss' recruits who could speak to Otochi, did you know that?" Kaoru mentioned.

"The first who who he didn't send off crying, at least," Hikaru scoffed.

"Wonder why," Kaoru pondered thoughtfully, placing a finger to his chin.

Aya pouted. It would take something short of a miracle for her to be alone with Rei again. At least, that's what she thought.

* * *

The morning classes had slowly dragged on but eventually ended. It was lunchtime now, and a certain midnight-haired girl liked to explore the enormous campus during this time.

Today, she wandered off to the courtyard and found a small, peaceful pavilion that overlooked a tiny pond with a few koi fish swimming about. Many plants and flowers surrounded the pavilion and pond, attracting several butterflies. It was a very peaceful area and Aya gaped in wonder at how a high school could manage to have such a luxury.

She took a seat under the pavilion and unwrapped her bento that she had prepared that morning. Today, it was a simple meal of unagi, omelet rolls, ume riceballs, and some "octopus" wieners. She wrapped some homemade cookies for dessert and had an orange juice box that she bought from a vending machine (which took a few days for her to locate).

Aya looked on at the pond, observing the koi splash about as she took a bite of her ume riceball. She took in breath of the fresh air as a soft breeze tickled her fair face. She really appreciated the new friends she made during her time at Ouran but, in the chaos of it all, Aya liked to spend her lunches alone. It was her brief moment of contemplation. Her short-lived self-reflection. A taste of peace and—

Aya turned around after hearing someone step under the pavilion. Her hazelnut eyes widened slightly.

"O- Oh," the newcomer stated, realizing that someone had already occupied the space. It was Otohata, also clutching his very own bento. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here. I'll just find another place to—"

"No, it's fine!" Aya called out. "I don't mind if you stay. After all, I may have taken your usual spot."

"Ah, really?" Rei asked as he contemplated for a bit. "Okay, then." He took the seat across from Aya, placing his bento box on his lap. He was also clutching a canned coffee.

"Otohata-kun, you prepared a lunchbox?" Aya asked curiously. She observed that most, if not all, of the students typically took part in the school's fine dining in the campus cafeteria, which resembled more of a five-star restaurant, in Aya's opinion.

"My mom did," he stated as he unwrapped it. Aya's gazed in wonder at its delicious contents. All the food looked wonderfully prepared and perfectly seasoned. Compared to Rei's meal, Aya's looked quite plain and basic.

"Wow, your mother must be an amazing cook." Aya then recalled that Rei's mother was just a regular person, up until Rei's wealthy father fell in love with her and married her. She wondered what kind of woman she was like.

"Yeah, I suppose," was Rei's short reply. The moment from this morning was still clouding his mind.

For a few moments, the two ate in silence. Occasionally, they would glance out at the pond but would still say nothing.

 _What do I say?_ Aya thought. _This is so awkward. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to stay. I don't know how to talk to him. Ah, Kyoya-senpai is going to kill me once he realizes that I had an entire lunch break with him and didn't say a word_ —

"Are you close with them?" Rei suddenly asked, interrupting Aya from her panicked thoughts.

"E... Eh?" Aya chirped in confusion. "Close with who?"

"The Hitachiin twins," Rei spoke so lowly that Aya could barely hear him. His head was bowed and he didn't look her in the eye. "And the Host Club. It's just... you always seem to be around them." Rei recalled overhearing Aya and Kana talking about heading over to see the Host Club several times after classes. He also once caught the twins and Haruhi coming to see Aya from the class next door before lessons began.

"A- Ah. Well, I've known them since my first day here. They're quite an entertaining bunch, after all," was Aya's truthful response to the unexpected question.

"So... you're a regular customer there?" Rei asked softly. Aya could have sworn there was a hint of bitterness to his voice.

"N- Not at all!" Aya replied, waving her hands. "They're just very nice to me. They're like... _brothers_."

"I see." Rei let out a faint sigh but Aya was still observant enough to notice it. Was he... relieved? Suddenly, Aya realized that she should seize this opportunity.

"Ne, Otohata-kun, haven't you ever considered being a Host?" she innocently asked. This was it. She was carrying out the operation! Her heart was beginning to pound harder.

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"It's just... you've got the qualities and all," Aya said shyly. "It seems as though you'd be a hit with the guests."

"That scene is just not for me," he replied. "I mean, I only got involved in the modeling because of that damn Yuuya. If he hadn't dragged me into it, I wouldn't have ever considered it."

"Oh." Another long, awkward, dreadful pause.

"And plus," he added, quite out of the blue. He looked out onto the glimmering pond and Aya saw that his usually frigid eyes were once again fluid and soft. "I could never give my attention to multiple girls. It would just have to be _one_."

Rei turned his attention from the pond and gazed straight into's Aya's eyes. His stare was so intense that she instantly blushed a deep shade of red.

For some reason, she thought about being that one girl who would be fortunate enough to receive all of Rei's attention. Her heart ached just a bit, knowing it could never be her, even in a million years. It would be nearly impossible. _My kind and your kind come from two different worlds._ Riiko's cold words echoed in her head and her heart gave an even tighter squeeze.

"B- B- By the way!" Aya quickly tried changing the subject, her face flushed. "What did you try saying earlier, Otohata-kun? Before Hikaru and Kaoru came?"

Rei's expression then changed upon hearing the question and he let out a low chuckle, using his hand to cover his lips. Aya found his form to be quite admirable. If a girl were to walk by and witness Rei laughing heartily right now, they would surely fall in love with the sight.

"What is it?" Aya asked.

"Ironic really," he stated, a smirk plastered on his lips. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to have lunch together."

After a moment of taking in what Rei had just admitted, Aya, too, began to giggle at the irony of the statement. Her musical laughter filled the peaceful garden around them, breaking the silence of the courtyard. Her laugh was like a bell, reverberating through the warm late-summer air. She smiled so vividly that tears were beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. Rei looked on at the cheerful girl in front of him. He had actually never seen her smile before and this moment just stole the breath away from his very lungs.

"A- Aya," he muttered.

"Yes?" she said, still smiling.

"Your smile."

"Eh?"

"You know," Rei began, much more serious this time. "I noticed it when you first got here. You always seem so serious, or nervous or... _sad_."

Rei suddenly stood from his seat and began to walk away from Aya, stepping off of the pavilion. He looked back, wearing a faint smile of his own.

"You should smile more often."

* * *

"Are you sure!?" Tamaki exclaimed, nearly deafening Aya. "Are you sure that was his final answer?"

"Y- Yes, senpai," Aya meekly stated. "Otohata-kun simply has no interests in being a Host. He said he could never entertain multiple girls."

"Agh! B- B- But I was so certain he'd be great!" Tamaki yelped.

"Forget it boss," the twins said in unison.

"Obviously, he doesn't want to do this," Haruhi spoke. "I mean, if I could get out of it, I surely would have left a long time ago..." she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, an eyebrow arched.

"N- Nothing, senpai!" she laughed nervously.

"V- Very well then," Tamaki cried as he wiped away a tear with a silk handkerchief. "You have done your part, Aya-hime. You are dismissed from your duties."

Aya sighed with relief.

"Does this mean that Aya-chan can't play with us anymore?" Hunny teared as he squeezed his Usa-chan doll.

"I'll still come by for tea, senpai!"

"Really? Yay! Isn't that great, Takashi?" he asked his taller cousin.

"Un," Mori replied, making eye contact with Aya. She blushed as his dark eyes clashed with hers.

Ever since their last encounter, Aya felt uneasy around Mori-senpai. He figured out that she was lying about not knowing the names of the girls who threatened her. She asked him to keep it a secret and, from the looks of it, Mori had done so.

Somehow, Aya felt as though she had not accomplished her mission. Yes, she had been dismissed by Tamaki. Yes, it did seem as though she got closer to Rei than any of the previous girls that were assigned to this mission. Yet, she felt unfulfilled. She didn't want this to be the end of her communications with Rei. Just because the operation had once again failed, she did not want that to mean that she had to stop talking to him.

As a matter of fact, she all the more wanted to be friends with Rei. She wanted to know everything about him. What things he liked and what he didn't like. She wanted to know what his mother was like. She wanted to learn things about him that no one else knew about.

Aya wanted him to confide in her. To open up to her. To someday see her as a friend.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter IV - One girl**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Please review! You guys are awesome!


	5. V — The Hostess

**Siopao:** (7/4/2016) I'm not getting as many reviews as I'd like but I guess I'd expect that from a dead fandom. Happy 4th of July to my American readers!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter V — The Hostess**

Once again, another long day of classes had come to an end. The students of class 1-A all gave a sigh of relief as the afternoon bell gave its low-toned musical chimes. Many clamored to retrieve their belongings as they rushed to their after-school activities. Others lingered in the classroom, chatting with their friends. Aya sat in her seat and hummed happily, for she had just completed her entire first month at the prestigious and famous Ouran Academy.

Things thus far have not been easy for Aya. She was a scholarship student, meaning that she had to keep up her grades. Otherwise, she would be forced to leave the academy, seeing as she could barely afford their uniform (her parents had saved up for it for weeks). Also, she had been entrusted by the Host Club to recruit a very solitary and somewhat cold student named Otohata Rei, since Tamaki's prior plans to do so had always backfired.

Just a week ago, Aya had an encounter with Rei in the beautiful campus courtyard, under a small pavilion which rested beside a small koi pond. That day, during their lunch hour, she had realized that Rei truly was not fit for the Host Club, despite Tamaki's beliefs that he would indeed be a perfect candidate (to be the "Dreamy Type"). Aya, in a daze, recalled Otohata's words that day: _I could never give my attention to multiple girls. It would just have to be one._ The statement rang crystal clear in her mind, as if he were speaking them right in her ear at that moment...

"Aya-chaaan!" a familiar flirtatious voice called out to her, interrupting her thoughts. Aya peered up to find Ryu taking up the now empty seat in front of her. His shining emerald green orbs flashed brightly before her.

"A- Ah! Ryu-san, you really startled me," Aya mumbled.

"Sorry, princess," he laughed in a goofy fashion, "but I was just wondering if you'd come up with an answer to my proposal yet?"

"Eh? What proposal?" she asked, confused.

"About the fall festival, of course! Don't tell me you've forgotten?" he asked, devastated.

"Forgive me," she said with a sweet smile, "but can you remind me?"

"About being my date for it! Ack! My heart is breaking, you really did forget..." he said as he clutched his chest dramatically.

"Ah... I'm sorry, Ryu-san but I don't even know if I'd be able to attend just yet. After all, I've got tons of homework to catch up on. Plus, my friends from my old school have really been missing me, so..."

"My heart! I can't take it!" he shouted, pretending to faint.

"That's quite enough, Ryu," said Keisuke, who happened to be Ryu's best friend (though he was the total opposite in personality).

"K- K- Kei!" wept Ryu as he clutched onto Keisuke's uniform. The dark-haired boy gave an annoyed look yet, at the same time, he looked quite used to Ryu's behavior. "Hold me!"

Aya couldn't help but giggle at Ryu's display, though she thoroughly felt bad that she had just rejected him. Aya wouldn't give it a second thought, though. She knew that Ryu had plenty of other girls queued up to ask to the festival. After all, he was the class's most infamous playboy.

"Ignore him, Hoshino-san," sighed Keisuke. "Come on, Ryu, let's head to the final meeting." And, at once, Keisuke pulled a weeping Ryu by the arm out of the classroom.

"That guy is such a pain," mumbled Kana from behind Aya. "I remember in middle school, he wouldn't leave me alone when I first moved from Osaka. Honestly, he just hops onto the next girl, especially if they're new in town."

"It's okay, he's really funny," Aya truthfully stated, zipping up her bag of notes and books.

"Library again?" Kana asked her.

"Yup," Aya replied with a smile.

"Honestly, you're in there so much lately. Your head is going to explode, Aya."

"Well, I've got to keep up, after all. Even a slight slip up in my grades could cost me my scholarship."

"You're lucky that I want you to stay at Ouran," Kana said, "or else I'd be dragging you to the Host Club with me right now." The two were in the halls now.

"I'm just going to complete the algebra and English assignments, then head over after an hour," Aya said, parting from Kana. "I'll see you later!"

"Ja!" Kana replied, heading the other way.

After a few moments of walking, Aya appeared at the library. She had been coming here a lot more often lately just to make sure she was on top of her homework and even found a specific corner to be quite peaceful. It was at a solitary table in front of a large, open window which overlooked the courtyard. Surrounding her were tall cases of books, which all looked to be brand-new and untouched. It was like her own safe haven; her own tiny castle with its vast walls to protect her.

An hour after working on her assignments, she packed up her things and headed towards the Host Club, just as she had been doing before; it was like a daily part of her routine to stop in, now. Though she did not have to take part in the operation any longer, she offered to stop by the Host Club just to help out with serving tea and cakes at the end of the day. Also, she volunteered to help them in cleaning up after their activities had finished. She found that she had already become quite attached to the boys and realized that it was difficult to permanently part from them. This was her way of being with them, without having to actually be a "customer" of theirs. It would just feel weird to her if she had done that. They were like brothers to her.

Suddenly, an image of Mori flashed across her mind. She blushed instantly and her hands grew a bit sweaty. Mori was a special case... she didn't quite see him like a brother. He made her feel different. She was shy around him, more than she usually was around others. She wondered why.

She shook Mori out of her mind and stepped forward, pushing open the large wooden doors separating herself from the Host Club.

"Aya-chan! Aya-chan is here!" yelped Hunny as she opened the music room's doors. After over an hour of the club already being in session, only a few of the guests had remained. In the corner with Haruhi, Aya spotted Kana, who waved happily at her arrival.

"Hello, Hunny-senpai," greeted Aya sweetly. "Would you like me to cut up some cake for you?"

"Yes, please!" he gleefully replied, bouncing around energetically.

Aya walked over to the tea and cakes station and began to prepare the snack.

"Hoshino," a voice suddenly called out behind Aya. She almost spilled the tea at this surprise. She looked behind her to find a massive Mori-senpai towering over her shoulder.

"Y- Yes, Mori-senpai?" she stammered. He really intimidated her.

"Don't spoil Mitsukuni. Only prepare one slice for him," he simply stated.

"H- Hai, senpai," she replied nervously with a nod. With that, he walked back towards the couple of girls he was formerly entertaining. For a moment, she grew a bit jealous at the said group of girls. Mori's guests always seemed to be so elegant and classy...

"Oi! Aya!" the twins called out to them from their sofa surrounded by several swooning girls. "We could use some tea, too!"

"Hai!" Aya replied with a smile. She admittedly thought that the twins were quite bossy but didn't mind serving tea. After all, she volunteered to do this whenever she had free time.

As she carried the tray full of cakes and tea, the front doors of the room swung open. The inhabitants of the room looked in surprise at the doors, which happened to be opened by two boys who were panting. Every head in the room swung towards the new incomers and the chatter died down instantly. Aya recognized them to be first-years as well. One of them was Tachibana Kintaro from her class, the other was Okumoto Ken from the class next door. They appeared as if they had practically raced towards the music room.

"Can we help you?" Kyoya, who was closest to the door, asked with a brow raised.

"Ho- Hoshino," Kintaro mumbled. He was a good-looking, tall and lean, with longer light brown hair.

"Is she here?" Ken asked. He was a bit shorter, more muscular, and had short-shaved dark hair.

"M- Me?" Aya asked, still carrying the tray of tea and cakes. The two guys looked over towards her after scanning the room. They hurriedly scampered over to her, looking anxious and a bit nervous.

"Hoshino— you're the girl Host right?" Kintaro asked. He was very close to her.

"We've been told that you're working here now," Ken stated, almost just as frantically.

"Er— I- I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding," Aya stated nervously.

"Hoshino is not a Host," Kyoya stepped up and said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That's right!" Tamaki said as he, too, arrived. "How ungentlemanly of you two to burst in like that and cause a ruckus!"

"Please!" Kintaro said desperately. "There's never been a girl Host before!"

"Ootori-senpai!" Ken said to Kyoya. "We'll even buy her merchandise!"

"Will you now?" Kyoya murmured as he recalled a hibiscus hairpin that she had left in the club the other day. "Hmm..."

"Senpai!" Haruhi, who had now arrived to the scene, stated a bit angrily. "Did you even ask Aya-san if she even wanted to Host?"

"Yes, we must first get the consent of Aya-hime!" Tamaki agreed with Haruhi.

"Well?" Kyoya asked, turning to a pink-faced Aya. "Will you do it then?"

"W- Well... maybe just this once... okay?"

"Yes! That's fine!" Kintaro yelped with excitement.

Aya explained that she had to set the tea and cakes down and excused herself for a moment. She then went to first deliver the tray to Hunny and the twins before sitting down on a sofa, where Kintaro and Ken were patiently and eagerly waiting for her.

The awkwardly quiet room had returned to its normal buzz as the commotion had ceased.

Aya felt a bit awkward as she took her seat. The two guys, good-looking as they both were, were just a bit unsettling to her. But Aya thought that being a Host couldn't be too difficult— after all, she had been around for a month to see how things normally worked around here.

"Thank you for meeting with us," Kintaro said with a gleeful smile.

"It's about time there was actually a girl Host. The only girl around here is Renge-chan and she's a bit insane..." Ken said.

"So," Kintaro spoke, his chocolate eyes shining through his brown fringe. "Tell us more about yourself."

"E- Eh?" Aya chirped. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything," Ken stated eagerly. "Your favorite color? Musician? Dishes?"

"Ah... right," she said in thought, placing an index finger on her chin.

Aya talked about herself for about the next twenty minutes. About her likes and dislikes. About how she was attending Ouran on a scholarship. About her two best friends from her old school, Ran and Miyuu. About living a "normal, commoner" life. They were just simple stories, yet the two boys found it to be quite intriguing. They listened to her intently, as if she had been the most interesting specimen that they'd ever laid eyes on.

"Sorry," Kyoya interjected after the twenty minutes. "But we're closing up for the afternoon."

The three looked around and, surely, there had been no guests left in the room.

"Ah, that was so short," Kintaro sighed.

"Hoshino," Ken said taking her by the hand. "You're an angel. Thank you for taking us on such short notice."

"It's no problem at all," Aya said, turning slightly pink.

"I'll see you in class," Kintaro seized her hand from Ken and gave it a small kiss. She definitely was blushing now.

"Hey, that was dirty!" Ken spat at him as the two boys were now heading towards the doors.

"Whatever, she definitely was digging _me_ more anyway," Kintaro shrugged with a sly smile plastered on his handsome face. The two exited the music room, with their bickering resounding all the way to the Host Club's ears until they turned the far corner.

"Well," the twins said in unison. "That was interesting."

"Though you could not recruit Otohata, it appears as though you could probably take his place as the next Host," Kyoya said thoughtfully. "He would have made us more profit but your sales would also be fairly high, if my presumptions are correct."

"What? You can't do that to her," Haruhi protested. "It's not like she has a debt to pay back, like me."

"That is true..." Tamaki stated. "It would just be up to you to decide what you want, Aya-hime. You were surprisingly a natural just now."

"We were shocked too," Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Yes! Aya-chan is so cute! She'll get lots and lots of requests!" Hunny chimed in. "Don't you think so, Takashi?"

Aya glanced to the tallest Host and observed that he did not reply to Hunny. Instead, he merely turned away with what appeared to be disinterest. It discouraged Aya a bit. Did Mori-senpai not approve of her being a Host? It then occurred to her that not everyone might be in agreement with this proposal. After all, it seemed as if Haruhi was totally against it. Mori, too, did not look pleased.

"I- I don't know," Aya spoke meekly. "I don't think it's in my place to be recruited to be a Host. I'm perfectly content with serving tea and snacks..."

"Suit yourself," Kyoya said with a shrug.

"Aw, what a waste," Tamaki pouted.

Aya thought about what it would be like to be a Host. She briefly thought that it would actually quite fun, but then remembered Rei's words: _I_ _could never give my attention to multiple girls. It would just have to be one._ She also felt the same way as Rei. It seemed as if being a Hostess would require much exertion of energy on her part. After all, she wouldn't have the time to be a Host. It would surely interfere with her studies and could possibly cause her her scholarship. Plus... there was no way that she could really gather up that many requests, right? She thought she was just a plain commoner girl in the eyes of these wealthy students. There were far more elegant and classy girls in this Academy. No other guys would be interested in her as a Hostess.

But during the following afternoon, Aya was evidently proven wrong in her belief.

Once she finished an hour of doing her work in the library (today was Algebra and Classical Japanese), she headed back down towards the Host Club music room, just as she had been normally doing. However, once she arrived at the doors, she found that they were already wide open and that a sea of male students standing by the entrance was preventing her from going through. There must have been at least a dozen of them standing there.

"Ah! It's her!" she heard one of the guys say as she approached the crowd.

"Hoshino! The first Hostess!" another stated in excitement, as if he'd been waiting his entire life for her to arrive.

"She really is adorable," one murmured in awe.

"Wh- What's happening here?" she whispered, confused. She tried finding her way around the crowed but her efforts seemed futile.

"Aya-hime!" Tamaki called out to her from a few feet away. Beside him was Kyoya, clutching his notebook portfolio.

"Senpai! What's going on?" she asked him.

"Believe it or not, these gentlemen are all waiting to see you."

"Eh? B- But I'm not a Host!" she yelped nervously. "Er, _Hostess_ , rather."

"We tried explaining that to them," Kyoya said breathlessly. "But they won't listen. Word got out that those two from yesterday had an appointment with you and, now, all these people don't want to leave without also having their chance with you."

"Eh? What's all this commotion?" a new voice suddenly said from the other side of the crowd. She looked over and saw that it was Yuuya, who had just approached the crowd with Rei by his side. The two were clad in baseball uniforms and had their sports gear in duffle bags, which were slung over their shoulders. Aya's heart sank just a tiny bit. She knew that Rei wasn't too supportive of the Host Club and didn't want him witnessing this misunderstanding.

"It's to see the new Hostess!" a first year guy excitedly told Yuuya and Rei.

"Hostess?" Yuuya repeated. "Well, that's new."

"Yeah! It's that Hoshino girl from class 1-A! She's incredibly cute!" the same guy swooned. "Kind of shy, but she's so my type!"

"Hoshino?" Rei said in his low tone. His eyebrows furrowed at the news.

"Ah, Otohata-kun! Yuuya-kun!" Aya said, approaching Rei and Yuuya.

"Aya-chan! Congrats on being a Hostess!" Yuuya said in his usual cheerful tone. Of course, he would congratulate her. He was just too much of a nice guy, Aya thought.

"It's not true! There must be some kind of mistake," she replied with a small frown. Rei, too, did not look too amused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rei asked. There was a snappy hint to his tone, as if he felt betrayed.

"I told you, I'm really not—"

"Hoshino-chan! Will you see me first?" a random second-year student asked, suddenly cutting her off.

"What? No, I told you, I'm not—"

"Well, we'll leave you to your business," Rei said coldly as he walked off.

"Huh? Oi, Rei, wait up!" Yuuya said as he followed his bestfriend.

"But Otohata-kun, I—"

"Forget about that Otohata, will you?" the second-year said, clutching Aya's wrist.

"What?" she said in shock. "L- Let go."

"I'm far more interesting. You'll see me, right? I've had my eye on you since the first week you transferred—"

"She said let go," said a low voice from behind the guy. Aya looked up and sighed with relief— it was Mori. Both Tamaki and Kyoya were behind Mori, also looking quite protective over Aya.

"Mori-senpai!" she gasped. Mori placed a hand on the guy and he instantly let go of Aya's wrist, obviously afraid of the taller third-year.

"S- Sorry! Forgive me!" he immediately apologized after he had realized what he'd done.

"Alright, this is quite enough!" Tamaki yelled, silencing the group of students. "Aya-hime has made it clear that she is, indeed, not interested in Hosting! Please leave at once, you're disrupting our normal club activities!"

The sea of students were beginning to ebb away, but not without expressing their reluctant grunts and groans of complaint.

The three Host members took Aya inside and sat her down at a comfortable and secluded sofa, away from the prying eyes of the current guests in the room. She looked quite drained from the whole ordeal.

"Aya-san, are you alright?" Haruhi asked as she took her seat. The rest of the Host Club had been watching from inside the room. Aya gave Haruhi a small but reassuring smile.

"Yes," she replied, then locked eyes with Mori. "Thanks to Mori-senpai."

Mori grunted and looked away.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that, Aya-hime," Tamaki spoke apologetically.

"It appears as if letting those two to see you yesterday was not the best idea," Kyoya said. "I apologize, as well."

"Guys, it's okay, really."

"Still," Hikaru chimed in as he leaned on the sofa, "who knew you'd be so popular?"

"What do you mean?" Hunny retorted. "It's because Aya-chan is so cute!"

"The first years _do_ seem to be a fan of you, especially..." Kaoru added.

"In any case, we won't put you through anything like that again," Haruhi stated. " _Right_ , Tamaki-senpai?"

"Of course! Never again!" he replied.

Aya sighed. She would definitely have to meet up with Rei soon in order to clear up the misunderstanding. She recalled the look her gave her earlier; the look of hurt in his eyes caused her heart to clench with sadness. She had told him before that she was only _friends_ with the Host Club, not _part_ of the Host Club. He probably thought that she had just been lying to him about it. She sulked at the thought of Rei possibly hating her for this mess. After all, they had just begun to get the slightest bit comfortable around each other. She didn't want it all to go to waste.

* * *

"Rei! Oi, what the hell, man?" Yuuya said as he caught up with his fuming best friend. "Why the hell did you just leave like that?"

"I can't stand being around that Host Club," Rei said, marching down the halls towards the baseball field. "That Suoh... When I was in middle school, he tried recruiting me while he was also recruiting the Hitachiins. Shut him down right away. That club is useless."

"I don't think it's too bad," Yuuya said. "Plus, Aya-chan seems to be good friends with them."

"I can't believe she's one of them."

"You heard her, she said there was some kind of mistake. If we had just stayed longer, I'm sure she would have explained more."

"Hn," Rei gave his usual disinterested grunt. There was a minute of silence in which they just walked. It annoyed him that Yuuya was always so logical and that he could have possibly been right. Maybe he should have stayed and heard out her explanation...

"You like her, don't you?" Yuuya dared to ask. Only he could get away with asking the cold Otohata Rei these intimate questions without having his head being bitten off.

"Who?" Rei asked, pretending not to know who Yuuya was speaking about.

"Don't play dumb. I know you best, Rei. I can see that you like Aya-chan. You stormed off because, well..." Yuuya paused, for he thought the next thing he was about to say could truly cost him his life, "because you're jealous."

Rei stopped dead in his tracks and looked Yuuya straight in the eyes with that frigid glare that he was so feared for.

"Don't be an idiot," Rei spat. Much to Yuuya's surprise, that was the only thing Rei said and the chocolate-haired boy spun on his heel and just continued walking. He figured it best not to keep testing Rei's patience by further talking about the situation though. Although Yuuya felt as if he analyzed the situation spot on, he knew that his best friend's feelings were dangerous waters to be treading on.

Rei had to admit that he was taken aback by the fact that Yuuya could even say such shameless things. Then again, he was scared that his friend, annoying as he may be, was right. Rei could not help but feel drawn to Aya. Seeing her surrounded by all those guys was just too much for him to bear. However, he would rather die than admit that fact. Plus, he had no reason to get jealous, anyway. It wasn't as if he was her boyfriend, or anything...

Rei sighed.

Needless to say, this was the worst baseball practice he had all year. His pitches weren't as precise as usual, nor did he seem to pay attention to whatever his coach was shouting. Every crevice of his mind was occupied by Aya and he couldn't figure out why. Never had he thought of a girl this much before. Multiple girls have confessed to him before and he got at least one "love letter" in his shoe locker per week. He never entertained the thought of being with any girls from school; he thought them to be high maintenance and spoiled. After all, that's the type of lifestyle they were already used to.

But Aya was different. She was simple, practical, and studious. She did not idolize Rei like the other girls. They could just speak normally. It was a nice change of pace from being constantly ogled at by flocks of girls.

He felt guilty for brushing her off. He decided that he'd apologize to her next time they saw each other. Perhaps he'd even ask her to have lunch with him in the courtyard once more...

Rei sighed once again, the hot sun heating up the back of his tanned neck. Was he ever going to get this girl out of his mind? A huge part of him already knew the answer to this question.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter V** **— The Hostess**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Please don't be a ghost reader  & do review! You guys rock!


	6. VI — Hands

**Siopao:** (7/18/2016) Back with an update! Thanks for the support! I think this chapter gets pretty into the lovey-dovey gushy stuff that everyone's been waiting for, hehehe.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter VI — Hands**

Rei drummed his fingers on top of his desk as he stared at the ticking clock above the teacher's head. He was impatiently waiting for the school day to end. This, by far, was the longest day he had ever experienced in Ouran. Never had he wanted to hear that bell tower so eagerly in his life.

He looked over to his right, towards the opposite side of the room. There she was, intently listening to the lesson till the very end, even though everyone else in the class was either on their phone or slumped over. Her books and notes were neatly sprawled out in front of her as she wrote down things the teacher was babbling on about. The corner of Rei's lips tugged up just a tiny bit. She was really a serious girl, that Hoshino Aya. Then again, this was one of the many reasons why he admired her.

She was a rare find in his eyes, especially in the type of environment that he grew up in. All his years, even throughout his youth, he was associated with the upper class and the wealthy. It was often that he would see these types of people buy their way into a favorable situation; hardly anyone lifted as much as a pinkie finger, unless it was to write a check. Money ruled everything around him and he hated it. Rei's mother, however, taught him the importance of hard work, integrity, and honesty, seeing that she came from a poor family in Okinawa. This is why he found Aya to be so astonishing in his eyes; her genuine soul was exactly what he needed in his fake world full of deceiving façades.

At last, the chimes of the clock tower rang all throughout the campus, startling those who were formerly asleep. Rei immediately shoved his blank notes into his bag and raced towards Aya's seat. He needed to talk to her. He wanted to apologize for storming off from her at the Host Club. He didn't want her to hate him. After all, she was the only girl he could really talk to. He didn't want to lose that.

"Ay—" he tried to call out but then Ryu, the popular class president, stepped in Rei's path.

"Oi, Otohata, the school fall festival is this weekend," Ryu said, folding his arms. "Make sure you come, okay? I know you hate crowds and all but it'll be fun!"

"I'll go if I feel like it," Rei replied coolly, making Ryu's eyebrow twitch a bit.

"Kei and I worked hard organizing this! I better see your cold ass there! The class with the most perfect attendance gets a prize," Ryu said a bit heatedly as he walked out the doors with Keisuke, who was trying to calm down the fiery redhead.

Rei looked towards Aya's seat and cursed under his breath once he saw that it was already empty. He vowed that he would kill Ryu later on for interrupting his plans. Rei rushed out the doors and looked to his left and saw no trace of her. He looked to his right and saw long locks of flowing midnight hair at the other end of the hall. Immediately, he weaved through the heavy traffic in the halls to try and catch up with her.

Aya turned the corner and he lost sight of her once again. Why the hell were there so many people in this school? He dodged annoying girls who wanted to flirt with him and even had to run past some baseball teammates, telling them he had to do something urgent before practice.

Rei turned the same corner that Aya disappeared into and realized that she was not there. Where did she disappear off to? He looked to his left and realized that it was the library. Studious as she was, Rei speculated that she was sure to be in there. He stepped up to the vast oak doors and swung them open.

Rei walked around the library for a few moments. He realized that this was the first time he had ever stepped foot in this room of the school. Admittedly, Rei didn't like studying too much, even though his grades were fairly high. He walked around the vast room and realized it was almost empty and extremely quiet, save for the rustling of papers that he could hear from not too far away. He decided to follow the sound of the rustling, thinking that it could lead him to Aya. He listened on for a few more moments and, sure enough, found her sitting in a desolate corner in front of large windows overlooking the courtyard.

He peered on at her, as she intently read through her notes from the day. He, in spite of being the cold bastard that everyone thought he was, smiled at the sight of her studying. She looked so graceful just sitting there, the warm sunlight shining on her. She looked almost ethereal— _angelic_ would be the word.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he quietly asked as he took a step forward. He felt nervous for some reason but, of course, did a good job concealing it.

"Eh?" Aya peered up from her work and blushed immediately at the sight of her new guest. "Otohata-kun!" she whispered. "Of course, go ahead."

"Thanks," he said as he pulled up the seat across from her. He noticed that she was fidgeting with her fingers. Was she nervous, too? The thought was a bit entertaining to him and made him feel a bit more at ease.

"Are you also here to study?" she asked quietly, not really looking him in the eye. After yesterday's Host Club incident, she was certain that Rei hated her.

"No," he plainly replied. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Aya said, finally looking him in the eye. What a huge mistake, for she instantly felt her heart race tenfold. "W- What for?"

"For storming off at the Host Club yesterday before you could even explain what was happening," he admitted, a bit timidly. "It was childish of me."

"Oh. But... why did you do it, Otohata-kun?"

Rei looked at her face. She had soft features— pink lips, long eyelashes, delicate freckles on her fair skin. _Because I was jealous. Because I don't want to see other guys around you. Because I want you to only pay attention to me._ Rei wanted to say all those things but knew he would never be able to outwardly express it.

"I... I don't know," he lied. "But let me make it up to you."

"It's okay, Otohata-kun, I'm the one who should be apologizing—"

"Not at all," he retaliated. Then, a sudden idea hit him. "Let me take you to the fall festival this weekend."

"W- What?" Aya stammered. Had she just heard Rei correctly? Was he really asking her out?

"I know it sounds kind of lame but... I wouldn't mind going if— if it was with you," he managed to say. He was looking away now due to his embarrassment. "I mean, only if you want."

Aya looked on at Rei. She had already denied going to the festival with Ryu, for she didn't even know if she would be able to make it with all the schoolwork that she had to keep up on. However, with Rei, she felt different.

"I'll go with you," she said, braver than she could have ever imagined. She also said it a bit more eagerly than she would have liked. She bit her bottom lip, as if scared that she had just said something really dumb and that he would suddenly laugh and say it was all a joke to begin with.

"Really?" he asked, looking relieved. "I- I mean, great. I'll, uh, pick you up, if that's okay."

"Sure," she smiled, her cheeks pink.

Rei lingered a bit longer, arranging to pick Aya up from her home this weekend, and then left to rush to baseball practice with a feeble wave. Aya smiled as she waved back, feeling elated and eager for Saturday evening to come.

* * *

Aya exhaled quite heavily as she examined herself in the mirror. Her lips pouted with dissatisfaction. Her eyebrows were furrowed, thinking that her elaborate outfit was still missing something.

"It isn't quite right..." she muttered to herself.

"Oh, Aya, stop," her mother interjected after fixing her daughter's yukata. "You look fine."

Indeed, Aya looked more than fine. Her hair was tossed up into an elegant bun with pink cherry blossom clips adorning it. Her yukata was also pink, with red and white flowers etched in the beautiful fabric. The sash around her waist was red and tied perfectly at her back.

"Mom, you don't get it," Aya huffed. "Everything has to be perfect. I can't stand next to him looking sub-par. This is Otohata Rei we're talking about here. He's arguably the most sought-out guy in school. He's— He's a model for goodness' sake!"

"Aya, calm down," Miyuu, Aya's best friend stated as she sat on Aya's bed. "If he asked you out, he must like you enough, right?"

"L- Like me? I think he just feels sorry for me," Aya spoke. "He was trying to apologize to me about that misunderstanding in the Host Club. He's definitely just doing this because he feels obliged..."

"You're still the same old worry-wart Aya," her other best friend, Ran, spoke. "Don't be so pessimistic."

"You guys, I really appreciate you shopping with me earlier and doing my makeup," Aya huffed as she plopped onto her bed, "but I really just don't think I can do this. Otohata-kun is really kind but sometimes I just feel so small next to him. Like he's this star and I'm just... just a mole."

"Oh, don't think like that," Miyuu said, stroking her friend's yukata-covered back.

"You'll definitely have fun!" Ran said. "Just don't overthink things like you usually do."

"They're right, dear," her mother comforted. "It's just your nerves. Surely, Otohata sees you as a friend or else he wouldn't have asked."

"Maybe he even sees you as more than a friend," Ran winked mischievously. It reminded Aya of a certain Ryu's behavior.

"S- Stop, that could never be!" Aya panicked.

As the ladies all tried calming a nervous Aya down in the upstairs room, they were oblivious to the fact that a certain raven-haired boy was also fighting against his own nerves.

"Master Rei," the driver of the sleek black Mercedes Benz spoke, "I believe we are nearing the address you have given me."

"What? Already?" replied a frantic tone. In the entire drive leading up to their destination, Rei's nerves had been steadily building up. _Why am I nervous as hell?_

Sure enough, Rei and his driver pulled up to a humble two-story home and came to a halt. It was average-sized and had a quaint and homey feeling to it.

"I'll be back," Rei said, fumbling with the door handle with fidgety hands. _Get a hold of yourself. You're just picking her up. No big deal._

As he stepped out of the car, he took a deep breath and regained his composure. He strutted steadily to her front door, ringing the doorbell once. He stood there, waiting for what it seemed like an eon.

Suddenly, the door briskly swung open. Rei's lips parted, his mouth slightly agape.

"Aya," he mouthed, breathless. He looked on at her at a loss for words. In that split second, he took in every detail about her. Her midnight strands, perfectly framing her delicate face. Her rosy cheeks that matched her equally pink lips. Her simple, yet elegant, yukata. _Absolutely perfect_ , he thought.

"Oi! It's really him! He really looks like how he does in the magazines," a loud, obnoxious voice called out from behind Aya.

"Shh, Ran! You're ruining their moment!" Miyuu hushed her friend without realizing that she, too, was ogling at the teen model with curiosity and amazement. "But it's really like meeting a celebrity, right?"

"Oh, g- guys! Ah, this is Otohata-kun," Aya introduced. "Otohata-kun, these are my friends from my old school: Ran and Miyuu."

"Nice to meet—" Rei began to say, but then a new figure emerging into the doorway had interrupted him. She looked quite like Aya, except her own midnight hair was in a short bob above her shoulders. He assumed her to be Aya's mother.

"You must be Otohata-kun!" the woman stated. "Aya, what are you doing? Invite him in!"

"Ah, sorry!" Aya said, realizing that she must have looked rude. "Come in, Otohata-kun! Would you like tea?"

"No, actually, we should probably be heading out, Aya," Rei stated politely with a smile directed towards her mother. "Thank you, though."

"R- Right!" Aya said, walking through the doorway.

"You two be safe," Aya's mother bade. It may have been a trick of the light but Aya could have sworn that her mom looked to be a bit teary-eyed as she waved.

"Don't bring her home too late, Otohata!" Ran mischievously threw in.

"Have fun!" Miyuu added.

"Hai!" Aya replied, waving at the three.

"I feel like she's really grown up, you know?" Aya's mother said to the two teens as she wiped away a tear that happened to slip away from her eye. "Oh, dear me, I'm getting emotional."

Once Aya arrived to Rei's luxurious car, she was shocked to see him go ahead of her to hold the door open.

"Ah, thank you," she meekly said as she entered. He followed suit right after her.

Once they were both seated, the driver wordlessly began their journey towards Ouran's campus. Aya sat in her seat, feeling extremely shy now that she was so close to Rei. She discovered that even breathing was a difficult feat that could only be accomplished if she consciously thought about the action. Unbeknownst to her, Rei was also feeling quite awkward being by her side. He inconspicuously peered at her from the corner of his eye and noticed that she was nervously playing with her fingers, just like how she had done back in the library. He noticed how delicate and slender they were and wondered how her hand would feel in his... How it would feel if he just suddenly reached out and took her hand in his very own...

He inwardly cursed for thinking about such things.

After a few moments time (in which the car was mainly silent) the two had arrived to the fall festival. Again, Rei stepped out of the car and held Aya's door open for her before she could even touch the door handle. He held out his hand for her to take, suddenly regretting the action. How stupid would he look if she decided not to take it? However, with a slight blush, she took his outstretched hand and stepped out of the vehicle.

 _His hand,_ she thought. _It's really rough... but warm._

Rei simply looked on at Aya as her delicate fingers latched onto his. They were exactly how he had imagined— small, fragile, feminine. Yet he saw them as hands that could heal and mend. Hands that could make you feel like you're home. The orange setting sun danced on her pretty face as she stepped out of the car; it made her look like a goddess before his very sight.

Letting go of Rei's hand felt somewhat like a disappointment to Aya. It was like having a small taste of bliss and then being stripped of it in an instant. Yet, she dare not reach out for it again. Somehow, she felt unworthy.

As they walked onto the school grounds, people from all around them stared. Girls, also clad in their own elegant yukata, whispered heatedly to their friends. Guys looked on with envy. Some looked on with awe, admiring how the two unlikely people seemed to be quite complementary to one another.

Lights were strung everywhere, filling the grounds with a calming atmosphere. There was the smell of food and the sounds of clinking glasses in the air. Instead of food stands, there were servers carrying _hors d'oeuvres_ platters to guests. The music was played by a live orchestra, rather than a DJ or sound system. The drinks consisted of imported teas, high-quality sparkling waters, and wine for the older guests. There was socialization but Aya could not spot the traditional games that occurred at normal festivals.

"This is nice," Aya finally spoke after what it seemed to be a very long time. "Most high school fall festivals begin in the early afternoon and end in the evening but there's a charm to it starting later in the day."

"Ah, yeah, I suppose," Rei replied, scratching the back of his neck. "Are you hungry? I think I saw sushi being served over there."

"Sushi?" Aya laughed her bell-like laughter and Rei couldn't resist the urge to admire it with a small smile. "Usually, festival foods are supposed to be grilled or fried. This really is fancy."

"If you think it's lame, we could leave."

"Not at all," Aya replied with a smile. "Thank you for inviting me, Otohata-kun."

The two spent the next hours of the evening walking around, sampling foods and teas, admiring the orchestra, and enjoying each other's company. Throughout the entire night, the thought of holding Aya's hand flooded Rei's mind. He often looked down at it, just hanging there on her side and thought to grab it on more than one occasion. Yet, he couldn't muster up the courage to bring himself to do it.

So on they went throughout the night, Aya oblivious to Rei's ongoing internal battle. To Aya's surprise, there was cotton candy being served and she was more than ecstatic to take part in one of the only traditional things she found about this school's festival.

Before they even knew it, the sun had already disappeared below the horizon and the two had walked so far into the campus grounds that they disappeared from the festival. Incidentally, they ended up in the pavilion by the koi pond, wherein they shared their first lunch together weeks ago. In the distance, they could still hear the strings of the orchestra and saw the lights from the lanterns.

The two laughed as they shared stories; the mood was completely the opposite from just a few hours ago, when they were sitting silently in the back seat of the car. Rei preferred it when it was just the two of them like this. It was as if they were in their own safe haven, away from the prying eyes of the other students and guests. They were comfortable and at ease, no longer feeling any tension or awkwardness at this point. It was nice to laugh, Rei thought. He didn't laugh often and found it so natural to be with Aya, despite their earlier moments of silence. She was such a pure and honest person that it was easy to just talk to her. Undoubtedly, she had her shy moments but he found them to be admirable.

Aya all the more saw how misunderstood Rei was. Though he had a large amount of admirers (mainly from the female population, to Aya's slight annoyance), it was apparent that he also had many who feared him, when there was no reason to. He was surely a bit stoic but she could easily see his kindness.

"This festival was different but Ouran really does things their own way, so I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from this school," Aya said, seated exactly where she was when Rei found her eating lunch not too long ago.

"Yeah, it's a strange school," he replied. He was seated beside her. "You're lucky you get to live a normal life and that you got to experience a normal high school."

"Well, aren't you also lucky to be able to afford to go to such a prestigious school?" she asked. He was silent for a moment.

"I don't really think I belong here," he spoke to her.

"Why is that? You seem to be... _popular_ ," Aya settled on the word.

"Is that so?" Rei asked, a smug smirk on his face. "If being popular means that I get no privacy from half of the school population while I'm feared by the other half, I don't want it."

"Then why did you attend here?" she asked curiously.

"It was my father's wishes," he replied. "He also attended here, when he was young. He met my mother once he graduated and took over the family hotel business."

"Your mother... was just—"

"A normal woman, yes," he said, finishing her sentence. She appreciated that he didn't use the term ' _commoner'_ , which is what she had been labeled in this school. "A singer. She doesn't work anymore, for obvious reasons. But she still sings around the house. Always did before I went to sleep as a kid."

"She sounds like a beautiful woman."

"Yeah, she is," Rei smiled. He looked up at Aya with a curious sparkle in his slate-blue eyes. "You know, Aya, you remind me of her, a bit."

Aya felt a bit sad for Rei. He had everything, it seemed; he was wealthy, well-educated, popular, and definitely good-looking. Yet, he seemed so dissatisfied— almost like he felt empty, despite all he had. Before she could say anything, sparks of silver and gold flew in the dark sky before them. The fireworks display had begun and flashed vibrantly before their eyes.

"Ah! It's so beautiful," she said in awe, immediately standing up and leaning on the pavilion's railing to get a better look.

Rei walked up beside her but did not look at the exploding display in the navy sky. Instead, he watched Aya's elated expressions as the fireworks' colors danced on her skin and dazzled in her hazelnut eyes. He thought her to be far more beautiful than the sparkling lights in the air. Once again, he eyed her hand and thought that it would look so much better with his fingers entwined with her own.

"Look, Otohata-kun, did you see that—"

"Rei," he simply stated. She looked at him, only now realizing how close he was. Their arms were touching and she could feel his body's warmth radiating onto hers. He was significantly taller than her and she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"W- What?" she asked through a burst of distant explosions.

"I want you to start calling me by my name," he said quite seriously.

She looked on at him, studying his face and saying nothing. Her heart pounded inside her chest and she felt her face growing pink. She gulped and parted her pink lips to speak.

"Rei," she mouthed, almost silently. She had wanted to say his name for a long time, now. In her head, she would sometimes call him _Rei-kun_ but only the words _Otohata-kun_ came out. It felt good to finally be saying his name aloud and realized how sweet it sounded on her lips; she could say his name forever. "Rei-kun," she said again, adding the honorific.

To her astonishment, Rei locked his fingers around hers. She felt his warm hand, which was much larger and quite calloused, engulf her own. She felt protected and safe, standing there with her hand in his. A passion stirred inside her that she had never experienced before.

"R- Rei-kun?" she inquired, her face absolutely flushed.

"Sorry," he said, yet he never released her hand. He turned his head away, trying to hide a scarlet tinge that had risen on his cheeks. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

It was now Rei's turn to be surprised, for he felt Aya rest her head on his shoulder as their hands remained clasped together. He could smell her delicate floral scent enticing his senses. He looked down at her, his lips parted.

"We can stay here for as long as you want," she said with a satisfied smile plastered on her lips. She closed her eyes, taking in every second of this moment that she felt so blessed to be a part of.

Rei gave a silent sigh of relief, glad that she hadn't pushed him away or refused him. He looked on at the fireworks display, which was still going as strong as ever. Nothing could have ruined this moment for him. As Rei looked down at Aya, he couldn't help but think that right beside him was where she truly belonged.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter VI** **— Hands**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** I know Rei is slightly OOC but I needed to write a more sensitive side to him to satisfy myself. Hope you liked! Please review!


	7. VII — The Insect and the Garden

**Siopao:** (8/22/2016) Oops! Sorry for the delay! I went on vacation and then immediately went straight into my second year of grad school, so I've been super busy! I only got two reviews too, but I thank you so much, Mami and Maria! I cherish every review.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter VII — The Insect and the Garden**

Another bright day shone upon Ouran High, Japan's most prestigious academy for the wealthy. It was mid-autumn now, so the the refreshing air was crisp and cool. However, despite the warm sun shining upon Tokyo, a certain midnight-haired girl was not feeling so chipper. As a matter of fact, this was the most glum she had ever felt since enrolling in the academy.

Aya sat in her Japanese History class and inconspicuously peered over towards the windows— over towards where _he_ sat. He was gazing out longingly at the baseball field, as usual, oblivious to the fact that she was observing him. An inaudible sigh escaped her pink lips. So much was running through her mind, particularly the situation in which Rei had ignored her this morning at the shoe lockers. Actually, it would have been nice if he _had_ ignored her. It was more like he was horrified to see her, really. Before she could even call out to him, he had dashed towards the classroom. She recalled the look of mortification on his usually placid face and sank deeper in her seat. She wanted to vanish.

 _Should I try to meet him later?_

 _Would he even want to talk to me?_

 _Why did he look at me that way this morning?_

 _Does he regret taking me to the festival?_

 _Did I do something wrong?_

She looked at the hand that held Rei's, just a few nights ago. She remembered the warmth of his fingertips, the protection of his hold, the intensity yet gentleness of his touch. That night, she melted right into his slate eyes that were ever so fluid and full of depth, just like liquid mercury. Never had she felt so alive and so enraptured by anyone else in her life. Surely, she couldn't have dreamed it all up, right? Or maybe she truly did and she was actually just delirious...

Then, within the halls of the extravagant school, a bell rang, waking up several dozing students while shaking Aya from her self-loathing thoughts.

"Alright, alright," the history teacher said, dropping his reference book. "That's lunch. Be back in an hour."

Students all around a particular first-year class stirred as their boring and dull lecture had finally come to a halt. The class scattered, some running to the cafeteria while others scampered out onto the courtyard to take in the last few days of warm sunlight.

As Aya was beginning to pull her lunch from within her desk, a sudden sound startled her. She looked up to find Kana looking down at her with an intense gaze in her bold eyes. The sound had come from Kana's hand, which had slammed onto her desk's wooden surface.

"Aya, spill the beans," Kana spoke, keeping a firm hand on top of Aya's wooden desk. She was quick to seize her friend, for Kana knew that Aya often snuck to be by herself during lunch hour.

"B- Beans?" Aya asked, quite confused. Her large hazelnut eyes were wide with bemusement. "What beans?"

"Don't play dumb, Aya," the spunky petite girl said, now crossing her arms. "The entire school knows that you went to the school festival with Otohata."

"It was nothing at all, really," Aya whispered, cheeks growing pink. "We just strolled around, nothing exciting." But then, Aya remembered the feel of Rei's warm fingers brushing upon her own that night. Suddenly, her heart began to race.

Was it really _"nothing"_ that had really happened that night? The whole weekend, it tortured Aya that Rei hadn't sent any messages, and that all day, he didn't look up towards her direction. They didn't have their usual moments of eye-contact and he didn't greet her at the shoe lockers when she tried to approach him. She wanted to know what was going to happen from now on. Did he regret taking her to the festival? Did he regret holding her hand? The thought of it made her heart give an anxious squeeze.

"So it's true!" Ryu suddenly popped up out of nowhere and appeared to have tears in his large emerald green eyes. "A- Aya... my princess... rejected me for that cold bastard Otohata!"

"Please, Ryu-san, it's not like that," Aya attempted to calm the emotional class president down. She looked around and was thankful that barely anyone remained within the classroom.

"There are rumors, you know," Kana said, a bit more quietly this time, "that you guys disappeared off into the school gardens together."

Aya remained silent but steadily, her cheeks continued to build up that pink shade. Did rumors really spread that quickly in this school?

"If it isn't true, I'll tell them off," Kana spoke.

"Say it isn't true," Ryu cried, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It— It's true," Aya admitted softly.

"F- For real? Aya? And Otohata? Of all people?"

"Ack! My heart!" Ryu shouted, clutching his chest.

"What do you mean? We aren't together!" Aya defended. She thought that she'd be lucky if Rei even wanted to talk to her still.

"You might as well be. Otohata hasn't been close to a girl for as long as I've known him."

Aya once again glanced towards the windows where Rei usually sat, finding his seat empty. He, too, liked to wander the school during lunch. She wondered if he was sitting at the pavilion by the koi pond. She wondered if he was possibly waiting for her. The thought gave her some slight hope to cling onto.

"W- Well, I don't quite mind what the school thinks," Aya said truthfully. She, however, didn't feel comfortable being interrogated like this. She just wanted to see Rei to clarify her nagging speculations. "But, um, I've gotta run! I'll see you later, guys!"

"Aya, wait!" Kana yelled, but it was too late.

And with that, she left behind a curious Kana and a sobbing Ryu.

As Aya strolled onto the courtyard, thoughts began to swim in her mind. She and Rei together? It would nearly be impossible. It's true that he asked her to the festival and it was also true that he initiated the hand-holding... Yet she still had doubts. Surely, it was just because they were friends. Did friends hold hands? She recalled holding hands with her childhood friend who lived next door when they were still small. It was perfectly normal, correct? She tried to justify it in her mind.

"Ah, you're here." She knew that perfectly sultry voice. After all, it's all she'd been hearing in her dreams for the past few nights.

"R- Rei-kun," she said, stepping onto the wooden platforms of the pavilion. The koi pond twinkled just as bright as the night of the fireworks.

"I guess this is kind of like our spot, right?" Rei half-smirked. She loved it when he did that and returned a small smile herself.

"Ano, Rei-kun," she whispered, taking the seat across from him. She looked down at her lap, gripping her lunch box but peered over at him through her fringes of dark, midnight hair. "I- I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" he asked in his infamous monotonous tone. Admittedly, it intimidated her a bit.

"Promise you won't get mad or— or think I'm weird," she stammered, now clinging onto her yellow uniform dress.

"Just ask already," he half-chuckled, causing Aya to feel slightly more at ease. She then took in a deep breath and prepared herself— she really hoped that what she was about to ask wouldn't make her look like a complete clown.

"That night of the festival," she began slowly, as if carefully selecting the best choice of words to utter, "what did it... mean?"

She shut her eyes, anticipating his answer. She felt bold and slightly scared for what she had just said but she needed to know his answer. She was afraid to hear his reply, afraid that he would say that the night meant nothing and that it was all in her head to begin with.

"Ah," he said as he scratched the back of his head. For a moment, he didn't say anything but just looked down towards the koi, splashing about in the pond. Finally, he parted his lips to speak. "I thought I made it obvious."

Aya bit her bottom lip. Obvious? Did it mean that she should have taken his silence over the weekend as a hint that he was fed up with her? That she should have interpreted this morning as a sign that he didn't want to see her anymore?

"Oh. I- I'm sorry," Aya said as she began to stand up. She instantly regretted coming here to see him, to this wonderful place where they shared so many happy memories since her arrival. This pavilion would only be a reminder of her first broken heart, now.

"Why?" Rei asked, looking a bit confused. "You're leaving?"

"W- Well, of course. I can take a hint. I won't bother you anymore, Rei-kun," she whispered, her face flushed. She didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Aya, I don't get it," Rei said, also standing up.

Aya tried to step away from him, feeling hot tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry. How stupid could she have been to think that Rei would see her anything above a friend? She already felt lucky to be that friend; she shouldn't have thought of herself too highly by expecting to be anything above that. After all, she and Rei came from two very different worlds. She was a little insect while he was a magnificent garden. She felt so embarrassed and humiliated and just wanted to leave as fast as she could.

"Rei-kun, I—" but before she could express that she would be leaving him alone from now on, he grabbed her wrist and prevented her from taking another step forward.

"I don't think you understand," Rei said, his voice soft and calming. Was there also a bit of hurt in his tone?

"I- I think I do," she replied, feeling a tear escape from her eye. She hated feeling so weak. She tried freeing herself from his hold but he was just so much stronger than she was. "Please, Rei-kun," she mumbled pleadingly. She didn't want to face him. Not like this. She felt so disappointed in herself.

"Wait, don't go, I really think you've misunderstood this all. Please, I—" he paused, then softened up his grip on her wrist. "Aya, I like you."

Aya stopped trying to break free of his hold and froze at once. She spun around, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

"W- What?" she asked, dazed. Was she dreaming? Did she hear him correctly?

"I like you," he repeated, once again scratching the back of his head. "It's my fault— I should have made it more clear. I don't really know how to communicate what I'm feeling, at least, that's what Yuuya always tells me. I thought I made it obvious at the festival, you know, since I..." he trailed off, allowing his hand to slide from her wrist down to her hand. He gripped it slightly, finally allowing her to understand.

"B- But you," Aya sniffed. "You ignored me this morning. At the shoe-lockers. You made a face and I—"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to. I just got so flustered when I saw you." He lifted up his hand, which was still holding hers, and tried to cover his slightly embarrassed face. Through her fingers, Aya could have sworn that she saw a pink tint on his cheek. "You make me feel nervous."

"But this weekend... You didn't contact me."

"I was scared you'd think I was bothersome or annoying if I messaged you," he admitted softly. "Yuuya told me to do it but I didn't listen to him. I know, I'm an idiot."

"N- Not at all, Rei-kun!" Aya said. "I shouldn't have assumed the worst. It's just... I'm so used to it. I'm sorry."

The two stood there in silence, under their pavilion, hand in hand, alone in their own little world. This was their own little place, after all, and it would continue to house happy memories for Aya.

"You've captured me since the day you arrived," he finally said, breaking the silence. "I could feel myself being drawn in— like a magnetic force. I don't know what got into me. I just needed to know you."

Aya blushed upon hearing this. She, too, could recall her first day at Ouran. She remembered feeling her heart skip a beat when she first locked eyes with Rei. At the time, she had no idea who he was, despite the fact that she had some knowledge of who everyone else was in the class. She wanted to solve the mystery who was Otohata Rei.

"But you're Otohata Rei and I'm just..." she paused. "A _commoner_ ," she settled on the label that the school had plastered on her.

"Do you think I care?" Rei said. "You're the first person who has ever captured me like this. Plus, my mom was a so-called _'commoner'_ and my dad married her. And you know what?" he added. "I don't know any two people who are more in love than they are."

"Rei-kun..." she whispered, looking on at him with awe. Her cheeks felt warm and she knew she was blushing. She thought that she must have looked ridiculous with tears still clinging onto the rim of her tawny eyes.

Then, he stroked those remaining tears away as he softly ran his thumb across the bottom lids of her eyes.

"You know," he said as a half-smirk graced his lips. "I've known you for barely two months and this is already the second time I've seen your tears."

"I... yes, I know," Aya replied softly, feeling quite ashamed.

"Aya," Rei spoke softly, his voice the smoothest velvet that Aya's ears had the pleasure of hearing. "Be my girlfriend."

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter VII** **— The Insect and the Garden**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Short chapter but it's packed with fluuuff! I just had to update, I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging! Please don't be a ghost and review, review, review!


	8. VIII — A Torn Heart

**Siopao:** (9/11/2016) I'm back with an update quicker than I thought! You guys just inspire me so much with your reviews that I can't keep you hanging. Plus, I got into the flow of writing so I continued with the momentum... even though I should be studying for an Ophthalmic Optics exam lol (for you who don't know, I'm in a doctorate program to be eye doctor/optometrist). **I want to especially thank Mami, Maria, and my two anonymous Guests** (wish I knew what to call you guys)! You guys keep me going, for real!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club... sadly. And where the heck is Ouran season 2!? I'm getting old here!

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter VIII — A Torn Heart**

"Be my girlfriend," Rei said. It wasn't quite a question yet it wasn't demanding, either— it sounded more like a plea. The words instantly hit Aya like a whiplash and she blinked hard to assure herself that the scene before her wasn't a whimsical dream. She wasn't even quite sure if she heard Rei correctly. For a few moments she didn't say anything and let what had just occurred process in her mind.

"Be... Be your..." Aya finally said. Her words trailed off as she suddenly was interrupted by a third person.

"Oi! Rei!" called out the new voice from a few feet past the koi pond. Aya's eyes shot up and saw Yuuya running over towards the pavilion. Rei, too, turned around to see his best friend in the distance. "There you are! Been looking all over for you!"

"What?" Rei asked, his voice hinting a bit of annoyance.

"Coach is looking for you! Something about this weekends' match!" Yuuya replied back, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice across the garden.

Rei gave a grunt and it was followed by an exasperated sigh. He ran his strong hand through his raven hair, causing Aya to all the more admire him. He was just too cool in her eyes.

"I'm sorry we couldn't eat our lunch together," he said rather apologetically, his hand now scratching the back of his neck.

"It's okay, it sounds important," Aya replied with an understanding smile on her graceful face. Rei could have sworn that she was an angel. "You should go."

"Okay, but... just think about it, alright?" Rei said, making Aya blush. She knew exactly what he was pertaining to. She nodded her head shyly, causing him to give his adored half-smirk.

"Come on Rei!" Yuuya called out, much to Rei's annoyance.

"Ja," he said to Aya, and he was off before she could even return the goodbye.

Aya watched him walk towards Yuuya, hands shoved in his pockets and strutting at a nonchalant pace that evidently made Yuuya even more impatient. Aya watched the two boys leave the vast courtyard, her mind in a haze from what had just transpired.

"Is... Is this real?" Aya asked herself as she took a seat on one of the benches under the pavilion. Not only had Rei expressed that he _liked_ her but he had also asked her to be his girlfriend.

Admittedly, their time together had been short but there was no doubt in her mind that every second she was with him was pure bliss. Before coming to Ouran, all Aya had an eye for was her studies, her family, and her friends. Never had she paid attention to guys who admired her or a potential love life, no matter how much Ran and Miyuu pressed on about it. Heck, she didn't even pay attention to who the new hot celebrities were— this was evident, for she had not even realized that Rei was an up-and-coming model.

She didn't know how she ever lived without ever knowing Rei but, now, she knew she couldn't spend another normal day without him in her life.

* * *

"Ayaaa," two identical voices rang on either side of the brunette gal. "Earth to Aya!"

"E- Eh?" she chirped, suddenly snapping out of her reverie. She realized that she was dazing off while serving tea in the Host Club and knew that the situation could have definitely gotten a bit dangerous if she wasn't paying attention.

"What's gotten into you?" Kaoru asked, leaning an arm on one of her shoulders.

"You've been dazing off into space, weirdo commoner," Hikaru said, leaning an arm on her other shoulder. She wished they would be more considerate, seeing as she was carrying a whole tray of expensive imported teacups. The tiny cups were all empty seeing as the club session had just ended, nevertheless, it was still difficult to balance them all.

"S- Sorry," she stammered. "It was a long day."

"Is everything alright, Aya-san?" Haruhi naturally asked, being the most considerate Host. "You looked a bit distracted all afternoon."

"Really? Oh, y- yes! Everything's fine," Aya replied, turning pink. Was she truly being this obvious? She appreciated the concern coming from Haruhi but wished that the subject would be dropped. She didn't want the nosy and troublesome twins hearing about her situation.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked. "You always seem so reserved. You know you can tell us anything."

"Ne, Aya-chan, is it because you don't trust us?" Hunny-senpai asked with a pout.

"N- No! That's not it at all, senpai," Aya said, placing the tray down in an exasperated manner. She really would have liked it if they'd stop prying, even though she knew that their intentions were pure.

"What's this? Is Aya-hime troubled?" a flamboyant Tamaki entered the scene and immediately made Aya feel more self-conscious.

"No, senpai!" she replied a bit louder than she would have liked. She was beginning to get flustered. "I'm fine! Really!"

"Maybe it's stress?" Kyouya chimed in as he also entered the conversation. By now, there were absolutely no more guests in the music room. Aya was at least thankful for that factor in this most unwelcoming situation.

"That's not it, it's just—" she tried to say but was interrupted by the twins.

"Uh oh, looks like our scholarship student might fall behind," Hikaru snickered.

"Better teach her the ropes, Haruhi," Kaoru added, patting Haruhi's shoulder.

"No!" Aya yelped, feeling that she was at the end of her rope. Her face was flushed and she couldn't take it anymore. "It's just that Rei-kun asked me to be his girlfriend!" she accidentally blurted. Instantly, her eyes widened and she slapped her hands to her mouth, as if covering her lips tightly would take back what she had just said.

"Eh?" Haruhi mouthed.

"EEHHH!?" Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny echoed (but in a much more dramatic manner, of course). Kyoya simply pushed up his glasses as if he was not shocked by Aya's statement. Mori, who hadn't said a word to Aya all day, suddenly looked over with his eyebrows furrowed— it was a serious look that made Aya's heart constrict just a tiny bit.

"Y- You're Otohata's girlfriend?" Kaoru asked, eyed wide. "Hikaru and I went to middle school with him. He never showed interests in girls!"

"It's a miracle! A miracle!" Hikaru cheered, throwing his arms in the air. He was laughing and obviously very entertained by this all. "Even an emotionless ogre like that can learn to love!"

"Honestly, I was starting to think that he swung for the other team, if you know what I mean," Kaoru added, deep in thought.

"Wait— n- no! I didn't give him a reply yet," Aya cleared up, frantically trying to talk over the twins' jeers and laughter.

"Well, why not? Could it be that you don't you like Rei-kun?" Hunny asked innocently.

"I... I..." Aya stammered, the pink filling up her fair face completely. She didn't know if she felt comfortable answering this question in front of the whole Host Club. She was especially mindful of Mori, who had his back turned on the group with his arms crossed. Aya wondered what kind of expression he was wearing.

"Ah, let's not dive into Aya's personal business," Haruhi insisted once she saw how uncomfortable Aya had become. "It's none of our—"

"Yeah," a small grunt suddenly came from Mori's lips and everyone turned to gaze at him, in shock that he had actually spoken about the situation. "Stop."

"S- Senpai," Aya mouthed in a small whisper. However, Mori simply turned away once again and walked towards the music room's exit.

"What's up with Mori-senpai?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru instinctively looked towards Hunny-senpai, who just simply shrugged while holding his Usa-chan.

"Hmm," Haruhi hummed to herself, speculating a theory in her witty mind. "Could it be...?"

"What is it?" the twins asked, both equally curious and nosy as ever.

"Nothing, nothing," Haruhi brushed the thought away. Mori-senpai having a crush on Aya? It sounded plausible, yet Haruhi decided to keep the speculation to herself. Mori was very popular and she remembered hearing from Tamaki that he often got a weekly confession. Alas, Mori would always turn the girls down and send them off crying with heartbreak, even if he didn't mean for it to end up that way. He had a certain taste that the other girls couldn't fulfill.

To Haruhi, Aya seemed like a pure and hardworking girl whose sincere personality could complement Mori's rough edges. It wouldn't be surprising at all if Mori had indeed begun to fall for the sweet new transfer student. He was a simple man and Aya was exactly just that. She was quiet like him, yet reached out her kindness whenever she sought the opportunity. She was shy, yet bold to stand up for what was important to her. In Haruhi's mind, they were the perfect match.

"Ah, the time!" Aya stated as she glanced over at a clock by the door Mori had just exited through. She should have been home preparing dinner by this time. Her mother, who was a traveling doctor, was sent oversees for several weeks once again. Meanwhile, her father was a very inept cook and often relied on Aya times like these. She could imagine him attempting to put a meal together at the moment but very unsuccessfully for that matter. "Sorry guys, I've got to go! I'm way late for dinner!"

"But wait, we wanna ask more about that Otochi—" Hikaru began to say but was cut off by Aya who dashed off.

"There really is nothing more to say!" she said in a rush. "Ja! See you tomorrow!"

And, while grabbing her books from a nearby table, Aya left the music room just as briskly as Mori-senpai had done.

Aya ran down the halls, skipped down a vast set of marble stairs, and exited the building. She usually got home by train but needed to walk a small distance in order to reach the station. She cursed herself for allowing the time to slip past her— surely, her poor father would be wondering where she was by now. As much as she loathed the superficial materialism of the spoiled kids at Ouran, being a rich student with a personal driver would come in quite handy right now. She was panting and there was a layer of sweat on her forehead but she didn't care. She just wanted to get home.

"Almost there!" she panted as she turned a corner and began to see the train station; it was only a few dozen meters away. Then, her heart fell to the pit of her stomach as she saw the silver bullet train speed off from the platform. "N- No! Wait! Don't leave!"

She slowed down her running pace and cursed inwardly. She had just missed the one and only train in the area that would take her to her part of town; she lived rather far from Ouran and the next train wouldn't be coming around for another half-hour. She let out a loud sigh and rummaged through her bag, pulled out a pink handkerchief, and wiped the sweat from her face.

"If I hadn't stayed so long at the Host Club..." she whispered, "then I wouldn't have missed the train. Then I wouldn't have blurted out that Otohata asked me out." She then envisioned Mori-senpai's face as the topic of Rei came up. "Then I wouldn't have made senpai angry," she said sadly.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" a sudden voice shook Aya from her thoughts. She peered up and saw two guys standing before her with smug looks on their scary faces.

"With that uniform, looks like one of them rich Ouran girls," the other guy, a burly blonde, said rather hungrily.

"Missed the train, sweetie?" the taller brunette asked. "But why would a rich, pretty girl like you need to be taking the train?"

"Maybe her limo picked up the wrong rich kid," the blonde laughed. The two were walking closer and closer towards her and Aya stepped back until a wall behind her prevented her from taking any more.

"N- No, there must be some misunderstanding, I'm not—" Aya nervously began to say but the brunette had grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"You're a real pretty one," he said in his low voice. She heard the other guy snickering in the background. "You've got money too, right? Sounds like my type of girl."

"P- Please, stop," Aya pled, trying to pry herself from his hold. By this time, she had dropped everything that she was holding. "I'm telling you, I'm really not—"

"Let her go," a low, cool voice interjected.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" the blond asked angrily.

Aya looked over and, for a minute, believed that it was Rei standing before her. However, after a moment more of looking, she realized who it really was and gasped with happiness and relief.

"M- Mori-senpai," she mouthed, feeling overjoyed at his appearance.

"Another rich kid, huh?" said the brunette guy who was holding onto Aya. "You want her, huh? Well, what's a spoiled brat like you going to do?"

"Tell you what, give us some cash and we'll hand her over," laughed the blonde.

"I said let her go," Mori repeated, still in his calm voice. There was a detectable edge to his usually complacent voice. "Final chance."

"Really? Not budging, eh?" said the brunette as he strengthened his hold on Aya, who cringed with pain. "Then neither will we."

"Too bad," muttered Mori, who swiftly took down the blonde and then the brunette immediately after. Aya had barely blinked and couldn't seem to believe how fast and efficiently Mori had taken down both of the perpetrators singlehandedly. It barely took him two swift movements to take the two down with his bare hands. It amazed Aya to see how graceful fighting looked when Mori was the one performing it— not to mention how effortless he made it seem.

"Senpai," Aya whispered, her eyes wide with shock. This was the first time she'd seen him excel in his martial arts. She knew he was quite skilled in kendo but assumed he was well trained in other forms as well.

"T- This kid is crazy!" the brunette guy yelled as he got up. His nose was bleeding from hitting the ground face-forward.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled the blonde as he cowardly scurried away. The brunette followed suit. "Damn rich kids!"

"Are you alright?" Mori asked, his voice low and stagnant as usual. His hands were shoved into his pockets, as if what he had just pulled off was no big feat.

"I'm fine," Aya admitted, her hands and voice a bit shaky. "I'm just lucky that you were in the area, senpai. Or else, I..." Aya drifted off, not even wanting to think about what would have happened if Mori had not come to save her.

"I saw you running out of the school so I had my driver follow to make sure you were okay," he said. "And I'm glad that I did." Aya could have sworn that she saw him heave a small sigh of relief. "You know, you get into an awful lot of trouble. First, those girls from school. Now, this."

"I- I'm sorry," Aya bit her bottom lip. Hearing how helpless she was hurt a bit, especially coming from Mori-senpai, whom she looked up to so much. The last thing she wanted was for him to think that she was a burden. She felt hot tears beginning to form in her eyes and hated herself even more for wanting to cry— He already thought she was a bother and now she would look even more like a helpless child in his eyes. She bowed her head down low to hide her face with her dark hair. Being scolded from a person who barely spoke in the first place felt like a hurtful slap to the face. These weren't the kinds of words she wanted to hear coming from Mori.

Then, suddenly, she felt a large, warm hand caressing her cheek. The hand lifted her face and she found herself staring into the dark, mysterious eyes of Mori-senpai. She felt her face instantly shoot up in temperature as a lone tear escaped her eye, grazing along the palm of Mori's hand.

"If it's you I had to protect, I wouldn't mind it," he stated, staring into her watery eyes. He was extremely close to her and she could feel his breath on her skin. She felt suffocated by how intimate he was and could feel herself drowning in his dark grey orbs.

"S- Senpai?" she managed to blurt out after a few moments. Was she hearing things correctly? This was the second time today that she questioned what she was hearing. She didn't know how to react— she didn't even know if forming coherent sentences was in her capabilities right now. Her mind was in a haze and she swore her heart was beating so fast that Mori would be able to hear it.

"I didn't like hearing about Otohata back in the Host Club," he said lowly, still caressing her face and examining her expression. His face was serious and his brows furrowed just a bit. She smelled the faint scent of a cedar forest that clung onto his skin. "And I hate how late I was in realizing it but, I like you, Hoshino."

"W- What?" she gulped. He was surprisingly straightforward with his feelings and it caught her off-guard. But then again, she couldn't imagine a guy as serious as Mori-senpai beating around the bush or playing useless mind games, either. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Just earlier today, Rei was asking her to be his girlfriend. Next thing she knew, Mori-senpai was confessing to her! She was beginning to wonder if this was all a messed up scheme that rich people did to poke fun at the _"commoners."_ She didn't know how much more of this her poor little self could take all in one day.

"I don't want to put pressure on you but I'm going to be honest," he said, brushing aside a lock of hair from her face, making Aya blush even deeper (if that were even attainable). "It would be nice if you chose me."

Aya stared in shock at Mori, who was merely centimeters away from her.

Was this truly happening to her? She continued to stare in disbelief.

A few months ago, a simple girl named Hoshino Aya transferred into Ouran Academy. Never would she figure that she'd end up here, at this moment, having the prestigious high school's two most mysterious, misunderstood, and feared guys confessing to her all on the same day.

First, there was Otohata Rei— the secretly talented boy who half the school loved (mainly the female students) and half the school feared, due to his cold looks and icy demeanor. Aya had grown to be friends with Rei over the past two months and discovered he was not unapproachable, bitter, and distant like the rumors said. He merely felt detached from Ouran's usual materialistic ways and longed for a life outside of the upper society that he was born into. He was a dreamer and Aya adored that about him.

Then, there was Morinozuka Takashi— the _"wild"_ or _"strong and silent"_ type, according to the Host Club's categorization. He barely spoke to Aya but when he did, it was always out of concern for her. Since day one, she felt as if there was more to him than meets the eye. He was like a strong, silent protector— a guardian, if you will. Being around him made Aya feel intimidated, only because she admired and looked up to him so much. He, too, was feared by more than half of the school but for different reasons; he was well respected for his martial arts and for his loyalty to his friends.

In a way, both of these boys were similar yet different all at once. Either way, no matter how she looked at it, Aya knew she was in a predicament. Not because she knew she would have to choose but because she knew that deep in her heart, she cared for both of these people. Never in a million years did she imagine herself getting into a dilemma like this.

And how she was going to tackle this unsuspected situation, Aya hadn't the slightest clue.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter VIII** **— A Torn Heart**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** I think I have an idea of how this story will play out but **I'd still love to hear your opinions!** So please leave them in a review! Also, I love Mori-senpai so much. He's like my dream guy, hahaha. I feel like he would be well paired with a girl like Aya— studious, hardworking, shy but self-righteous, not materialistic or spoiled... all of that! Also, I felt like it's in Mori's personality to be straightforward (almost in a blunt sort of way lol) with the girl he likes! Like he's slow to realize what he's feeling but once he does finally catch on, he would just tell her right away. Don't you think so? I dunno, that trait just seems to suit him! Please let me know what you think!


	9. IX — Rivals

**Siopao:** (10/04/2016) Super sorry for not updating for like three weeks! Grad school is so tiring and busy right now. Thanks to Mami, Maria, Zoe and (2) Guests for the reviews! You guys literally keep me going.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter IX — Rivals**

Once again, another long and dragging day at Ouran Academy ended with the sounding of the school bell. Usually, Aya would take her time with packing away her things. Yet, as of late, she had been quickly gathering her notes and books several minutes before the end of the lecture— all so she could avoid any interactions with a certain classmate.

"Ne, Aya, wanna go to the—" Kana began to ask but was quickly cut off by her brunette friend, who briskly stood up from her seat.

"Sorry, Kana-chan! I've got lots of studying to do!" Aya quickly said as she dashed out of the door. She didn't even look her in the eye before hurrying out.

"O- Oh," Kana said, dumbfounded in her place. The more petite gal placed an index finger to her chin in thought. This had been the third day in a row that Aya left the classroom without so much as a goodbye. She was really beginning to wonder what was up.

From the other corner of the room, Rei intently watched the entire interaction. He knew exactly what was going on; he knew that Aya was just trying to avoid him, ever since he asked her _that_ question. His own words that he spoke in the school gardens resounded in his mind: _"Aya, be my girlfriend."_

He sighed. Was she _that_ opposed to the idea? He wished he had never asked her such a thing. Now, she absolutely loathed him. He mentally hit himself for being so dumb and insensitive. Even throughout the school day, he could tell she was intentionally avoiding him. She would just scurry off quickly whenever he was within a few meters of her. She also never came to their own little pavilion during lunch anymore. Every time the class was dismissed, she was off before he could even lift so much as a finger. He sighed as continued packing his things. He had to fix this one way or another.

Of course, Rei knew that he wasn't the sole reason for Aya's strange behavior.

Yuuya informed Rei just a few days ago that Morinozuka Takashi had also begun courting Aya. Yuuya said that he witnessed the third year protecting her at the train station, the same afternoon that Rei asked her to be his girlfriend. Naturally, of course Aya would feel uncomfortable around him. She probably was feeling so much pressure at the moment.

"You," Kana said as she was suddenly in front of Rei. Her fierce blue eyes were piercing through him and her hands were on her petite waist.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"I don't know what you did to Aya but I know something's up," she spoke straightforwardly. "She's not acting right."

"Why would it be my fault?" Rei coldly asked.

"Just a gut feeling," she replied, an eyebrow arched.

"Whatever, Miura," he bluntly replied. He didn't feel like answering to her at the moment, especially as he was already annoyed with his own self right now.

"I'm serious," Kana spoke solidly. For a small girl, she was a bit intimidating, even to the infamously cold-blooded Otohata Rei. "Fix it." And with that final say, she spun on her heels and walked out of the classroom.

"Trust me, I wish I could," he whispered to himself.

* * *

"Eh? No Aya again today?" Hikaru asked as he checked the time on his wrist watch. Since Aya's transfer to Ouran, it was a part of her schedule to come help in the club activities after she got one hour of studying done in the library. She wasn't obliged to do any of it— she simply did it since she made such good friends with the group of lively and charismatic boys (she still had no knowledge of Haruhi's true biological gender). However, today was Aya's third day in a row not showing up to the Host Club.

"Looks like it," Haruhi replied, looking a bit worried. "She's been pretty MIA, even during the school day. I hope everything is alright with her."

"Wonder what could have happened," Hunny-senpai said, clutching his Usa-chan tightly. "M- Maybe she got tired of us?" he said sadly.

"I'm sure that's not it, senpai," Haruhi comforted the smaller blonde.

"Still, it's out of character for her not to even contact us," Kaoru stated. "Do you know anything about this, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Well, according to my records, she's been present for school," he said, referring to his black portfolio. "So she must just be going home straight away."

"This is troubling, indeed," Tamaki stated, deep in thought.

"Takashi, do you know what happened with Aya-chan?" Hunny asked while clutching his Usa-chan. There was a bit of a pause in which the taller third year did not say a word.

"No," he finally grunted. He swiftly turned around to leave the situation but immediately banged his shin on a wooden coffee table. Haruhi, being the most observant, took note of this act. In her eyes, Mori had been acting quite strangely for the past few days— actually, it all started the very day that Aya did not come to help out in the Host Club. Just like what he had just exhibited, Mori was frequently running into closed doors, banging into tables, and staring blankly into space (well, more than usual, that is).

"I'm sure she'll turn up," Haruhi said, after observing the brunette third year try to play off his clumsiness as smoothly as he possibly could. "I mean, she doesn't owe us anything. _I_ surely wouldn't stick around if I didn't have a debt with you all."

"Ouch, daughter! How dare you be so cold?" Tamaki shouted while clutching his heart dramatically.

"Hmm, well I need to get home, too, actually," Haruhi stated, paying no mind to Tamaki's theatrical tears. "There's a sale on pork at the market today. Hope you guys don't mind if I head out a bit early."

"Man, we're left to clean up without Haruhi or Aya?" Hikaru complained. "This stinks."

"So cruel," Kaoru pouted.

"You'll survive," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.

Just like Aya, taking the train was also was Haruhi's usual way of commuting to Ouran. She strolled a short distance to the station, making sure to tighten up her scarf. The trees were turning into a variety of red and orange hues, while the breeze was cool and brisk. She inhaled as she walked in solitude, finally glad to have a moment of silence after another crazy afternoon at the Host Club.

As she stepped onto the crowded train, Haruhi passed through the crowd with a bit of effort. This was a busy time of the day for the train, seeing as workers and students alike were all trying to get home. Haruhi squeezed through strangers but was slightly surprised to bump into a certain midnight-haired girl clad in a familiar yellow dress.

"Hello, Aya-san," Haruhi said, tapping her shoulder.

"O- Oh! Haruhi-san, it's you," Aya replied as she spun around, eyes slightly widened with the pleasant surprise.

"You take this line too? How come I've never seen you?"

"I'm usually in the last train car, actually," Aya explained with a small smile. "But today it was just way too crowded, so here I am."

"Ah, that explains it, then. I'm usually in one of the middle cars."

"Didn't you have the Host Club today?" Aya asked.

"Yeah, I left a bit early, though," Haruhi said as she explained to Aya about the pork sale. Aya simply smiled at this. Haruhi was such a normal guy that it really entertained her to see how well he got along with the rest of the Host Club. "Ne, Aya-san, why have you been avoiding us?"

"A- Ah," Aya mouthed. Haruhi sure was straightforward. "I haven't been avoiding you! It's just... I—"

"You've been avoiding Mori-senpai, then," Haruhi clarified.

"W- What? Haruhi-san, b- but how did you know?" Aya asked, flustered.

"So something really did happen between you two?"

"Well, I... I suppose," Aya admitted, but skipped the details.

"I had a feeling," Haruhi spoke, placing an index finger on her chin. "Aya, I don't know what happened between you and Mori-senpai but you two need to patch things up. Senpai is a mess right now."

"What? Is he really?" Aya asked, concern painted on her face.

"Yeah, when Mori-senpai gets thrown off by something, he acts really strange. He's constantly bumping into solid walls and doors, doesn't watch where he's walking, knocks a bunch of things over... He's been acting like a total doof, really."

"Ah, senpai..."

"That's how I knew something was up with him. He acted the same way when Hunny-senpai got a cavity. Plus, you haven't been around so I kind of just put two and two together."

"Nothing gets past you, Haruhi-san," Aya stated, with a small smile on her face. "But yes... I suppose you're right. I've kind of been avoiding senpai, so I haven't been coming to the club. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry or offend anyone," she apologized sincerely, bowing her head slightly.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"W- Well," Aya stuttered, avoiding Haruhi's gaze. "Um, y- you see... It's just that... Mori-senpai... h-he—"

"Did he ask you out?" Haruhi bluntly asked, immediately causing Aya's cheeks to further deepen in pinkness.

"Eh? Haruhi-san, you're really good at seeing me through," Aya said with a small, embarrassed smile. "I guess I'm _that_ transparent."

"No, like I said, I'm just pretty good at analyzing situations," Haruhi chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "In any case, I think you should stop avoiding Mori-senpai. I'm presuming you're avoiding Otohata, too?"

Aya merely responded with a shameful nod of her head.

"I know it seems difficult but they both deserve an answer, even if it can't make everybody happy in the end," Haruhi advised. "It's the right thing to do. After all, you can't avoid them forever. Ouran isn't _that_ big of a school. Running away would get tiring."

"I... I know," Aya sighed. "I don't want to hurt either of them. I— I care for them both," Aya admitted with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. "I'd rather just seclude myself and have them forget about me. They eventually would, I know it. I don't want to burden anyone with my presence. It seemed like the best way..."

"Aya-san, don't be so harsh on yourself. You deserve to be happy, too, you know," Haruhi said, patting Aya's shoulder. "Your heart will tell you the right decision to make."

Aya's eyes slightly widened at the insight. Her heart... yeah, it definitely would show her whom she truly wants to be with. She should just trust in what her heart has to say and, surely, it would help in guiding her towards the right path. Suddenly, she felt a bit more light-hearted about the situation.

"Ah... You're right, Haruhi-san. Thank you for that. I'm glad that we ran into each other," the gal said with a smile. She didn't quite understand it, but she always felt like she could have meaningful heart to hearts with Haruhi. He had a sense of comfort to him that Aya couldn't quite explain. He was just so much more sensitive than the other guys at the Host Club. "I feel like you and I can just talk so freely to each other."

Suddenly, someone who was walking around in the train car pushed Aya right into Haruhi, causing the two to be tightly forced against each other. Haruhi's back was leaned against the wall while the front of Aya's torso was pressed against Haruhi's torso.

"Sorry! Excuse me!" the faceless voice said as he kept on moving past the dense crowd to try and find a seat.

"Uh..." Haruhi said, a blush forming on her face. Aya, too, had a scarlet trail form on her cheeks and her eyes widened in shock. The two stared at each other for quite some time, feeling an awkward tension building up in the air.

"Ha... Haruhi-san..." Aya whispered, her body still pinned onto Haruhi's.

"Y- Yeah?" Haruhi replied as a corner of her mouth twitched. She knew what was coming next. Surely, Aya wasn't dumb.

"Are... Are you a girl?"

* * *

A new morning, a new day. The sun was shining brightly as Aya walked across the front lawn of Ouran and through the vast doors of the entrance. It was going to be a new day of opportunities for Aya. She exhaled steadily as she placed her shoes inside her shoe locker and adjusted the slippers on her feet to fit snugly.

Today was going to be the day— she definitely was going to talk to Rei and Mori-senpai later on. She figured she'd just ask to speak with Rei during lunch and with Mori after the Host Club activities. That would surely give her some time to become mentally prepared. Yesterday's talk with Haruhi definitely gave her a new resolve— she was going to attack the matter and stop avoiding them both.

"Aya," Rei suddenly said from a few feet away. She immediately froze in her spot, eyes wide as saucers. She wasn't ready to face him right now! Panicking, she spun on her heels to walk the other way, trying to avoid confrontation as smoothly as she possibly could. Then, the worst possible thing that could have happened, happened.

"Hoshino," Mori said as he came into view and obstructed her only way out.

In front of her was arguably the tallest guy in school. Behind her was Rei. On either side of her were shoe lockers. She was trapped like a mouse and she couldn't escape the situation. She knew she'd have to face these two eventually and she even devised a plan to do so later on. She just wished it didn't have to be so soon... and with both of them both present! This was not according to the strategy that she had drawn up in her mind at all.

Aya then remembered her talk with Haruhi on the train and took a deep breath. They both deserved the truth and she was going to give it to them, no matter how hard it was going to be for her. Maybe it was fate that brought all three of them together like this. She needed to trust her heart.

"You can't avoid us forever," Rei said, his arms crossed. He was quite annoyed by the senior's untimely presence but ultimately was grateful that Aya was blocked from escaping him again.

"Why haven't you come to the Host Club?" Mori asked, his stare intense. Although he was speaking directly to Aya, his intimidating gaze did not leave Rei. This was possibly the most intense stare-down that Aya ever experienced.

"I- I didn't mean to avoid you two," Aya admitted apologetically, finally finding the courage to speak. Her tone was meek and shaky but she urged herself to continue. "And I'm sorry that it seems that way. I just... had a lot of thinking to do."

"Aya," Rei spoke as he finally looked her in the eye, his features softening. "I'm sorry if you were startled by what I said in the courtyard. I— I don't want to rush you."

"Nor do I," chimed in Mori, much to Rei's annoyance.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Aya whimpered.

"But you also aren't doing us any favors by avoiding us," Rei said.

"Whatever your decision, we can handle it," Mori added. "At least, I can."

"So can I," Rei competed.

"O- Okay," Aya breathed, still standing in between the two handsome men. "But I want this to be fair. If I'm going to decide, then I want to make sure it's the right choice. So... I'm going to need a bit more time."

"Fine," Mori said.

"Alright," Rei said at the same exact moment. The two glared at each other once again.

"I don't want any bad blood," Aya expressed, "so please stop looking at each other like that."

Instead of agreeing, the two stubborn guys huffed and looked away from each other, arms crossed. Aya sighed in a defeated state. She was afraid this would happen. This was why she'd rather just seclude herself instead of causing everyone problems. She didn't want to be the reason for Rei and Mori not getting along.

"A date," Mori spoke lowly. Aya hardly could make out what he just said.

"E- Eh?" Aya chirped.

" _He_ took you to the fall festival," Mori said, his dark eyes as piercing as ever as he glared over at Rei. Then, he did something bold— Mori slowly approached her and softly took her by the hand right in front of Rei, causing Aya to blush immensely at his warm touch. Rei scowled under his breath and looked away heatedly. It annoyed him that he had no right to prevent Mori from touching Aya like that.

Mori intertwined his long fingers with hers, loving the way her soft and delicate hand felt in his. He felt that if he didn't handle her gently enough, she would crumble right within his hold. She was like fragile porcelain doll to him and he wanted to protect her always.

"S- Senpai?" Aya whispered, her face flushed and her heart pounding in her chest. He always had this kind of effect on her. He noticed her reddened cheeks and smirked slightly. It was pleasing to know that he could elicit that type of reaction from her.

"I'd like to take you out on a date to even the playing grounds."

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter IX** **— Rivals**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** To my last reviewer from chapter 8, I really took your review to heart! You're right, I wish I had incorporated more of a build-up in Aya and Mori's relationship and I'm definitely going to keep that in mind from now on! Like I said before, I felt like Mori is the type to just keep his feelings to himself and not even realize that he was already falling for Aya... he would just show it in his _Mori-esque_ ways, like being there to protect her and such. The "sudden-ness" of his character in my story is just something I threw in... I feel like Mori would only be sudden for a girl he really liked. :) Also I think he was more sudden here because of the competition with Rei, hehehe.

Thanks for all your support! Please continue to give me your input!


	10. X — Color Of Autumn

**Siopao:** _(10/18/2016)_ Updated sooner than I thought, despite how crazy grad school has been. Thanks for waiting, my few but cherished readers. Thanks again to **Maria** and **Mami**! Only got two reviews but that's alright! You guys rock! Another thing that inspires my writing is the entire _Spirited Away_ soundtrack, the _Jazzin' for Ghibli_ soundtrack, and Nujabes' album called _Spiritual_ _State_. They're really thought-provoking and you guys should check the playlists out on Youtube! (This isn't an ad, I'm really just saying what type of music inspires me, lol.)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter X - Color of Autumn**

Mori looked at a message on his phone to verify that he had arrived to the proper address that Aya informed him about. He checked his watch and it was precisely 10:30 in the morning. He had arrived at her house on the dot, without a minute to spare. Would she think it would be weird if he was so punctual? He shook away the thought, thinking that Aya was the type of person who would appreciate such promptness. Without further adieu, he stepped out of his vehicle and strolled up the walkway to the front door.

Mori gave two modest taps on the door with his knuckles. Almost instantly, he heard the fumbling of light footsteps on the other side. He smiled to himself as he heard the footsteps approach the door, then swiftly go back towards the other end of the house.

 _"What's she up to?"_ he thought to himself as he waited a few more seconds. He felt a cool autumn breeze tousle his short black hair and further shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets to contain his body heat. The sun was bright and warm and he thanked the heavens that it was a perfect fall day. He looked around and saw that the Hoshino lawn was well-kept and that the humble two-story home was quite contemporary and modern-styled. He then remembered Kyouya mentioning that Aya's father was an architect. Did he possibly design the home?

The creaking of the opening door shook Mori from his observations. He redirected his view towards the doorway and his breath was taken away almost instantaneously.

Before him was none other than Hoshino Aya, looking as meek and timid as she always did. This was the first time Mori had seen her outside of her Ouran uniform— she wore a dainty red skirt and a warm cream-colored sweater that hung off of her delicate shoulders. She wore knee-high brown boots and thick black socks that went up a bit further towards her thigh. Her beautiful hair had soft waves towards the ends and he immediately had the urge to touch those soft dark locks.

"Hoshino," Mori mouthed, eyes slightly widened.

"G- Goodmorning, senpai," Aya greeted with a small smile. This, too, was the first time Aya had seen Mori outside the confines of Ouran Academy. She was used to seeing him in that blue uniform suit or in some strange new cosplay that the Club always made him throw on (though he never really seemed to mind it). He was wearing a casual black jacket, dark-colored jeans, and black sneakers. Aya thought that dark colors suited him very well and admired how cool he looked standing before her.

Truth is, she still couldn't believe that she was actually going out on a date with Mori-senpai. The way he explicitly asked her out still made her heart thump outrageously (not to mention the fact that he asked her right in front of Rei). She was so nervous that she even thought about running back to her room before answering the door. However, she knew she couldn't take back the agreement to the date at this point. Even now, with Mori right before her very sight in front of her own home, she still couldn't fathom how peculiar the situation was to her. She felt like she was in a dream and that she could wake up at any given moment though, admittedly, she did not want to.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, shaking her from her disbelieving thoughts.

"Un!" she replied with a happy nod and pink cheeks. She then grabbed a small brown bag from a closet next to the door and slung the long, thin strap over her exposed shoulder. Despite her nervousness, she was actually quite excited to be getting some one-on-one time with Mori. She wondered all sorts of things about him and this was a prime opportunity to seek out her curiosity.

They approached Mori's car (it was a sleek, black Audi A7) and the third year, just like Rei had done, held the door open for her. She took her seat and Mori walked over to the other side and sat next to her. The driver of the sporty and luxurious vehicle drove off without saying a word.

"So, where are you taking me, senpai?" Aya asked curiously as she nervously fidgeted with the tassels attached to her bag.

"You'll see," he simply replied. From the corner of her eye, Aya saw that a tiny smirk graced Mori's lips. Anticipation was building up inside her as the car ride went on. Who knew that Mori was capable of keeping surprises? She awkwardly fiddled with her skirt as she couldn't find the words to say to him.

Mori, too, looked towards her from the corner of his eye. His smirk grew into a soft smile that reached the corner of his eyes as he saw how nervous Aya was acting. Ever since the first day she walked into the Host Club, he would always know her as the nervous girl. At first, he thought she was like the rest of the girls that would often confess to him— lacking personalities, incapable of standing up for themselves, and unbearably weak. He always turned down those confessions as nicely as he possibly could; Mori didn't find tepid girls to be the least bit interesting to him.

Then, ironically, his views on Aya changed when she had her first encounter with Otohata. He remembered that day quite vividly; he recalled that some first-year girls were picking on her for being around the Host Club and Tamaki too much. They accused Aya of trying to steal Tamaki away and even physically harmed her. Mori still remembered the swollen, reddened wrist that Aya displayed when she reached the Host Club later that afternoon. Though Aya could have easily ratted the girls out, she defended them and claimed she didn't know their names. Immediately, Mori saw through her lie and confronted her about it.

That day, he knew that Aya was not just a frail, defenseless soul. He knew she was kind-hearted, had faith in people, and was a believer of love. Her strength resided not in physical ability, but in her soul. She had compassion for other people who arguably did not even deserve it. She showed her power and might in different ways. As Aya kept coming back to help out in the Host Club, he all the more saw those traits in her. She wasn't obligated to return back to the Club and serve tea and clean up each day, but she did so anyway. She was the type of person to think of others' well-being before her own. To Mori, she was an absolute angel.

"Master Takashi," the driver spoke as the car came to a halt. "We have arrived at the location you've given me."

Without another second, the driver stepped out and opened the door for Aya. Mori also stepped out of the car and walked to Aya.

"W- What is this place?" Aya asked as Mori took his place next to her. They walked up to an intriguing brick building wrapped in green ivy vines that Aya hadn't ever seen before. She did recognize, however, that they were still in Shibuya.

Mori gave her no response but instead walked ahead to open the door for her.

As soon as Aya entered the building, she felt her senses being overcome with the vibrant scent of various coffees and sweet tones of french pastries. Her eyes widened as she scanned the whole building— all four walls were covered with tall, vast bookshelves. In one corner, a roaring fire was warming up a few nearby readers who were sipping on lattes. The rustic ambiance of the cafe made her feel pleasantly comfortable, especially on a chilly fall day like today.

"This place... is amazing," Aya mouthed as her large, curious eyes continued to wander about. "H- How did you find this place?"

"I stumbled upon it by chance a while ago," he said, admiring the way she gazed at the scenery. He felt relieved that she liked his little surprise, though, a large part of him already knew she would appreciate the comfy book cafe. "It's a cafe where you can read their books during your stay. I remembered it the other day and thought you would like to see it."

"I can't believe a place like this has been in Shibuya all this time and I didn't know about it," Aya stated excitedly. Mori loved the twinkle that lingered in her hazelnut eyes. This was probably the most excited he had ever seen her.

A sense of satisfaction overcame him at once. Aya was finally smiling and happy. For some time, he wasn't sure if she was capable of being this happy and carefree. At the beginning, she always seemed way too nervous or far too serious about her studies. Then, to make matters worse for her, the troubling burden came upon Aya when both he and Otohata placed the pressure of making her "choose" between them. He felt terrible for causing the internal battle she currently was experiencing but he wanted to make the best of things. He was happy to know that little gestures like this could really lift up her spirits. Mori admired Aya's more serious and studious side but seeing this passionate side of her was truly refreshing, in his eyes.

"Do you want to order a drink?" Mori asked.

"That would be great," Aya replied, cheeks pink. They went up to the front counter and scanned the extensive menu that was etched on a huge chalkboard hanging overhead.

"Welcome!" the front-counter girl greeted jovially. "What will it be?"

"Hmm, let's see," Aya said as she debated among some choices in her head. "A soy matcha latte for me, please."

"And for you—" the girl diverted her eyes towards Mori and instantly blushed, "er... s- sir?" There was no doubt that she immediately found Mori to be attractive.

"Oolong," was his simple reply.

"I- Is that all?" the girl asked, fumbling with the cash register while still blushing at Mori. Aya was pretty sure that the cashier totally forgot that Mori wasn't alone.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he said as he looked down at Aya by his side.

"Ah— no, it's fine, senpai—"

"The pistachio macarons, please," he said to the girl.

"Senpai, you don't have to," Aya insisted.

"I want to," he replied with a small smile. "Plus, they look good, don't they?" he said as he gestured to them as they rested within the glass display.

" Y- Yes," Aya replied with a meek smile. So Mori-senpai also liked sweets, just like Hunny-senpai? Aya found the thought to be entertaining.

Honestly, Aya had never been given attention like this. She never dated anyone back in middle school or back at Hounan. She had such a studious reputation at her previous schools that the guys just felt intimidated by it. This was the first time that the opposite gender took particular notice in her and said anything about it. And to have two of Ouran's most good-looking guys in her school to court her at once? It was all too much for Aya to wrap her head around. She wondered what they saw in a plain and normal girl like her, quite honestly.

"Go look around," Mori urged to Aya as they both found a wooden round table with two cozy red-cushioned chairs. "I'll wait for our order."

"Really?" Aya asked, her face lighting up at once. Mori didn't fail to notice the glimmer in her eyes return once more. Mori nodded his head and watched Aya turn to one of the large book cases pressed against the wall. He watched her skimming the titles as her fingers brushed against the variously-colored spines, tilting her head in curiosity and eagerness. She looked like an ecstatic child in a toystore. Mori couldn't hold back a smile as she tiptoed to reach a brown book on a higher shelf.

Aya was unlike any other girl he had ever met. Her selflessness inspired him, while her intellect amazed him. She was beautiful and elegant, yet modest and humble. She was a bit on the shy and nervous side but these features about her did not irritate him. They were all a part of her unique personality and played a role in why he began to fall for her in the first place. She possessed a warm spirit that you could feel if you were lucky enough to get close to her.

Aya returned with the brown book along with two other books.

"Senpai, they have so many books to choose from," Aya said as she returned and took her seat across from Mori.

"What do you have there?" he asked, peering over.

"Well, this one looked like a really great collection of classical poetry," she said, gesturing to the brown book. "And this one is an intriguing reference book about the research paper I'm working on in class," she said, holding up a blue book that had something to do with science.

"What's that black one there?" he asked, eyeing the final book on the table.

"Oh! This one's for you, senpai," she beamed as she handed it over to him. Mori's eyes found the title and was quite surprised by what Aya had found for him.

" _Kendo: The Definitive Guide_?" he read the title aloud.

"I- I don't know if you've read it before but... well, I could put it back if you already have," Aya stuttered nervously. "If you don't want to read it or think it's not interesting I could—"

"This is perfect," he said, flipping through the pages and looking at the elaborate art. "Thank you."

Aya felt relieved and smiled.

"One soy matcha latte for the miss," the girl from before stated as she approached with a tray of their order. She briskly placed the mug of green latte in front of Aya, surprising her a bit. "And oolong for the gentleman," she stated as she gently placed the teacup in front of Mori. Aya didn't miss the wink she sneaked in while she addressed Mori. The server placed a small plate of the pistachio macarons in the center of the table.

"Thank you," Mori said, dismissing the server, oblivious to what she was trying to do. Or maybe he did see it but just chose to ignore it. Either way, it made Aya a bit happy.

Aya cupped her hands around her mug took a small sip of the latte. She immediately felt the sweet drink warming up her insides and gave a sigh of contentment.

"Is it good?"

"Delicious," she replied.

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes, reading their own separate books, snacking on the french sweets (which were extremely succulent), and sipping on their respective drinks. The fire was still roaring in the corner and classical music was a mere whisper in the background. Aya felt so relaxed and comfortable. She was glad that Mori had taken her to a casual place like this instead of a high-end restaurant or someplace else she wouldn't have felt comfortable being in. She peered over her collection of poetry and eyed Mori, who was silently scanning the Kendo book. She smiled warmly and felt a tug at her heart. Mori was so thoughtful for bringing her here.

Then, suddenly, Mori's eyes also shot up from his book and the two were gazing at each other face-to-face.

Immediately, blood shot up to Aya's face and she tried hiding it by ducking deep into her book. Mori responded with a chuckle. Aya tried using her dark hair as a curtain to hide her face; Mori so wanted to reach out his hand and tuck those midnight strands behind her ear. A face of an angel should never be hidden, in his opinion.

"Hoshino," he spoke lowly in quite a serious tone, "are you scared of me?"

"What?" Aya said, laying her book flat on the table and placing her hands on top. The look on her face reflected slight perplexity. "Senpai, I've never seen you as frightening."

"Not even when you first came to the Host Club?"

"Of course, I thought you were a bit intimidating," she admitted, cupping her hands around her mug once more to absorb the last few moments of warmth from her latte. "but I could tell that Mori-senpai was a very kind person. I could see it by the way you always look out for Hunny-senpai and the others. The way you are always so kind to the girls that request you in the Host Club. A- And by the way you protect me. With you, I..." she paused, blushing once again. "I feel as though I have nothing to be afraid of."

Mori looked on at Aya with wonder. This girl before him always managed to say how she truly felt without holding back. She was honest and pure, no matter how shy and embarrassed she felt about saying what was on her mind.

Even with the past girls that would try to confess to him, Mori could always sense a tinge of fear in their "professions of love." With Aya, there was none of that lingering fear. It was just pure trust.

He then reached out his large hand and enveloped hers within it. Her hand was warm from holding the mug; holding it the second time around felt just as invigorating as the first. It was just so petite that it really put him in awe.

In his heart, he knew that this was the very first time that he was truly falling for a girl. Many girls would request him in the Host Club but he felt as though none of them ever captured his heart; no one understood him to the fullest extent or even tried to know what he was like deep down. All they cared about was how good he looked or how tall he was or something else very superficial. To them, he was just the "strong and silent" type.

With Aya, he wouldn't mind exposing his whole soul.

* * *

In was the late afternoon now and Mori decided it was time to take Aya on the second part of the date that he had organized. Surprised that there was another part to the date, Aya happily obliged.

The two were now strolling through a park in which golden gingko trees surrounded the entire vicinity. The yellow fan-shaped leaves swirled about in the air as the fall breeze blew on the trees. Aya kicked some of the fallen leaves with her brown boots as she walked beside the much taller third-year. Kids were playing tag, catch, and enjoying the last few weeks of the warm autumn weather before the merciless winter would arrive.

"I've never been to this park during the fall," Aya chimed as she gazed in wonder at the golden gingko all around her. She had never seen so many at one location before. "It's beautiful."

"My parents used to bring me and my little brother here as a kid," Mori stated. "That is, before they got too busy with working."

"Ah," Aya mouthed. "So Mori-senpai has a little brother?"

"Yeah," he replied fondly. "Satoshi. He's in middle school, along with Mitsukuni's brother as well."

"It... It must be rough," she said a bit sadly. Aya used to believe that rich families had it all— wealth, power, and influence. But she supposed that no one in life can be excused from everyday problems and even issues within the home. Coming to Ouran allowed her to see that, now. "I guess I didn't know how much wealthy families also have their share of problems."

"Yeah," was his only reply as he continued walking on the path.

"I suppose I can somewhat empathize. My mother is always oversees since her passion is helping the sick in less fortunate areas. Sometimes she's gone so frequently that I don't even know what country she's off to. She's an amazing doctor though, so I would just feel selfish for telling her to stay home."

"So it's just you and your father?"

"Un," she replied with a smile. "At least, for weeks or months at a time. Dad is quite useless when it comes to cooking and housework, though. So I have to do a lot of that stuff when mom isn't around."

"I'd like to try your cooking someday," he said lowly.

Mori stopped walking as he and Aya were under the largest gingko tree in the park. The branches vastly covered them from above and hundreds of golden leaves danced around them from all sides. The fallen leaves twirled around Aya and the breeze gently blew her silky midnight hair all around her face. Mori stared right into Aya's large, innocent eyes and her full pink lips. Her face was so fair and a few delicate freckles adorned her small nose. He couldn't imagine another person who looked just as beautiful as she did right at this very moment.

"R- Really?" Aya asked, surprised. "Of course!"

"Hoshino," he mouthed, looking down at her. He realized how much smaller she was than him. He raised his hand as he took a wisp of her dark locks and tucked it behind her ear. She blushed at his gentle touch; Mori's dark grey eyes softened as he saw the pink forming on her cheeks. "I've been waiting all day to do that."

"Oh no, watch out!" a sudden voice said from behind. From the corner of Mori's eyes, he saw a red frisbee rapidly heading towards their direction. Instinctively, Mori gently pressed Aya's back against the wide trunk of the gingko tree and covered her with his own body. His right arm rested on the trunk above her head. Then, the red frisbee hit his shoulder and bounced off, causing the plastic toy to roll on the grass. "Sorry about that, sir!" the approaching kid said as he picked up his frisbee and scampered away to rejoin his friends.

"Senpai! Are you alright?" Aya asked, concerned about his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said, shaking it off quickly. "Barely felt it."

Aya sighed with relief. Mori sure was resilient. She felt as if he was always protecting her from some sort of peril. Maybe she was just that accident-prone.

Then, Aya noticed how close he was to her. His head was bent down close to her face as his arm leaned on the tree trunk, supporting his weight from above. Their noses were just about touching and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek amidst the cool air.

"Hoshino," he said her name again. A shiver went up her spine. His low voice was so sultry and made Aya weak in the knees.

"S- Senpai?" she responded, her voice meek.

Mori leaned in further and moved both of his hands up to her face, softly cradling her soft and warm cheeks. He stared into those large hazelnut orbs of hers once more and melted right into them; they were filled with such curiosity and wonder. These were eyes that were unafraid of him and trusted him.

He bent forward and pressed his lips on her forehead, causing her to blush profusely. His warm lips lingered on her skin for a few moments longer; Aya's face was beet red and she swore her heart would overload from how fast it was currently beating in her chest. She could hardly believe what was happening and took a few seconds to process that what was currently transpiring was not a mere dream.

Mori shifted his position and ended his soft kiss. He then entwined his arms around Aya protectively, one snaking around her slim waist and the other around her petite shoulders. She was pressed tightly against him and could smell his distinct forest scent. She did not know what was going on but she let herself be immersed in his strong hold. She clung onto his jacket and reciprocated the affectionate embrace. He was so warm and comforting; being in Mori's arms felt like the safest place in the whole world.

"I'm going to try my best for you," he stated seriously.

Mori pulled back and Aya gazed at him in wonder, focusing on his gentle grey eyes. A storm of golden leaves surrounded him and a few softly fell onto his broad shoulders. The cool air did not bother her; instead, it rather calmed down her overheated face. From this day forward, she would not just associate this season with red and orange leaves falling from their branches. It would mean so much more than just cool, crisp air and golden gingko trees. From this day forward, autumn would forevermore remind Aya of one particular afternoon with Morinozuka Takashi.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter X - Color of Autumn**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Ahhh I love Mori so much, writing this stuff about him makes me just want to date a guy like him. At least I know now that I like the strong and silent types, hahaha. I'm such a loser. Leave me some love, please! Would love to know your opinions on the Aya x Mori pairing!


	11. XI — First Heartbreak

**Siopao:** _(11/04/2016)_ I finished with my finals! Somehow, this was the best I have ever done in grad school lol. To celebrate... here's a new chapter! Thanks for reviewing Mami, Maria, and Shachiecoh Hime! Only three reivews... but all are very well appreciated!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XI — First Heartbreak**

"Helloo," Ran repeated, waving a hand over her friend's blank face. "Earth to Aya! Aya-ppe, do you copy!?"

"Eh?" Aya chirped, suddenly waking from her thoughts. She stopped dead in her tracks as her copper-haired friend gave her a suspicious look.

"Honestly, did you even listen to what I just said?" Ran asked, ticked off. "How do you even manage to walk in a straight line with such a deep trance like that?"

"Oh, come on, don't be so hard on her," Miyuu chimed in as she walked alongside Ran, who was in the middle of the trio. The three gals were enjoying a brisk fall weekend by shopping in Shibuya and each had a bag of newly-bought goodies in their hands. "After all, she was probably still thinking about yesterday's hot date with that Mori-senpai person from the Host Club."

"H- Hot date!?" Aya said in shock, turning pink. Indeed, she had told her two best friends about the date with the older student. She didn't fail to skip out on the details, including the sweet kiss that Mori unexpectedly placed on her forehead. Even the thought of it caused her heart to skip several beats. "I already told you guys, n- nothing happened!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ran said, rolling her eyes. "You _just_ went to a book cafe and _just_ went for a romantic fall stroll. You obviously are very into this filthy-stinkin-rich Ouran guy. No need to hide it."

"Ran!" Miyuu said, hitting her friend with her elbow. Aya was blushing deeper, now. "You say it so rudely! Be more respectful of Aya's feelings!"

"Sorry, sorry," Ran apologized half-heartedly, waving a hand in the air. "Eh? What the hell is this?"

The three gals came to a halt after running into a large group of loud girls crowding up the entire sidewalk. The sea of girls were all squealing for some reason and had their attention all pointed towards one particular direction.

"What's going on?" Miyuu asked curiously as she tried standing on the tips of her toes.

"Perhaps some sort of street act?" Aya suggested, also trying to get a better look but to no avail. There were just way too many girls to see what was going on.

"Eh!? Kotobuki, what the hell are you doing here?" said the red-haired tanned gal. Beside her were her two partners in crime, looking equally ticked off at the Number One Gal's presence.

"What do you mean? I own Shibuya, don't I?" Ran spat. "I can go wherever I want!"

"Like hell you own Shibuya!" the blonde tanned gal retorted.

"You're just here to steal our man!" the blue-haired tanned gal spoke heatedly.

"What man!? I'm not petty like that! Can't you see that I'm shopping with my friends, you dumb over-baked tan gals!" Ran shouted, swinging around the shopping bag in her hand. The four gals continued to fight as Miyuu and Aya looked on with grief.

"Can we ever get any peace while we're with Ran?" Miyuu sighed.

"I guess some things just never change," Aya half-chuckled.

"Stupid Kotobuki!" The red-haired gal shouted. "Quit playin' dumb!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Ran spat angrily.

"You're here to try and steal Rei-kun from us!" the blonde one shouted.

"You found out about his photoshoot and came scampering over! Go away, we saw him first!" the blue-haired one yelped.

"R- Rei-kun?" Aya whispered upon hearing his name. Was that who the crowd was for? Could she have heard wrong?

Meanwhile, in the center of the crowd, a photographer was taking multiple shots of Rei and Yuuya on a small stage. All around them, a crew held up several reflectors in order to get perfect lighting for the photoshoot. There was also a man directing on where the heartthrobs should look and what emotions to convey for each individual shot.

"Eh?" Yuuya said as he spotted commotion in the crowd. "The crowd is pretty wild today, right Rei?"

"Hn. Is it?" he asked in an uninterested voice as the photographer took more shots. He really didn't feel like being here at the moment. "Isn't it always like that?"

"No, today is especially noisy," Yuuya said as he zoned in on the three tanned sisters and a copper-haired gal in the back of the crowd.

"Loud girls are annoying," Rei grunted. Yuuya kept glancing at the crowd and suddenly noticed a head full of long, midnight hair. He couldn't get a clear shot of the person but somehow managed to spot her side profile for a brief second.

"Ne, back there," Yuuya spoke as the photographer clicked away. "Near that rowdy group in the very back. Isn't that Aya-chan?"

Rei looked up towards the direction of the loud girls in the back and, sure enough, spotted a fair girl with long, dark locks. She was looking away and seemed to be trying to calm down one of her friends who seemed to be caught up in some type of confrontation with three other girls.

"Why don't you go say hi?" Yuuya asked as he nudged his friend teasingly.

"Are you nuts?" Rei retorted.

"Ne, can we get a break?" Yuuya asked the director of the photoshoot.

"Yuuya, shut up," Rei mumbled.

"Eh? Really, Asou-kun?" the director asked. "But we're nearly finished."

"Just a quick break, please!" Yuuya plead. "Five minutes, tops!"

"Ah, alright, alright," the director spoke. "Make it quick."

"You heard him," Yuuya said to Rei with a wink.

The raven-haired boy sighed and slightly wanted to choke Yuuya for this. But he had been meaning to talk to Aya, so he was also a bit grateful for his friend's intervening act just now. He would never admit that, though.

As Rei stepped off of the platform, girls everywhere squealed with delight. As he walked, they cleared a path for him as if he were some type of god. They shouted his name for autographs but he didn't stop to look at a single one of them. He had his eyes on one girl in particular and he wasn't going to stop trudging through that dense crowd until he got to her.

Finally, he emerged from the insane crowd and ended up where Aya stood. The three weirdly tanned sisters were still bickering with the copper-haired girl with the red streak. Rei recalled seeing that girl at Aya's house when he picked her up for the fall festival. The other blonde girl was there, too.

"Aya," Rei spoke lowly. This got all the girls' attention and the heated tan gals stopped bickering with Ran at once.

"Kyaa! Oh, my gosh! It's Rei-kun!" the three gals yelled in unison, amazed that he came down to see them. Well, at least that's what they thought.

"O- Oh! Rei-kun," Aya spoke in surprise as she spun around to face him. Seeing her face made Rei's insides give a slight squeeze. "So it was true? This is your photoshoot?"

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm almost done. Can you... wait for me?"

"Ah... o- of course," Aya replied as she shyly looked down towards her feet, a blush forming on her cheeks. "That is, if it's okay with my friends that I stay behind," she added as she looked on towards Ran and Miyuu.

"Of course, Aya!" Miyuu winked, causing Aya's face to all the more look flustered and embarrassed.

"Great," he said with a small smirk on his face. "Give me twenty minutes." With that, Rei spun around to make his way back through the squealing crowd in order to complete the photoshoot. Now that he had something to look forward to, he was more eager to finish the shoot.

"Eh!? He came down to see the onee-gal!?" shouted the three tan sisters. (A/N: onee-gals or onee-gyaru are the mature-styled gals of Tokyo.)

"Duh. You thought he'd come down to see you three? What a joke!" Ran laughed.

"Why you..." they all growled.

"Welp, we'll be leaving you now, Aya!" Ran said merrily, ignoring the tanned-face sisters. She gave her brunette friend a hard pat on the back, causing the poor gal to nearly choke and fall forward.

"E- Eh? Already? B- But I—" Aya nervously stammered.

"You'll be fine, Aya!" Miyuu assured cheerfully. "It was Otohata who asked you to wait, right? So it must mean that he really wants to see you."

"I suppose but," she paused, fiddling with her thumbs, "I'm really nervous."

"Just be confident! You have two GL guys wrapped around your finger!" Ran laughed heartily. Aya blushed even deeper.

"N- No! Don't say it like that, Ran," Aya pouted. "I... I really care about Rei-kun and Mori-senpai. My decision will be a serious one and I'll be sure to follow my heart in deciding. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"So serious," Ran commented. "And we're just in high school, too. Kind of makes me itchy!"

"That's the heart of a pure gal for you," Miyuu added. "Well, do your best, Aya. We'll cheer you on," she said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, guys. I just hope that I can do the right thing," Aya said as she looked towards the direction that Rei disappeared off to. A feeling of longing stirred in her chest as she anticipated Rei's return.

Perhaps unexpectedly running into him like this was fate.

* * *

Aya patiently sat on a nearby bench, watching the sea of squealing girls from a safe distance. Since Rei came down and spoke to her personally, she received quite a few death glares from the girls in the crowd. She didn't want to get in the way of their fangirling so she decided to step away and wait for him a few meters away.

Aya checked her watch— she had already been waiting thirty minutes, not that she minded. She was always the more patient type of person, anyway. Was this the life of a local celebrity? Did they always have to deal with large crowds and overbearing tasks such as this photoshoot? Aya didn't know how Rei and Yuuya managed to balance this, baseball club, and school work all at once. It seemed like an impossible feat to her and she admired the two heartthrobs for their ambition.

"Aya," a voice called out, snapping Aya from her previous thoughts. She looked up to find Rei and Yuuya approaching her from the sea of girls.

"Oh. Rei-kun, Asou-kun! Finally finished?" she asked shyly as she stood up from the bench. She could feel the glares of the girls burning holes through her skin. She tried to ignore them but it was pretty difficult when there were literally dozens of them.

"Yep, all done! Sorry it took so long, Aya-chan," Yuuya apologized. "And no need to be so formal! Just 'Yuuya' is fine. We're friends now, after all!"

"Ah... Y- Yuuya-kun," Aya blushed with a small smile on her face. She was glad to be called his _friend_. "Thank you."

"Sorry for the wait," Rei mumbled, hands dug deep into his pockets. "We always have to end a shoot with an autograph signing. It's really annoying."

"Ah, Rei, don't be like that," Yuuya laughed. Aya was really in wonder at this friend pairing in front of her. Rei was definitely not as chipper and optimistic as Yuuya. It amused her a bit and reminded her somewhat of the Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai dynamic.

"Kyaa! Otohata-kun! Asou-kun! Please take a picture with us!" a few of the girls started mobbing over towards the heartthrobs and Aya.

"Ah, looks like they've started heading over," Yuuya observed.

"Sorry, Yuuya. Take this one alone, will you?" Rei asked. Actually, it was more like a suggestion rather than a question.

"Eh!?" Yuuya said in shock. Before he could even protest against the idea or say anything else, Yuuya was already fully mobbed by the large group of eager girls.

"Come on," Rei said as he grabbed Aya's hand, pulling her from the area. Aya blushed at his touch but willingly allowed herself to be lead out of the area by Rei. He briskly walked away from the infatuated girls, gently and wordlessly dragging Aya along with him. After a few moments of walking, the sounds of the squealing began to ebb and the crowd was no longer visible from where they stood.

They came to a halt in a small park. It was almost empty, save for a couple sitting on a bench nearby.

"Ah, sorry," Rei said lowly as he let go of Aya's hand.

"It's fine," Aya replied, blushing slightly as she looked away and took a step back from him. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. It wasn't the first time that he took her by the hand but she went crazy nonetheless. Aya wondered if she would ever get used to his touch. Rei observed her skittish actions and wondered if he had crossed the line with holding her hand and pulling her away like that.

"I wonder if Yuuya is going to kill me for that," Rei sighed, running a hand through his hair as he glanced back at the direction from which they came from.

"I don't think Yuuya-kun is the type of person who would take it out on you," Aya said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Rei said as he looked at Aya. That half-smirk Aya loved so much was gracing his handsome face. She just couldn't help but admire it. "You're right."

"S- So... what did Rei-kun want to do?" Aya asked.

Rei looked on at this girl before him. He still wasn't used to seeing her outside of her yellow Ouran uniform dress. Her style was simple, yet classy— she wore a flowing, lavender dress that reached right above her knees. She stayed warm with a cream-colored cardigan and matching over-the-knee socks. She wore knee-high gray suede boots that came with a small heel. She was absolutely stunning to him.

"It's kind of chilly," he stated. "Why don't we find a place to get tea?"

"That sounds nice," Aya replied with a small smile.

They walked around with a great distance spacing each other out and barely spoke. The two didn't have to walk far to locate a conveniently-placed cafe nearby. It was small, quaint, but homey. The two were seated by the front window right away and placed their respective orders— Rei got black tea while Aya ordered jasmine.

The two sat in silence for a bit, save for some small talk about the chilly fall weather. Aya cupped her warm teacup while Rei stared out of the window at the many passersby. She observed his dreamy look and noticed that he wore the same expression that he often made while gazing out of the window during class. The sun was beginning to set for the day, casting orange hues on his handsome face. The look made him seem like he was so distant and unreachable— almost as if he were in a different world. What could possibly be on his mind?

"Aya," he finally said, after what seemed like an eternity of silence. She jumped in surprise and almost spilled her jasmine tea. He took note of her uneasiness.

"Y- Yes?" she stammered. She didn't know why she felt so nervous at the moment.

"Are you uncomfortable around me?"

"E- Eh?" she mouthed in surprise. Could he notice how nervous she was acting? "It's just that... I wasn't anticipating to run into Rei-kun today in the city today. It was really unexpected."

"Ah, yeah. I usually do my shoots with Yuuya downtown."

"Rei-kun seems to be really popular, ne?" Aya said, forcing a smile. Admittedly, it made her a bit jealous to see Rei surrounded by so many girls. At school, he was also admired by the female students but they normally would not crowd around him like that, due to his icy demeanor. His admirers at school were more discreet, crushing on him from afar and perhaps placing notes in his shoe locker once in a while.

"It's annoying," he grunted after taking a sip of his black tea. "Do you think of me differently, now?"

"What do you mean?" Aya asked innocently. "I think that Rei-kun is really amazing! Between modeling, baseball, and school work, I really don't know how you manage."

Rei smirked that oh-so handsome smirk of his and Aya's heart skipped a beat. She looked down at her lap to avoid his gaze. She just couldn't bring herself to look him straight in the eye. It was way too much for her to bear. However, he interpreted her actions a little differently.

"It's not as glamorous as it seems," he said as he leaned his cheek on a closed fist. "I only did modeling since Yuuya basically dragged me along with him. It really is kind of a pain."

"It makes Rei kind of like a celebrity," she lightly giggled. "It's amazing, really. But..." Aya trailed off, her eyes focusing on the tea in her cup. _But it makes me feel a bit jealous,_ she wanted to say. What would Rei think? If she said that, would he think that she were unreasonable or childish?

"But?" Rei asked, eager to hear what she had to say.

"It's nothing!" Aya quickly said with a forced smile.

"Can I get you two anything else?" a chipper female waitress suddenly came and asked the pair. Aya was glad to have an interruption to distract Rei. She almost really embarrassed herself if she had ended up saying her true thoughts. Who was she to get jealous of those girls, in the first place? They all had a right to admire and flock around him. It's not like she was his girlfriend, or anything even close.

"No, thanks," Rei mumbled. The waitress nodded courteously and went off to tend to another table.

Aya observed Rei from where she sat, trying to obscure herself by bowing her head and hiding her eyes with her dark fringes. She looked up discreetly and found him staring out of the window once more, the dreamy and dazed look returning in his eyes again. She so wanted to just speak with him freely, like their days in the garden. Like that night of the fall festival. Why couldn't they be like that again? What was holding her back? Was it because now she knew Rei's true feelings?

Aya didn't quite understand it but she knew she felt some sort of attraction towards Rei that was not just solely physical. It was as if her soul longed to know his; as if the connection was on a spiritual level. How could she reach out to him when she was so nervous? She thought about her time with Mori-senpai and tried to recall if she was this nervous, too.

"Your date," he spoke unexpectedly. He was still staring out into the orange and pink sunset and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Eh?" she whispered, a bit confused.

"With Morinozuka. It was yesterday, right?" he asked blankly as he stared off into the distance.

"Ah. Y- Yes," she nervously confirmed. Was he in her head or something?

He was silent after that and just continued to stare out into the sky. Why was the air between them so dense? Why was the tension so thick? Aya was used to laughing and talking with Rei— just like during their carefree moments in the school garden under their pavilion. She thought about all the happy memories they shared at that spot. Why couldn't it be like that anymore? It frustrated Aya that she seemed even more distant from him than ever before.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly apologized, finally looking her in the eye.

"For what?" she asked, slight confusion painted on her fair face.

"I feel like it would be better if I had never confessed," he said. "If I had never... asked you to go out with me." Aya noticed that this was the first time she had ever detected a bit of sadness on his usually placid face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I can see that you're uncomfortable being around me," he stated, still facing her. In the sunset, she looked absolutely beautiful to him. It pained him that he couldn't be with her. He was angry with Mori for trying to compete with him. He was even more angry at himself for not confessing to Aya earlier.

"Rei-kun..." she whispered, looking down as she tightly gripped onto her lavender dress. She was at a loss for words. It seemed as if this was all coming out of nowhere. Was this what was on Rei's mind the whole time?

"So it's true?" he asked.

"I can't deny that I've been placed in an unexpected predicament. I- I've never had two people like me at the same time," she replied truthfully. She wanted to tell Rei that nothing happened between her and Mori-senpai— That she wanted to get to know Rei better— That she wanted to spend more time with him to all the more confirm the strong feelings that were welling up inside of her. "But—"

"I get it," he said flatly, cutting her off from saying anything else.

"Eh? You do?" she asked, surprised. _Did I convey my feelings properly? Did I get through to him?_ she asked herself. Somewhere in her heart, she doubted herself.

"Yeah." Suddenly, he stood up from his seat. His tea was only halfway finished. "I won't make you say it." _I won't make you say how troubled you are or how unfair you think it is that I'm putting you through this situation,_ Rei thought in his mind. He didn't want to make her say it, nor did he want to hear it. He already felt utterly horrible for causing her pain like this.

"Say what? W- Where are you going, Rei-kun?"

Suddenly, he bent down next to her as she was still seated. He was barely a few millimeters away from her and she could feel his sweet, warm breath on her skin. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand and placed his lips on the space above her ear, kissing her hair. His lips lingered there for a few moments, loving her feminine, floral scent. He never wanted to part from her but he knew that he must.

"I won't put you through this anymore. I'm sorry, again," he whispered in her ear. There was so much pain masked in his voice. Aya felt goosebumps rise all along her arm. "I hope Morinozuka is good to you."

"W- Wait, Rei-kun—"

But he didn't wait. He left. He walked away from her and walked straight out of the door, never looking back. Aya sat in silence, gripping onto her dress even tighter than before. It took her a moment to process that he was actually gone, leaving her alone in that small cafe. Before she knew it, she felt her eyelids brimming with hot tears. She tried her best to hold them back but they spilled over so effortlessly, falling onto her lap and marring her dress with heavy droplets.

And, in that exact moment in time, Aya knew that she was experiencing the very first heart break of her life.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XI** **— First Heartbreak**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Ouch, we get to see the Ice Prince more here. Rei, you're so cold! Please review! I need inspiration lol.


	12. XII — Space

**Siopao:** (11/26/2016) Sorry for a late update! I've kind of run into some writer's block. This chapter took me like three whole weeks to write and it isn't even a long one. I tried my best to get through it, though. Thanks for reviewing, Mina, Maria, Shachiecoh Hime, and Mami! And Mami, you're right! I have a lot of "M"-named people reqieing my story. I noticed that too lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XII — Space**

Another brisk fall morning swept across Tokyo. The sparse brown leaves were swiftly falling from their almost-bare branches. The breeze was chilly, all the more indicating that winter was just around the corner. Soon, it would begin to snow.

Aya stepped into the school the following Monday morning and heaved a huge sigh is distress. Today would be her first day not wanting to be at Ouran since her arrival. Although she made such good friends like Kana and The Host Club in her few short months thus far, it just would not be the same if she and Rei were not on speaking terms. She recalled what transpired over the weekend and felt her heart give a painful squeeze.

 _"I hope Morinozuka is good to you."_

His words echoed in her mind, just as they had done for the past few days since he uttered them in that cafe. They lingered repeatedly in her head, taunting her like a ghost and preventing her from getting a proper night's sleep for the entire weekend. What did he mean by that? Why was he saying such things?

She never once indicated that she was going to choose Mori over Rei. Why did he think that? Quite honestly, she could feel a particular attraction towards Rei that did not quite exist with Mori. It was more than just physical— she felt as if it were based more on a soulful connection. As if from the moment she saw him on the first day of classes, she had felt that she knew him from another lifetime. She couldn't quite explain it at all, to be frank. This was why she wanted to continue to spend time with the two guys; she longed to all the more explore and confirm what her feelings meant, exactly.

Aya began walking to her class, despair surrounding her like a dark cloud. But as she turned the corner at the end of a corridor, what she saw next stole her breath.

It was him— Otohata Rei. Accompanied by Yuuya and a few other guys that she recognized to be a part of the Baseball Club. The group that surrounded Rei was lively and smiling— completely opposite from Aya's current disposition.

"Ah," she mouthed in surprise, as she was at a loss for words. They were basically face-to-face. For a moment, it was just the two of them in the world. The laughter of the guys were muted. The chatter from the halls seemed far away and essentially nonexistent. All faces but his were blurred. "Rei-kun," she finally spoke his name.

He wordlessly replied with a weak smile. His fluid slate eyes seemed a bit sad to her, as if a part of him had recently shattered. Before she could say anything else to him, he was swept away by the lively crowd he was accompanied with. He was gone just as quickly as he had appeared.

"W- Wait—" she tried to speak out but to no avail. He was already out of her reach. She cursed herself for hesitating.

She only wanted to clarify if he truly did not want to speak to her again. Watching him walk away made the answer to that question all the more clear.

* * *

Rei once again stared out of the window at the open baseball field, ignoring the dull lecturing of the instructor, as per usual. History never was very interesting to him in the first place. The clouds were white and fluffy as he observed them flying through the sky. It was quite windy today and they were moving at a fairly fast pace across their blue canvas.

Aya's face popped into his head once again, for the nth time that morning. Or, rather, her _faces_ popped into his head— her smiling face, her surprised face, her embarrassed face (his personal favorite), and even her face from this morning when he chose the executive decision to ignore her.

It's not like he got away with it unpunished, though. Yuuya made sure to endlessly address the situation on his soapbox. He always hated getting scolded by Yuuya.

 _"Don't think I didn't just see that. You totally ignored Aya-chan!"_ he recalled Yuuya's annoying lecturing voice from earlier this morning _. "I don't really get what happened this weekend but you've got to fix it. Do you understand what you're doing, man?_ _It's basically like you're handing Aya-chan to Morinozuka_ — a _s if you'd just easily given up. Are you okay with that?"_

The last part of Yuuya's nagging lecture particularly resonated within Rei. _Was_ he okay with that? Of course he wasn't. Aya was the first girl that had ever truly captivated him. She was the only girl who he could talk about personal things with, such as his family, attending Ouran, or his feelings about being born into his certain lifestyle. Never had he opened up like that to anyone else, save Yuuya. Aya was special. She was unlike any other girl at Ouran. Unlike any other girl he had ever met.

But something worse than losing her was seeing her sad and conflicted. It was because she was placed in a situation in which she had to choose between him or Morinozuka Takashi. He couldn't bear to see her fighting that internal battle, even it if was just for another day longer. He could sense the pain and discomfort it was causing her and did not want to be the cause of it anymore.

Another part of him also wanted to just end it all on his own terms because he was afraid of what the outcome could be. He said that he would be able to take it, whatever her decision might be. But was that really true? He couldn't imagine what it would feel like if she had chosen Mori over him, after weeks or even months of deliberation. It would hurt way too much.

He silently sighed as he looked away from the clouds and discreetly peeked over towards Aya. She seemed a bit distracted and it bothered him that perhaps what he did this morning could have a factor in her lessened attentiveness. A small smirk graced his face as she erased a mistake from her notes. She wore cute, flustered expression as she did so.

His chest tightened as he quickly shot his gaze away from her. He inwardly cursed himself for watching her again. A large part of him wondered if he was doing the right thing by putting space in between them. An even larger part of him wondered how long he would be able to keep up this charade.

* * *

Aya blankly gazed out of the window as she studied her notes in her usual spot at the library. About a whole week had gone by since the incident at the cafe with Rei, meaning it had basically been a full week of not being able to speak with him. It seemed so much longer to her.

She hated being alone like this. All she could think about was Rei. When she was in class or with the Host Club, she could occupy her mind from thinking about him. She thought that she was pretty pathetic. She almost felt sorry for herself.

Even in the Host Club, Mori was able to tell that she wasn't acting right. A few days ago, after he caught her spacing out while serving tea, he asked her what was wrong. She shook it off as being tired and cursed herself for being too obviously distracted. Since then, Aya tried her best to act more mindful and less absentminded.

Her thoughts then drifted to the Monday after the incident, when she tried approaching Rei. It was the day he blatantly ignored her.

Ever since then, she hadn't tried to reach out to him ever again. They didn't speak in class and didn't even make eye contact anymore. He resumed to his staring out into the distance with the same dreamy look that always graced his face.

It saddened Aya that he was acting like the way he did before they met. Rei didn't seem the least bit phased, though. She was nothing to him, after all. She was a disposable commoner and this situation definitely put her back in her place. _He and I come from two different worlds, after all,_ she thought.

Aya sighed in a frustrated manner as she stared at her notes. The algebra written on the page suddenly was making very little sense to her. Deciphering it seemed an impossible feat, at this point.

She took in a deep breath and decided she would attempt the final problem one last time. Then, she would head over to the Host Club to, hopefully, clear her frenzied mind.

* * *

"Check it out!" Hikaru chimed as he slapped a magazine onto a coffee table in the Host Club.

The guests had all just left and the club members were all about to start tidying up for the afternoon. Mori looked around and noticed that Aya still hadn't shown up, which was quite unusual of her. Running late really wasn't one of her key qualities.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, drawing nearer to the twins.

"It's the newest edition of that _'GALS!'_ magazine," Kaoru informed smugly. "Was published the other day. Snatched it from one of the girls in class. "

"I didn't know Hika-chan and Kao-chan liked to read these types of things," Hunny-senpai said as he approached with his Usa-chan doll.

Mori followed behind his cousin and skeptically stared at the magazine. He knew that there wouldn't be any good news with whatever the twins were about to announce. After all, this was typically one of the magazines that Otohata frequently got published in, and Mori knew that.

"What's this?" Kyouya said as he also gathered round the table. "Getting your noses into other people's business again, you two?"

"What?" Hikaru said defensively, crossing his arms. "I'm insulted! Kaoru and I have some good stuff this time."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaoru followed up with a grin on his face. "Check out page twenty-seven."

Haruhi, who was closest to the magazine, did as the twins said without a second thought. Once she flipped to the instructed page, Haruhi's eyes slightly widened at the large image that she saw.

"Ne! Ne! Let me see, Haru-chan!" Hunny said, looking at the page. He gasped upon seeing the photo. "Isn't that Aya-chan?"

"What is this?" Haruhi asked, her eyebrows furrowed. It was a photo of Aya as her hand was being held by Rei. He seemed to be pulling her away from a large group of girls in downtown Shibuya. Haruhi began to read the headline of the article. " _'Heartthrob and Grand Prix Winner, Otohata Rei... Runs Off Hand-In-Hand With A Mystery Girl!?'_ "

Mori caught a glimpse of the photo and then immediately turned away from the magazine. He didn't want to look at it a second longer. Just seeing it for that fraction of a second made his blood curdle. Hunny seemed to have noticed the sudden change in disposition of his cousin and eyed him curiously.

"Yeah! It's Aya and Otochi!" Kaoru said, pointing to the large image of the two, which appeared to be snapped by paparazzi personnel from a safe distance.

"Crazy, isn't it? Apparently, it all happened just last weekend," Hikaru added.

"My, my, Aya-hime seems to be getting quite close to Rei-kun, huh?" Tamaki said as he finally made his entrance in the conversation. He picked up the magazine and studied it with vigor.

"A shame he couldn't join us," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses. "Such potential, wasted on local modeling."

"Hn," Mori grunted under his breath as he was still turned away. Only Haruhi and Hunny seemed to hear it, though. He began to walk away but was stopped by Hunny, who grabbed onto the back of his cousin's jacket.

"Takashi," Hunny spoke innocently. Haruhi keenly listened in on the conversation. The smaller third-year paused for a bit but knew that he hand to clarify the question that had been clouding his mind for a while now. "Do you like Aya-chan?"

By this point, everyone in the club suddenly stopped talking and dropped whatever they were doing to look over towards Mori. They stared wide-eyed as he silently stood, as firm and solid as an oak tree. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and his back was facing the rest of the club members. There was no reply for several seconds and everyone seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation.

"Un," was his simple, yet confident, reply. His face showed no emotion, save for the tiniest speck of scarlet on his cheek. The sight was indeed a rarity for the Host Club members, for only they were the only ones who were around Mori enough to actually detect it.

"EEHH!?" the twins and Tamaki erupted. Tamaki dropped the magazine and began flailing his arms dramatically. Hunny simply smiled, as his speculations had finally been confirmed.

"That's great, Takashi!" the small blonde said as he patted his cousin's arm.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Tamaki swooned, clasping his hands together. Somehow, he was surrounded all around by red roses.

"Mori-senpai did always have a fetish for small things," Kaoru snickered.

"Who knew that even _Mori-senpai_ would be able to— wait!" Hikaru suddenly yelped. "This means that you and Otochi... are rivals!?"

"Don't even say my name and his name in the same sentence," Mori grumbled grumpily.

"Oh, man!" Hikaru laughed, holding his sides. "No wonder Otochi looks even more cranky these days!"

"Wait, Haruhi! You aren't surprised!" Tamaki observed. "You knew?"

"W- Well," Haruhi spoke softly. She didn't want to say the truth in order to protect Aya's privacy but she was also pretty bad at lying. "Aya-san may have mentioned it to me on the train one day..."

"The train?" Kyouya asked curiously. "You two commute on the same line?"

"Ah, yes, that reminds me," Haruhi nervously chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck. "Something else may have happened on that same ride home..."

"What is it, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked cutely.

"You see," Haruhi began, stumbling to find the right words to say. "Aya-san kind of bumped into me, since the car was so crowded and..." she trailed off.

"And?" Kyouya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, basically, she found out that I'm a girl," she continued. "It's no big deal though, right?"

"EEHH!?" the twins and Tamaki exploded for a second time. This time, Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya also showed their shock but, of course, in less eruptive manners.

"That's truly some news there, Haruhi," Kyouya stated seriously as he pushed his glasses up. "It's a bit careless of you, actually."

"What? That's pretty harsh, senpai," Haruhi pouted. "It was all an accident, after all. Some guy pushed her onto me—"

"Nonetheless, you must take responsibility," Kyouya said. "Are you sure Hoshino-san can be trusted with this knowledge?"

"Yeah, of course! I mean, we all know her and she isn't the type to gossip in the first place, right?" Haruhi defended. "Besides, she's known for a week or so already. And I don't think anyone has come barging in here questioning me."

"For your sake, you better hope not," Kyouya said. "Or it may affect your sales and you might be stuck here longer than you'd like. In addition, we also need to confront Hoshino-san about this matter to ensure she knows to keep it secret."

"Ugh," Haruhi grunted, hitting her forehead with her palm. Kyouya could really get under her skin, at times.

"Anyway," Hikaru interjected on their serious conversation and addressed Mori. "About this Aya thing, Mori-senpai..."

"Hn?" Mori grunted with an indication of confusion on his face.

"You know," Hikaru continued. "You and Otochi are going to duke it out, right?"

"Like a love battle?" Kaoru snickered under his breath.

"Stop this, you two!" Tamaki reprimanded the twins. "Mori-senpai's feelings are serious! And we must not disrespect Aya-hime like that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Boss," the twins droned on together, shrugging their shoulders in unison.

Then, as if right on cue, the doors of the Host Club swung open and in came Aya herself, oblivious to the fact that she had been the topic of interest for quite some time already. All the members looked straight towards her as she innocently came scuttling in.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry I'm late! I had so much algebra homework and getting through it was so difficult," she said as she approached the group hastily.

"Oh hey, Ayaaaa," the twins teasingly said as they each put an arm around her.

"H- Hello, Hikaru," she said looking at the twin on her right. "Kaoru," she said as she looked towards the twin on her left. She had gotten pretty good at distinguishing between the two. However, she still was not so used to how physically close they always got to her. The twins were never really good at respecting others' personal space, after all. Mori looked on at the scene, a tad bit of annoyance welling up inside of him.

"How's your day been? Any love quarrels happen around you lately?" Hikaru snickered.

"H- Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely puzzled.

"We're talking about—" Kaoru began to say, as he leaned in closer to Aya.

"Enough," Mori said, stepping closer to the twins and Aya.

"What is all this about?" Aya asked. She could sense the tension that was in the air. Then, she spotted the magazine laying on the floor, still opened to the page of the main article. There was a candid photo plastered on the page wherein Rei was holding her hand and pulling her away from the frenzied crowd of gals. Aya's heart gave a small squeeze as she recalled what happened that day.

"Hoshino," Mori mumbled as he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the twins. "Can we talk?"

"H- Hai," she whispered, allowing herself to be pulled away by the tall third-year.

They walked over to a secluded corner of the club, away from the prying eyes and intrusive ears of the other club members (mainly the twins and Tamaki). Luckily, Haruhi held the three back when they tried to sneak off and listen in on their private conversation.

"What is it, senpai?" Aya meekly asked, blushing as Mori gently let go of her hand.

"Something happened between you and Otohata," he said. It wasn't a question; it was more like a statement, as if he already knew without asking.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, taken slightly aback by his straightforwardness.

"You haven't been yourself." he said, recalling her previous spaciness. The fact that she was struggling to get through her homework was also an obvious sign to him that she was distracted. "Plus, I saw the magazine article. You were with him this weekend."

"Ah, senpai..." she didn't quite know what to say. He didn't seem angry but, still, he intimidated her just a bit. Especially since he was so close to her.

"What did he do?" Mori asked, his expression as serious as ever.

"It... It was nothing," Aya lied, looking away as she made a conflicted face.

She didn't want to bring up the situation due to a few reasons. One, it still hurt talking about it. Over the past several days, she tried hard to deeply bury the memory and feelings that were elicited that day. Bringing it up would surely just cause her heart to ache even more. Two, Mori didn't deserve to hear it. It would be unfair to talk about what transpired between her and Rei to Mori, who would ultimately just become annoyed by what he heard. She didn't want Mori to dislike Rei any more than he already did.

"You're making the face," he pointed out straightforwardly. "You're a terrible liar, Hoshino."

"I— I'm sorry," she said as she closed her eyes. She felt like such a horrid person.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, his piercing grey eyes filling with enmity.

"I— He—" she stammered, avoiding Mori's intense gaze. If she said no, she would be lying again and Mori would be able to tell. Yes, Rei did hurt her but he didn't mean to... right? "Please," she whimpered in attempts to change Mori's mind about speaking of the topic.

Then, he took both of her small, fragile hands and held them within his own. He held her hands to his face as he bent down and kissed her fingers.

"Trust me more," was all he said, his warm lips still touching her hands. Being this close to him really put her heart on overdrive. She could feel her face heating up and turned away in attempts to hide her embarrassed expression.

"Senpai," Aya pled again, her cheeks scarlet. "Don't make me talk about it."

"Fine," he said seriously. "If you won't do it, then I'll make Otohata talk."

 **"The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XII** **— Space**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Thanks for reading! Hopefully it was okay for you guys. Please review!


	13. XIII — The Winter

**Siopao:** _(12/10/2016)_ Back with an update sooner than I thought! Thank you for reviewing: Shachiecoh Hime, Mami & prilly55. You're all awesome! Lately, I've been obsessed with the Korean game called Mystic Messenger (you can download for free in the app store)... it's so unhealthy, especially for my studies! I'm currently playing the casual story route and am trying to get a good ending with Yoosung. Hehe, he's such a precious cutie.

Sorry for the nonsensical drabble! I present to you chapter thirteen. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club (nor am I affiliated with Mystic Messenger lol).

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XIII — The Winter**

It was another exuberant afternoon at the lively and bustling Host Club. Today, Aya was in high spirits and, due to that, she was able to finish her class assignments quite quickly. She rushed over to meet with the guys earlier than usual and was excited to be able to help out today. It was rare for her to be able to serve tea to the guests and Hosts these days. Usually, she would show up just in time for the clean up at the end.

"Hoshino," Mori called out to Aya as she passed by with a tea set on her cart.

"Yes, senpai?" she replied bashfully as she approached him. Beside him was Hunny-senpai and several cute girls that they were attending to. Aya gave a slight curtsy as she approached the female students. Tamaki had been giving her etiquette lessons and she always remembered to apply her knowledge whenever necessary.

"Tea, please," Mori simply stated.

"Ah, yes, let's see," Aya thought as she began to reach for a particular pot on the golden cart. "Your usual Oolong?"

"No," he said firmly, stopping Aya's actions. "Jasmine."

"Oh," Aya said with mild surprise. Jasmine was her favorite tea, and Mori knew that. He never strayed from his usual Oolong tea. "Yes, of course."

"Me, too, Aya-chan!" Hunny exclaimed excitedly as he bounced in his seat.

"Sure thing, Hunny-senpai," Aya politely said with a small giggle. He was always so fun to be around. The guests giggled with delight at Hunny's adorable enthusiasm. "Anything for you, ladies?"

"Oh, yes please," they all said politely. Mori's and Hunny's guests always did seem to be quite mild-mannered.

"Hoshino-san is so nice," one of the girls said to Hunny.

"Un! I love having Aya-chan help us out!" Hunny delcared with a wide, happy smile. He then turned to his cousin, who was sitting placidly by his side. "Don't you, Takashi?"

"Un," he replied. As he said it, he made purposeful eye contact with Aya, making her cheeks rise in temperature for a tiny bit.

Admittedly, Aya was still a bit envious, even after all these months spent at the Host Club. It was difficult to serve tea to such pretty girls when they were so close to Mori. How much did they know about him that she had yet to figure out? A small squeeze enveloped her heart as she imagined Mori dating one of his female guests. It would probably suit him more, after all, since they weren't mere commoners like her. They would probably understand him better than she ever could, since they all came from the same wealthy background. She wondered what it would be like if one day she was Mori's guest rather than his tea server...

"Ouch!" she squeaked in pain. In all of her dazed thoughts, Aya managed to spill hot tea on her hand as she was pouring into a dainty tea cup. She placed the burned finger to her lips and sucked on it gently, attempting to soothe the pain.

"Hoshino," Mori instantly stood and went to her. He took her injured hand and examined the reddened finger. "Are you alright?"

"H- Hai," she whimpered, blushing lightly as Mori held her hand close to his face.

"It's red. You need to wrap it," he insisted.

"It's okay, senpai, it isn't too painful," she reassured, though it did hurt her quite a bit. She just didn't want to cause a scene in the Host Club. She could already feel Mori's guests ogling at her with curious looks.

"Don't be stubborn," was his final say.

"Ne, Aya-chan, does it hurt?" Hunny asked, also approaching her with concern.

"It'll be okay, senpai," she smiled sweetly.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary," Mori stated.

"Good idea, Takashi," Hunny said, smiling. He was quite proud of his cousin for taking the initiative with the girl he liked. It was nice to see Mori caring for others. "I'll stay and serve the tea!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it," Aya disappointingly sighed.

"It's okay, Aya-chan! I'll take care of it!" Hunny cheerfully stated. Aya smiled softly as she turned to follow Mori, who was already halfway to the exit.

Once outside the music room, the two walked in silence. The halls seemed so vast with no one around. Being alone with Mori always got Aya a little bit worked up on the inside but she was getting used to it, bit by bit.

She looked ahead at his broad back and strong shoulders. She recalled their date in which he held her protectively and longed to feel that sense of security again. When she was with Mori, it was easier for her mind to not be so focused on Rei. Mori would always be her guardian, even if he did not know it himself.

She thought about her encounter with Mori last week when he was inquiring about what happened between her and Rei. Not wanting to bring up the situation, Aya kept quiet about it. Mori said that he would then ask Rei what happened himself. She wondered if Mori ever approached Rei...

Once in the infirmary, the two found that the door was unlocked but there was nobody inside.

"Hello?" Aya voiced out as the two entered the clean room.

"It's empty."

"She must have left early for the day?" Aya suggested as they looked around the room.

"It's fine. I'll bandage it myself," Mori simply said.

"Oh, you don't have to, senpai, I couldn't possibly ask—"

"I want to."

"But—"

"Please," he said, looking her in the eye. "Let me do things for you."

"H... Hai," she said shyly as she took a seat on a white cot.

Mori took a seat in front of her and intently wrapped her index finger, which was still red and throbbing. Aya suspected that it would probably begin to blister soon, as well. As she looked on at Mori bandaging her finger, she couldn't help but smile. Such large, protective hands were able to even do such gentle things such as this. He was such a savior, in her eyes. She felt as if she was so deeply indebted to Mori for many different things, by this point. He's never abandoned her. He was constantly caring for her. He was always there for her.

 _Always there for her._

All of a sudden, a large tear fell from her eye and onto her yellow dress uniform.

"Eh?" she whispered as she held a hand up to the eye that had just released the tear. Before she knew it, a few more tears began to fall from her large eyes. _What's going on with me?_ she thought as she tried to stop the tears from flowing. She was a bit shocked at herself, for she did not anticipate these tears at all. She wondered what elicited them all of a sudden.

"Hoshino?" Mori said, mildly shocked. He had just finished wrapping up her finger and looked up to find her cheeks wet with tears. Yet, she did not sob. There was a confounded expression on her fair face. "What's wrong? Does it hurt? Did I wrap it too tight?"

"No, senpai," she whispered as she bit down on her bottom lip. "I- It's so strange. I just started crying out of nowhere. I was just thinking and, well, I..."

"Thinking about what?" he asked, concern painted on his handsome face.

"I was... thinking about how thankful I am f- for you," she stammered nervously.

Mori sighed in relief as he smirked to himself, once he realized that he did not induce any pain on her. He almost wanted to give a small chuckle but decided against it. This girl before him sure was emotional. He admired this honest side of her. Her feelings never failed to shine through.

"Don't cry," he said as he used his thumb to wipe her tears. "Even though your crying face is still quite cute."

"Senpai, d- don't say such things," she said in a muffled voice as she attempted to hide her face with her hands. Her crying had ceased but she was still quite embarrassed.

"You're strange, Hoshino," he said. _You're strange, Hoshino._ Those were some of the first words he had ever said to her, way back in the Host Club months ago. She smiled at the fond memory.

Then, without another word, Mori gently took her into his arms as she still stay seated on the cot. She hadn't felt his hold like this since their autumn date through the park. She was happy to feel his safe embrace once more and discreetly inhaled his bold forest scent. It suited him so much, since he reminded her of a strong Oak tree.

"I've missed holding you," he mumbled into her dark locks. "Is this okay if we stay like this? Just for a bit?"

She knew exactly the reason for her sudden rush of emotional tears. It was because her heart was hurting. It was hurting because she knew how kind and generous Mori had always been towards her. How protective and thoughtful he was, ever since their first encounter. Yet, despite his kindness and gestures, she knew somewhere in her heart that she had already begun falling for Otohata Rei. Flashes of Rei would pop up in her thoughts, even though he was currently acting like she didn't exist. Rei was being cruel and Mori was so warm, yet she still could not fully erase Rei from her mind.

She didn't want to be unfair to Mori any longer. She knew what she had to do. Forgetting Rei would be hard but she needed to move on.

"Yes, senpai," she mouthed, feeling that her chest was a little bit lighter. Her lips curled into a content smile. "Let's stay here together."

And, so, as the space between Aya and Rei seemingly continued to widen, the space between her and Mori surely began closing in.

* * *

The following day was even colder than the last. Barely any leaves clung onto their dead and shriveled branches. The sky was dark and cloudy; if it were only just a few degrees colder, Tokyo would probably see its first snow fall of the season. The cool autumn air had transformed into a harsh, sharp wind. Students ran into the school, seeking shelter within its warm walls. Among these students was Rei, who was accompanied by two other classmates who caught up with him at the front gates.

"Ugh! It's freezing today!" one of the boys said, shivering as he stepped into the school.

"It's December, now, after all," the other commented as he began pulling off his scarf. "Soon, it'll be Christmas. Then New Year's before we know it."

Rei followed suit with no comment to offer. He didn't mind the cold weather all too much. What he hated most was being over-heated. Also, the rain season wasn't too pleasant to him either— the rain always did give him headaches, for some reason. He simply walked to his shoe locker in silence.

"Oi," Mori spoke lowly as he was leaned up against the wall nearby. Was he waiting for Rei to arrive?

"Eh?" one of the fellow classmates Rei's mumbled as his eyes widened with slight shock. "Isn't that Morinozuka-senpai? Of the Kendo Club?"

"What's he want with you, Rei?" the other friend asked in a whispered manner. "I didn't know you two talked."

"Just go ahead without me," Rei urged. "I'll catch up."

"Oh... okay, then. See you later," the two bade as they left to give Rei and Mori privacy.

"What do you want this time?" Rei asked bitterly. He refused to make any eye contact and crossed his arms.

"What have you done?" Mori vaguely asked.

"What do you mean?" Rei responded obliviously.

"Don't pretend. It's Hoshino."

"What of her?" Rei asked begrudgingly. Though he did not want to speak with Mori, Rei could not hide the fact that he wanted to hear how Aya had been doing for the past few days. Not being able to check up on her himself really irritated him but what was even more annoying was that he had to rely on his so-called "rival" for an update.

"What did you do to her?"

"Tch. What makes you think I did anything?" Rei was visibly getting quite ticked off by the third year's accusations.

"I know you met up with her last weekend. Since then, she's just been... different," Mori said. Although she did seem much happier at the Host Club yesterday, he still could not forget the days before that when she just seemed distracted and a bit gloomy.

Once Rei heard those words, his expression softened up just a bit. Was placing distance in between them the best decision? He began to doubt himself but then quickly shook it off. _This is the best choice. She'll be happier in the long run this way,_ he thought to himself.

"Why would it matter to you? Didn't you get what you want?" Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Now, it was Mori's turn to be confused.

"Don't you see? I give up, okay? This thing you and I are doing... I quit," Rei spat. It really hurt him to say it but he knew that he had to get his point across. Saying it straightforwardly was the easiest way to convey the situation.

"Are you stupid?"

"What?" Rei snapped.

"Are you so dense that you don't even notice that you're making her sad?" Mori's voice raised quite a bit and his fists became firmly clenched.

"She's... she's sad?"

"She didn't say it but I can tell. I'm not an idiot, like you," Mori huffed. "She's not getting school work done, she seems distracted, and she arrives to the Host Club late because of it."

"Look, it isn't my intention to upset her like that but I don't want to do this anymore. I just can't—" he paused.

"Can't what?" Mori asked, prying for him to continue his sentence.

"Nothing," Rei brushed off the topic and he looked off to the side.

"Say it," Mori urged as he took an intimidating step forward.

"I can't bear to see her torn anymore, okay?" Rei finally said, a sliver of his emotions finally breaking through.

"What?"

"Can't you see what we've done to her? She's conflicted and I couldn't do that to her anymore. It's unfair. So, there. You win. Shouldn't you be thankful?" Rei asked, with a tone of bitter sarcasm in his voice. Instead, Mori simply spun around with his back facing Rei.

"You're really an idiot, Otohata," Mori plainly said as he shook his head. He turned around and faced his broad back towards Rei's.

"Wait a minute—"

"If you really cared for her, you'd go see her," Mori spoke lowly as he still faced the opposite direction. He didn't know why he was helping Rei realize that what he was doing was a big mistake. If it were any other guy, they would just take advantage of Rei's stupidity and sweep Aya off her feet during her moment of vulnerability. It would definitely be easier without the competition. But Mori wasn't like that; he would never put his own happiness before Aya's. He didn't want Rei's brash and idiotic actions to affect Aya any longer. "Don't be selfish."

As Mori began to walk away, Rei gave a low chuckle as he stuffed both of his hands deep into his pockets.

"I won't do it," he said, stopping Mori in his tracks. "She's happy with you, right?"

"Hn." Mori thought back at their moment yesterday, wherein they spent a few minutes of solitude together in the infirmary. The fond memory softened his expression. "Yeah, I suppose," Mori spoke without ever looking back.

"Then, that's all I needed to hear."

* * *

Aya walked out of the school with Haruhi that frigid afternoon. The two had been walking to the station together ever since figuring out that they took the same train line home (although, they did get off at different stops). Both girls were bundled up in their scarves and coats in order to shield themselves from the brutal and merciless wind.

"Sure is cold today," Haruhi commented as she attempted to pull her coat closer to her body, if that were even possible.

"It came so suddenly," Aya stated. "As if autumn only lasted a few short days."

"It always seems that way, huh?" Haruhi chuckled.

As the two were walking through the crowded front gate, Aya suddenly saw Rei from the corner of her eye, as he was getting picked up by his driver. Haruhi seemed to notice that Aya froze up and followed her friend's gaze. There stood Rei, the door of his luxurious black car swung wide open as he was in the process of stepping inside.

Aya continued to stare on at Rei, her eyes filled with emotion and anguish. Their eyes locked and she, too, could tell that words were swimming in his slate eyes. She wanted to see him. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to be friends with him again. She wished he would just say something right now; anything at all would suffice.

After a few moments of silence, she shook herself from his gaze and continued walking forward without another single thought. She reminded herself of her new goal of forgetting Rei. She couldn't stay stuck on what they used to share since, obviously, it was going to be impossible to get those times back. She needed to move on.

"Aya... was that really okay, just now?" Haruhi asked, concerned. The two had gotten to be quite close and Haruhi even considered Aya as a good friend now.

"What do you mean, Haruhi?" Aya asked, tilting her head. They continued their stroll towards the train station.

"You know, you and Otohata not talking. It was obvious that you both had things you wanted to say just now. I could tell from how you looked at each other."

"Those things... will just have to remain unsaid, then, won't they?"

"Isn't that a bit stubborn?"

"Rei-kun has made it clear what he wants. I will respect his wishes," Aya said a bit coldly to Haruhi's surprise. "If he wanted to say something, he's already had many opportunities."

Aya looked up towards the sky. This was the farthest she ever felt from Rei. It was a bit depressing to think about but she had to keep walking forward.

Aya always knew that she and Rei belonged to different lifestyles. A part of her always believed that she would be able to keep up with him; to somehow catch up to his pace, grab him by the hand, and eventually walk alongside him.

But, now, she definitely knew that they were two worlds apart.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XIII — The Winter**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Please review, lovelies! Thank you for your support so far.


	14. XIV — A New Year

**Siopao:** _(12/25/2016)_ Back with an update! Winter break is upon us! I regrettably only have two measly weeks but it's better than nothing, I suppose. Thanks for rewiewing, Shachiecoh Hime, Maria, and Mami! You guys are my awesome faithful reviewers and I really appreciate you all!

If anyone's at all interested in my _Mystic Messenger_ shenanigans, I finished Yoosung's route with a happy ending (it was so so sweet~!) and am currently in the middle of completing Jumin's route. Jumin is so cool... kind of like a Kyoya-senpai but more cat-obsessed. So cute, lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club (nor am I affiliated with Mystic Messenger lol).

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XIV — A New Year**

"Three... two... one! Happy new year!" erupted the large crowd gathered around Shibuya Square as the large clock on one of the tower's struck midnight.

"Woohoo! Finally! Happy new year, guys!" Ran shouted to her two companions, Aya and Miyuu. They had all just released a load of confetti into the air, creating several loud _"pops"_ coming from the small canister.

"Happy new year, Ran! Miyuu!" laughed Aya as the rainbow-colored paper bits rained onto her dark hair.

"Miyuu's so glad we could all be together again this new year," Miyuu happily commented as she also got caught in the flurry of confetti. "Although, I do wish that my sweet Yamato-kun could be here as well..."

"Forget that stupid, boring bro of mine! He'd just kill the fun, that damn cop!" Ran spat as she released more confetti into the air with one hand as she twirled a noise-maker in the other.

"Take that back! Yamato-kun is just devoted to keeping the peace!" Miyuu cried with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ran droned on as she had a bored look on her face.

"Where to now?" Aya asked. "We did kara-mara, cake-eating contests, the countdown here by Hachiko..."

"I'm glad you asked, my precious friend," Ran said as she put an arm around Aya's shoulder. "Onto the clubs!"

"Club? Miyuu's so tired!"

"Don't be such a grandma! It's new year's! The night is still young!" Ran exclaimed. "Plus, we're never all together like this anymore. We need to go!"

"Well, Aya, what do you think?" Miyuu asked.

"I think it'll be fun," Aya said with a smile. "Ran's right. We never get the chance to hang out since I've transferred to Ouran. As long as we aren't out too late, I think it's fine."

"Ah, well if Aya's for it, then Miyuu guesses it's okay..." the blonde gal said.

"Alright!" Ran exclaimed, pumping an excited fist in the air. "There's a really hot place nearby with a great DJ, I hear. Let's go!"

The girls went along to the location of this said club, laughing and sharing stories as they walked. The entire sky was lit up by beautiful fireworks, so it didn't even seem like it was so late in the night. It did not take the three gals long to get to the popular venue. The place was packed with other young people in a vast line outside the door but once the bouncer saw Ran, he immediately let all three of them through. I guess that's all it took for Shibuya's number one gal to gain entrance in some of Tokyo's best events.

Inside was dimly lit; there were strobe lights of all different colors and the music was lively and the guests were even more so.

"Check out the three cuties that just walked in," one guy with blonde hair said to his friend.

"Oi, that's Ran-chan," his companion replied with slight excitement. "She's super adorable, like always."

"I like her friend with the long hair," the blonde said with a smirk. "She's super hot. I'm going to introduce myself."

"See? What'd I say?" Ran shouted through the music. "This DJ apparently has the best song selections."

"Who is it?" Aya asked curiously.

"Who cares!?" Ran shouted. "I'm ready to dance till I drop dead!"

"Sure is crowded," Miyuu observed, sticking close to her friends. "Tons of gals."

"You guys go ahead. I think I'm going to get a soda or something," Aya said as she walked towards the back of the room. "I'll be back."

"Okay! Get us something, too!" Ran shouted as she and Miyuu joined the large group of dancers.

Aya disappeared deep into the crowd, maneuvering her way through the many guests. It was quite an effort, seeing as they all seemed to be crazing about someone famous in the club. She wondered who the celebrity could possibly be. After a few moments of effort, she finally reached the designated area.

"A cola please," she tried to voice through the music and laughter. The girl behind the counter nodded and went to go retrieve one for Aya.

"Hey there," the blonde from earlier greeted Aya as he leaned against the bar.

"H- Hello," Aya meekly greeted. "Um, do I know you?"

"No, but I just couldn't help but notice you as you walked in. I'm Mako," he introduced with a flashy smile. "What's your name?"

"Aya," she responded wearily.

"You're really cute, Aya," Mako stated as he inched a bit closer to her. "You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"W- Well, no I don't, but—," she stammered nervously. Admittedly, this Mako person was a bit good looking but she just felt out of place speaking to a stranger like this.

"Ah, really? Lucky me then," he laughed. "You want to dance?"

"Er, I'm not really into dancing. Plus, I should probably get back to my friends soon..."

"Aw, it'll be fun, come on," he tried to pry.

Meanwhile, at the DJ booth, a certain corn-haired boy was speaking to a familiar friend of his.

"Oi, Rei," Yuuya said as he looked out onto the crowd of dancers. "Those girls. Aren't they Aya-chan's friends?"

"What?" Rei mouthed. He was barely able to hear anything with the loud music that he was currently spinning.

"Those girls," Yuuya repeated as he physically pointed to Ran and Miyuu, who were not too far away in the crowd. "Aya's friends."

Rei directed his gaze towards the two and recognized them right away. But if those two were here, then surely there was a high chance that _she_ could be here, too, right?

He looked all around the club, trying to spot her among the sea of people. It didn't quite help that it was also fairly dark. The only light source came from the various strobe lights that flashed at random patterns within the room. However, the DJ spin table rested on a stage higher up from the crowd, so this helped Rei to have a better vantage point from above. As he scanned the crowd, he immediately caught the sight of a certain girl who resembled Aya by the bar.

Should he go see her? God, he really wanted to. From what he could see, she looked absolutely stunning. He hadn't spoken to her in about a month at this point and each day was getting more and more painful for him to endure.

He remembered what Morinozuka had said to him weeks before. _If you really cared for her, you'd go see her._

Rei was approached by the third-year several weeks ago but did nothing about it. There was no way that he was going to break his commitment to keep his distance from Aya. He wanted her to be happy, no matter what— even if it meant that he couldn't even speak to her. He considered saying something to her before their Christmas break but decided against it at the very last minute. She probably hated him, at that point anyway, he concluded.

He went home that afternoon with regrets. Ever since that Christmas Eve, his urge to speak with Aya spiked. What if she didn't hate him? Then maybe he still had a fighting chance at being her friend, at the very least.

He stared at her once more, her beauty shining through the dimly lit club. In a crowd of noisy people, she was a beacon. He debated again on whether he should go greet her or not.

 _She wouldn't want to see me anyway. She has Morinozuka. She doesn't need me,_ he thought to himself after much internal quarreling.

Then, he saw a guy with her. A blonde he'd seen earlier when he was spinning tracks. If Rei remembered correctly, that guy was fruitlessly flirting with a group of girls back then, too. He didn't like this.

"Oi, Kamachi," Rei said to a guy nearby. "Fill in for me for a few minutes."

"Ah, sure," the guy said. Rei then removed his headphones, handed them over, and stepped off of the platform.

"Where are you going Rei?" Yuuya asked, a bit surprised.

"She's here," Rei simply said.

"Wait, what? Who?"

"You know."

"You mean... Aya-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, Rei! Go get her," Yuuya said, beaming. After weeks of pestering his friend to reconsider things with Aya, Rei was finally gaining some sense. This was a proud moment for the corn-blonde lad.

"It's nothing like that, moron," Rei said as he walked away.

As he walked through the dense crowd, he almost regretted stepping off of that safe pedestal. He had to avoid several squealing gals who attempted to mob him. One got pretty close to tearing his shirt. He trudged through, keeping his resolve strong.

Finally, he reached her. She was only a meter away. She was facing that blonde guy but Rei could clearly see her face. God, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. He wondered how he was able to last so long without speaking to her.

"Come on, let's ditch this place, Aya," Rei heard the blonde guy say. His voice was overly flirtatious and it really irritated Rei. "We can have more fun somewhere in private."

"Ah, no, thanks," Aya said, nervously trying to back away. "I'm sorry, M- Mako but I really should get back to my friends."

"Oh, the other two you came in with? Why don't we invite them, too?" he said as he held onto her wrist.

"Let go, please," she pleaded with a shaky voice.

Aya wished she could be more confident and aggressive, like Ran and Miyuu. She wished that Mori were here to save her once more, like he always did. But she was alone right now. She needed to stick up for herself if she wanted to get out of this predicament.

"Don't be like that," Mako said as he pulled her in closer, holding her by her slim waist. It sent shivers up Aya's spine, and not in a good way. She needed to escape this situation now but all she could feel was fear.

"Oi, idiot, didn't you understand her the first time?" said a voice from behind Aya. Her eyes widened at the sound of that familiar voice. She spun around and faced him for the first time in weeks.

"R- Rei-kun!" she exclaimed, shocked yet relieved all at once.

"Otohata? Aren't you supposed to be the DJ?" Mako asked, surprised evident in his voice.

"Yeah, but I smelled the stench of your sick mind and followed it here," Rei coldly retorted.

"W- What did you say, Otohata!?" Mako angrily said.

"I suggest you leave," Rei said firmly. "Or would you rather to be _thrown_ out by security? I mean that quite literally, of course."

"Tch. Stupid, pretty rich boy," Mako mumbled as he walked away, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Let's go someplace more quiet," Rei turned to Aya once they were alone.

Rei took Aya's hand and pulled her through the immense crowd of dancing and laughing people. He led her into a soundproof room in the back, which was only given access to employees and staff. He closed the door behind them and Aya timidly looked down at her shoes. This room had normal lighting so Rei was able to see her much clearer now. She was absolutely breathtaking in his eyes. Being alone in the same room with him suddenly made him feel a bit nervous.

"R- Rei-kun," she mouthed. It was just a whisper. "Thank you... for what you did back there."

"It's not a problem. I was on the stage and saw that he was bothering you." Rei was looking away and scratching the back of his neck. He was still a bit intimidated to look her straight in the eye.

"Ah, I see. So, you DJ here?" Aya asked timidly. Her heart was overflowing with joy to be speaking with him again. She didn't even care that an uncomfortable situation was what brought her here to this very moment.

"Only sometimes, when they book me in advance," he replied straightforwardly.

"Ah, Rei-kun is really cool, like always," Aya said with a small giggle. It was musical to him.

"Aya," he spoke her name with his deep voice. It was the first she'd heard it in weeks. It sounded so delightful to her ears. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said with a small blush on her face. "Thanks to you."

"Aya," he said her name again.

"Yes—" But before she could say anything more, she felt herself become engulfed by Rei's warm embrace. He had wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and pressed her close to him. "Eh? Rei-kun?"

"I'm sorry," he said, placing his chin on top of her head. She was so warm to him.

"W- What for?" Aya asked, a bit shocked at the sudden contact.

"I've been a real jerk. I avoided you without even saying the reason why. I thought I was doing the right thing by putting space in between us. Ironically, it was Morinozuka who made me realize that I was approaching things the wrong way."

"Rei-kun..." she whispered, taking in every word that he uttered. He gave her a gentle squeeze as she said his name.

"I don't want to lose you. Even if you don't choose me... I would be okay with that, as long as we remained as friends. As long as I get to see you and talk to you, I'll be content," he spoke lowly.

He was so glad that she couldn't see his face right now. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks from saying such personal and emotional things. Voicing out his feelings was a bit embarrassing, as he rarely ever did so, but Aya had a way of stripping down his defensive walls. Just one look at her made him feel so overwhelmed with sentiment. Only she had the power to do this to him; only she could unravel him like this without even trying.

"I've missed you," he whispered. "So much that I could barely stand it."

Aya's eyes widened with perplexity.

"M- Miss... You missed me?" she asked with disbelief.

"Of course," he said as he pulled away from his embrace and finally mustered the nerve to look her straight into her eyes. They were as dazzling and pure as before. "Not talking to you was really hell, you know."

"Rei-kun always just looked so unphased by this all..." she whispered, her eyes beginning to well with hot tears. Yet, she pulled herself together and prevented them from spilling over. She just felt so alleviated that she was overcome with happiness. "It's such a relief to hear that from you."

"Trust me— I won't be pulling a stunt like that again." He did the half smirk that she loved so much. "I don't think I could ever stay away from you for too long."

"So we can be friends again?" Aya sniffled with a small smile on her pink lips.

"Yes— er— that is, if you forgive me," he stammered.

"O- Of course, Rei-kun!" Aya said. "I was never angry with you. I could never be. Hating you would definitely be impossible."

Rei smiled softly. He lifted his hand to touch her face but quickly backed away from the idea.

"I don't deserve someone like you," he muttered to himself.

"Eh? What was that, Rei-kun?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing," he said, briskly shaking off the matter. "Listen, I have to head back out there. I'll just see you when school starts up again, okay?"

"Yes! Of course!" Aya said as her face lit up. Being able to speak to him normally again would surely restore her desire to be in class. Going to school wouldn't be so dreadful anymore now that they could restore their previous relationship. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

"And, Aya?"

"Hm?"

"Happy new year," he said with a handsome smile. It almost took her breath away.

"Un! Happy new year, Rei-kun!" she beamed.

She was excited to see what this year had in store for her. She wondered how her relationships with her friends, Rei, and the Host Club would continue to develop. And though she didn't visit the shrine yet, she could already sense that she had drawn a "great luck" fortune for the new year.

* * *

"Aniki! You're back late," Satoshi said as his big brother walked into the vast and luxurious kitchen.

"Un. I was at the shrine with Mitsukuni," Mori replied straightforwardly. "You just got back? Were you with Yasuchika?"

"Yepp! With some other classmates!" he happily stated as he rummaged through the refrigerator for a late-night snack.

"Ah," Mori mouthed. "I'm going to bed. Happy new year."

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot. There's a letter for you on the counter," Satoshi said as he pulled some grapes from the fridge and popped them into his mouth.

"Hn. What is it?" Mori asked, his curiosity piqued.

"I don't know," Satoshi said with a shrug. "Looked important though. Fancy packaging."

Mori walked over to the counter and found the said letter resting on the cold marble surface. He examined the envelope and noticed the elegant text and high quality paper. Sure enough, there was his name so he supposed that it really was meant for him. Imprinted on it was the address of the sender. He almost dropped the letter when he read where it came from.

It was a letter from New York University.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XIV — A New Year**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** I don't celebrate Xmas but happy holidays to everyone! And a happy happy new year to all!


	15. XV — Valentine

**Siopao:** (1/16/2017) New chapter! And it's a bit lengthier than usual! Thanks for reviewing, Shachiecoh Hime, Guest  & Mami.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XV — Valentine**

All around, students chatted as they entered the vast halls of Ouran once again. At every corridor and classroom, friends greeted one another and caught each other up on their holiday events. It was a new term and a new year so everyone seemed quite lively, even during these early hours. Aya, too, was feeling high in spirits. Her new year was off to a wonderful start now that Rei was speaking to her again. She walked with more confidence than usual today— her back was straighter, her gait firmer, and her eyes were brighter. She felt like she was standing on top of a mountain.

"Ne, Aya!" Kana called out as she was walking in the hallway towards the classroom.

"Eh?" Aya said as she spun around, only to find her petite, burgundy-haired friend quickly walking behind her. She smiled as her classmate hastily caught up with her. "Oh, Kana, hello. How was your break?"

"Eh, pretty average. How was your New Years?"

"Ah, well, it was actually pretty good!" Aya said with a small smile as she recalled New Year's events at the dance club.

"Eeh!? You look all dazed and dreamy! What happened?" Kana pried excitedly. "You have to tell me!"

"Calm down, Kana, I'll tell you later during lunch," the dark haired gal said with a nervous smile.

"Aw, come on, that's no fair," Kana pouted.

"Alright, fine," Aya gave in. "I met with Rei, okay? He just happened to be the DJ at a dance club I went to in Shibuya. He and I patched things up and, well, we're on speaking terms again. That's all, alright?"

"Ooh, really? I bet you two had a sappy New Year's kiss. Personally, I'm rooting more for Mori-senpai but I guess this is good news, too..." Kana uttered, placing her index finger on her chin in thought.

"Kana!" Aya said, a bit embarrassed by her friend's statement. Kissing Rei? An image formed in her mind and she mentally slapped herself for thinking of such absurd things. Her face turned a shade of red after the explicit thought.

"Huh? What are you thinking about? Your face is all red," Kana pointed out, a bit amused.

"It's your fault!" Aya complained, trying to shake off her embarrassment.

As the two girls were about to enter their classroom, they unexpectedly ran into Rei at the door as he was coming from the opposite direction. Instantly, Aya's hazelnut orbs grew wider in slight shock. This would be their first encounter of the new year here at school. They stood there in silence for just a moment as Kana analyzed the situation.

 _"Ehh, these two are really innocent, huh?"_ she thought as she watched each party stare in silence.

"Good morning," Rei said after a few moments of meeting her gaze. She was relieved that he was the first to speak.

"G- Good morning, Rei-kun," Aya bashfully replied, a small speck of pink gracing her fair cheeks. Kana looked on at the cringing situation, feeling that she somehow was interfering with their private moment. In honesty, watching these two— who were quite obviously inexperienced with love— made her uncomfortably itchy. It was just far too pure of a moment for Kana to endure.

"Cold today, right?" he muttered. He internally slapped himself as soon as he spoke those words. Talking about the weather was so lame but he didn't know what else to say. Seeing her so unexpectedly just made him freeze up. She looked breathtakingly captivating as always and seeing her first thing in the morning really caught him off-guard.

"Un!" she agreed, nodding her head. She wished she had something else to say but she was totally blanking. Kana sighed at their awkward encounter but she shrugged it off. She guessed that this was what made their relationship unique.

They each took their respective seats in the classroom without another word. They had just reconciled and agreed to return to their previous relationship but, of course, it would not happen overnight. This was one small step in returning back to their original state. Aya was just happy to be able to speak to Rei at all. It truly made her heart feel elated.

"What the heck was that?" Kana whispered as the girls took their respective seats by the door.

"Eh? What do you mean? Rei-kun and I just said hi, is all," Aya stated, a small pink blush on her cheeks. She still couldn't believe that they would be able to speak again. She really hoped that they would return to their usual moments from when she first arrived, like when they would eat lunch together in the courtyard.

"That was such a lame interaction, Aya!" Kana sighed in aggravation. "You've got to be more... more aggressive!"

"Eh? Aggressive?"

"Yeah! Giggle cutely! Bite your lip! Touch his arm! Flirt a little!" Kana suggested with much passion in her voice.

"B- But that's not—" Aya stammered, trying to find her words. "I- I'm not brave like you or Ran."

"You're going to have to try a _little_ bit harder, at least. Do you want to lose him? _Again_?" Kana asked.

"O- Of course not!"

"Then step up your _game_ , Aya," Kana suggested. Then, she peered over towards Rei's desk and pointed at it inconspicuously. "Because we've got more players involved, now. Look."

Aya did as she was told and also gazed in the direction of Rei's desk. He was surrounded by a few male classmates from the baseball club, as per usual, but then there was also another person there accompanying the group. It was a girl from another class, someone with long, flowing blond hair. Aya didn't know who she was but she thought that she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Who is she?" Aya asked in awe.

"Yamaguchi Sakura, from class 1C," Kana whispered.

"She's... she's so beautiful," Aya observed, in complete wonder. "She's like a doll. Or an angel."

"She's half English, born in London. Moved here middle school," Kana informed. "She's known Otohata since then, since their fathers were close business partners. I think she's actually the only girl I've ever seen get close to Otohata."

Aya looked on at this Sakura person. She was quite petite, her eyes were a beautiful glistening honey-brown, her long blonde wavy hair was immaculate, while her skin was white like porcelain. She was speaking with Rei in a happy manner, giggling every few seconds as their conversation went on.

"I've never seen her before," Aya spoke. "I would have noticed someone as gorgeous as her."

"She's sick a lot, so she's home-schooled most of the time," Kana pointed out. "But whenever she's here, you can bet that she lingers around Otohata. No doubt."

"But it has nothing to do with me, right? They're just old friends?" Aya said.

"Oh, Aya. You're so pure; so naive," Kana sighed as she shook her head. "Look again."

Aya did as what she was told and what she saw next made her heart sink just a tiny bit. Sakura was laughing again, this time with her delicate hand resting lightly on Rei's arm. He didn't seem bothered by her touch and continued on in their conversation normally, as if he were just speaking with any one of his other friends. They just looked so natural together.

"Th- They're really friendly, huh?" Aya whispered after a moment of observation.

"Incredibly. She's immensely in love with him, in my opinion. There hasn't been a confession but that's just my hunch."

"They look so close. I wouldn't want to interfere with—"

"Idiot! Aya! I know what you're about to say and you _cannot_ give up!" Kana lectured as she crossed her arms. "It's been a while since you told me about that whole thing involving Otohata and Mori-senpai. Haven't you made up your mind yet?"

"I... I..." Aya stammered as she got lost in her thoughts. Kana was right— it's been quite some time since this dilemma had been going on. It was already deep into the winter and the two boys had confessed to her in early autumn. Aya hadn't made up her mind, mainly due to her not wanting to think about the situation. Why did she have to choose? Why did she have to hurt someone? She already lost Rei for a brief amount of time and she did not want to have to go through that again. She didn't want to lose either of them.

She loved Mori— he was strong, silent, yet compassionate and understanding. He was her protector.

She loved Rei— he was mysterious, complicated, yet kind-hearted and gentle. He was her friend and confidant.

"You know what you have to do, right?" Kana asked.

Aya stared on at Rei's direction, analyzing how natural he was acting with Sakura. Sakura had a relationship with Rei that was beyond the one that she shared with him. Yet, it did not discourage her. On the contrary, it gave her a renewed resolve.

"Yes, I do."

She had to figure out the difference between _loving_ and _being in love_.

* * *

 _The following week..._

"Oi," Mori called out. It was at the end of the school day and the students were all heading home for the day. Instead of heading straight for the Host Club, Mori lingered around the school entrance and waited for the raven-haired first year.

"Hn. What is it this time?" Rei asked a bit snappily. He had already bundled himself up in order to depart from the campus. He could see his driver outside the front gate, waiting for him.

"Hoshino told me that you fixed things over the break," Mori said.

Indeed, Aya spoke to Mori about being on speaking-terms with Rei again. It was on the first day back from the New Year's break when she had done it— they were speaking privately after the Host Club ended that afternoon. He recalled her facial expression that day as she explained how relieved she was. He could sense that she was genuinely more at ease and that a burdening stress had been lifted from her shoulders. At first, Mori second guessed his decision to approach Rei about speaking to Aya again. But once he saw how much happier she was, he knew he made the right choice. Her happiness was everything to him. It's all he wanted for her.

"Weren't you the one who told me to do it?" Rei grunted.

"Yeah," was Mori's simple response. There was a small pause.

"So is that it?" Rei asked. He didn't feel like wasting his time anymore. He already felt indebted to Mori for allowing him to realize that his selfish approach was all wrong, and he hated that feeling. He didn't want to hear any " _I told you so"_ lectures or anything of the like from the third-year.

"No. There's something else." Another pause.

"Well?"

"I'm graduating soon," Mori uttered, looking towards the frigid windows. "In the spring."

"I'm aware. And?"

"I got my first acceptance letter."

"Congratulations. What's that got to do with me?" Rei retorted. "Came to brag?"

"No," the third year grunted, then paused. "It's in America," Mori continued lowly.

"A... America?" Rei repeated. "You're going abroad?"

"Yeah. I eventually want to get into a good law school. New York's program is really competitive... but I already decided this a long time ago," Mori explained slowly.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Rei asked, a bit confused at where the third year was heading with all of this information.

"I guess this kind of like my resignation," Mori stated, shrugging his wide shoulders. His dark eyes were solid and held a speck of hurt in them.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't keep courting her if I'm just going to end up leaving her. It's not right."

"So you're going to stop talking to her? After you just told me to get my shit together?"

"I'm going to keep talking to her for as long as I can. I want to cherish the moments I have left with her," Mori said, a small smile on his face. It was a sad and a bit of a heart-breaking smile, though. Rei noticed it and suddenly felt a bit of sympathy for his senior.

"Your graduation isn't too far off," Rei pointed out.

"I know. I'll tell her soon. Just... give me time," he paused. "I want to savor our happy moments."

"Hn," was Rei's only reply. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around, his bag slung over his right shoulder. "If that's all, I'm going to be heading home, now."

Mori wordlessly watched the first-year slowly walk away from him. He sighed slowly.

Mori knew that he wanted to pursue law. He wanted to go to America to chase his aspirations. Even his family, including Mitsukuni, was fully supportive of his decision. The only factor coming into play was Aya. She came out of nowhere and turned his life upside down. She taught him how to care for another person o ther than the Host Club members. She showed him kindness and love; the attention he received from her was worth more than the attention from the dozens of girls that flocked to him in the Host Club.

He wanted to be with her so much. He wanted to be the one who always protected her. However, Mori could tell that she was falling for someone else faster than she was falling for him and, of course, that someone else was Rei. Yet, a part of him believed that he could persuade her that _he_ could be the better lover; that _he_ could make her much happier than anyone else ever could.

But as soon as Mori opened that letter, pursuing Aya went out the window. Mori was logical and practical— there was no way that they could maintain a relationship when they would be physically separated by an entire planet. He was going to start college and she would be continuing high school. Even if they tried it, he knew it would never last very long.

Yes— as soon as he opened that letter, Mori's heart had already begun the process of splitting in two.

* * *

Valentine's Day.

Rei groaned. He hated Valentine's Day with a passion. He almost didn't turn up at school but was basically forced to by his mother, who didn't believe in skipping out on an education without a valid reason. Apparently, not wanting to be mobbed with chocolates and hormone-raged girls was not a valid-enough reason. He begged to differ.

Upon opening his shoe locker, there were already three exquisitely decorated boxes of chocolate packed in there. He sighed as he stuffed them all into his bag without reading their inscriptions. This was already beginning to look like a bothersome day. He suddenly felt a headache forming in between his eyes.

By the time he got to his classroom, two girls personally had already approached him in the halls, each at separate times, to confess their love and hand them more high-quality chocolates. He accepted them begrudgingly but kindly denied their feelings. He hated that part the most. People always thought that he was so cold but he had a heart, too, obviously. Seeing their crestfallen faces always made him feel utterly horrid.

At his desk, another three extravagantly-decorated boxes were waiting for him. He sighed as he stuffed them into his bag with the others. He could hardly believe the haul for this year. And it wasn't even noon, yet.

He peered over to Aya's desk and saw her conversing silently with Kana on the other side of the classroom. They seemed to be in quite a serious conversation and were paying no mind to him. She didn't even give him her usual cute morning greeting, to his disappointment. He wouldn't mind receiving a chocolate if it was from her, he thought...

He shook off the thought. She wouldn't. He was sure that she had probably prepared some for Morinozuka, though. After ignoring her for a month, Rei was sure that Aya would never get him Valentine's chocolates. It was his own fault for making such a horrible executive decision. He really regretted it and wished he could bring back that lost time with her. He was just lucky that she so willingly accepted him back into her life.

Since their unplanned meeting on New Year's, things between them have been steadily improving. They would never fail to greet each other in the morning and once again would speak at the end of the day before parting. During the day, they would occasionally have the opportunity to speak, as well. However, he hadn't asked her to have lunch with him yet. He thought that he was still undeserving of her. He felt grateful for just being able to have those brief moments with her.

"Do it!" Kana harshly whispered to Aya.

"No! I can't!" Aya groaned in a panicked manner as she shook her head. "Did you see that? He just pulled another three boxes from his desk. And I saw someone from class B confessing to him in the halls. I just can't!"

"You made the chocolates already, didn't you? Don't let them go to waste!" Kana urged.

"B- But look at mine... I hand made everything. Even the box was decorated by me. Rei-kun's chocolates look like they've all been delivered from... Paris or Switzerland, or something!"

"Don't be silly. It means it's even more special, right?" Kana said. "Those girls probably don't even know how to _melt_ chocolate in the microwave."

"Are you sure I should do it?"

"Positive."

"O... Okay," Aya said after a few moments of debating with herself. She stood up with the dainty box of chocolates hidden behind her back, ready to walk over towards Rei. He was staring out of the window, as usual, unaware of the internal battle that she was currently facing. Then, suddenly, she stopped in her tracks.

"Rei," a girl with long, flowing blonde hair said as she approached the day-dreaming boy. It was Sakura. Aya's heart sank a bit as she bit her lower lip.

"Ah, hey," he said as he snapped out of his reverie.

"For you," she said with a brilliant smile. She held a small pink heart-shaped box in her delicate hands. "It's my Valentine to you this year."

"Again?" he said as he took the box from her hands and examined the shiny packaging. "You don't have to keep giving me these every year, you know."

"But I want to! It's our fourth year being friends. Let's keep up the tradition, right?" she giggled sweetly.

"So that means I have to get you back on White Day, right?" he said with a smirk.

"Yup!" she said with a charming grin and an index finger pointed in the air.

"That's so like you," he said as he slightly shook his head. Yet, he still had that entertained smirk gracing his lips.

Aya plopped back in her seat, her self-confidence struck into pieces. Those two just seemed way too friendly. There was absolutely no way she could compete with that. Rei accepted Sakura's chocolates so willingly and without a single complaint.

"Oh, crap," Kana grunted as she examined Aya's disposition. "That wench. Had to ruin everything."

"It... It's okay," Aya whispered. "Maybe it was a sign that I shouldn't give these to Rei-kun."

"Don't be ridiculous. Look, class is about to start but you have the entire day. Promise me you'll try, okay?"

"But—"

"Aya!"

"Okay. I'll _try_. No promises of success, though."

"You have one for senpai too, right?" Kana asked, referring to Mori.

"Of course. For the entire Host Club. Ah, and one for you, too," Aya said as she pulled out a small plastic bag with hand-decorated chocolate-peanut butter cups inside. The bag with tied with a curly pink ribbon. The tops of the cups were all adorned with pink and white heart-shaped sprinkles.

"Aya, you're just way too sweet," Kana said as she eyed the treats and teared, hugging her friend passionately. "Don't let me down later, okay?"

But as the day went on, it seemed as if all Aya did was let Kana down. There was a slim opportunity to hand Rei his special box of chocolates during their lunch break. She was even speaking with him one on one, about the assignment that their tough English teacher had just given to the class. But the chocolates were in her bag across the room and she couldn't find a good time to excuse herself to go and retrieve them. She managed to somehow slip away when one of Rei's baseball mates approached the conversation. However, when she had returned with the chocolates to where Rei formerly stood, she found that he had vanished.

"Ah... he's gone," she said as she stared blankly at the empty spot.

"Aya-chan?" a voice called out.

"O- Oh! Mami-san!" Aya spoke in surprise as she quickly whipped around to face the beautiful Honda Mami.

"Is something wrong? You were just standing there so still..."

"I- It's nothing! I was just, er, looking for someone," Aya stammered. Speaking with the great Honda heiress always intimidated her. Even though they declared each other as _"friends,"_ Aya knew she would never truly be able to be at the debutante's high level. She was like a goddess, after all.

"You can't mean Rei, right?" Mami thought.

"Ah, yes! He was just here."

"I saw Kintaro dragging him against his will out the door. Something about getting lunch in the cafeteria," Mami explained.

"O- Oh... Is that so?" Aya said, a bit downcast. Then, Mami eyed the package in Aya's hands. It was a red box wrapped in delicate white ribbon.

"Good luck, Aya," Mami chimed as she continued to eye the pretty square box. "I'm sure Rei would love to receive chocolates from you."

"W- What—" Aya stammered in a flustered manner. But before she could retaliate, Mami had already spun around and walked away, waving happily as she exited the classroom.

The only next opportunity Aya had was after their final lecture that afternoon. All around the room, her classmates got up to leave. Some stretched, some chatted with classmates, others went to their daily club routes, and a few girls went to give their chocolates before the day ended. She saw Rei gathering his belongings as Kintaro, the classmate from earlier, was speaking with him. Kana urged for Aya to seize this second chance.

"Go!" Kana whispered to Aya from behind. "Before it's too late."

"Ah... R- Right!" Aya said as she reached into her bag and pulled out the red box of chocolates for the umpteenth time that day.

"Ganbatte, Aya," Kana encouraged with a thumbs up.

Aya took in a long, deep breath. She wasn't going to let him go this time. She was definitely going to deliver these chocolates. She knew that if she did not do this now that she'd end up regretting it down the road. It was now or never.

She stood up from her desk, clutching the box in her hands. She steadily walked over towards Rei, biting her lower lip in anticipation. He was only a few feet away from her.

"Rei-kun—" she said in a soft voice but did not continue, for Kintaro's voice had drowned hers out.

"Man! You got a crazy haul this year, Rei!" Kintaro said quite loudly, shutting Aya up instantly. "It's probably all that modeling and being the main pitcher as a first-year that did it. You got even more popular in high school!"

"It's really annoying," Rei complained as he tried stuffing his bag with all of his received chocolates. They all seemed to be overflowing and his efforts to contain them were futile.

"You're lucky! I only got one chocolate and it was an obligatory _friendship_ one," Kintaro groaned.

"It's a pain. I'm tossing these out as soon as I get home. I hate sweets," Rei stated placidly.

"That's cold, man," Kintaro laughed.

Aya froze.

 _'Rei hates sweets? He thinks receiving chocolates is annoying?'_ she thought worriedly. The last thing Aya wanted to do was burden Rei. She held the box tighter in her hands. She stood there, second guessing herself. She didn't want to cause him any more of an annoyance.

"Oh, Aya," Rei said as he finally got a glimpse of her.

"Ah, h- hi!" she stammered nervously, quickly hiding the box behind her.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Rei asked. Secretly, he wanted to receive chocolates for her but he would never admit that aloud.

"I just wanted to say bye! Um... so, see you tomorrow!" Aya dismissed as she hurriedly scurried away.

"Ah, bye," Rei responded. Yet, it was in vain, for she had already disappeared into the hallway.

Aya didn't even bother heading to the library that day. Her mind was in too much of a haze to do any homework or studying. She felt utterly stupid for thinking that she could so easily hand Rei a Valentine's chocolate. Why hadn't she asked beforehand what he liked? She almost appeared extremely ignorant before his sight. She hurried to the Host Club right away, surprising all of the members with her early presence. She hadn't gone straight to the Club after class in a long while. She hoped that it would take her mind off of what she just heard.

"Aya-chan! You're here earlier than usual!" Hunny exclaimed excitedly as she walked through the Music Room's doors. She was there quite early and the guests had not even arrived, yet. It appeared as if the members were still setting up today's theme. She examined all of the red, pink, and white decorations so, of course, it was a Cupid theme for the day.

"Ah, indeed. You can help us set up for the day," Kyoya stated as he clutched his clipboard.

"You're too demanding senpai," Haruhi said. "Shouldn't you say hello to someone before bossing them around?"

"My precious daughter is correct, Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed. "We must greet Aya-hime properly!"

"Ayaaaa," the twins droned on together as they each placed an arm around her neck.

"Good thing you're here," Kaoru said.

"We were getting bored," Hikaru said.

Mori stood there, too, yet he did not say a word. Aya simply locked eyes with him, causing her to look down blushing. His intense gaze would always be able to make her heart thump irregularly.

"I have something for everybody," she shyly announced.

Aya pulled a few plastic pouches, similar to the ones Kana was given, from her bag. Each one had individually decorated chocolate cups as well, with the same pink ribbons tied around the plastic bags.

"Wow! These are so cute!" Hunny exclaimed in awe as he was handed his own personal bag of sweets.

"You made these yourself?" Kyoya asked curiously as he held up his bag.

"I- I did," Aya admitted shyly.

"You're so talented, Aya-san," Haruhi complimented with a warm smile.

"Just like my daughter! Great with cooking!" Tamaki exclaimed, clutching his chocolates happily.

"Eh? Homemade chocolates?" Kaoru said, holding his bag up, admiring the sprinkle designs on his.

"Pretty cute," Hikaru observed, pulling on the curly pink ribbon.

Aya walked away from the group, who had begun to dig into their treats. She faced Mori, a bit of nervousness overtaking her. She had a special box for him, different from the rest of the Host Club's chocolates.

"Senpai," she spoke softly with pink cheeks and a small smile. "I made these... for you."

She held out a square-shaped white box wrapped in a bright red ribbon.

"These are... mine?" he asked, a bit taken aback. It was rare to see that type of expression on him and she took the moment to savor it.

"Y- Yes! So please accept them," she said, holding them out.

He took the dainty box and eyed it in awe. He had never received homemade chocolates before this moment. He untied the red ribbon and pulled off the lid, revealing the assortment of sweets underneath. There were several chocolates that seemed to appear quite succulent and elegant— it truly looked as if they were made by a professional pastry chef. Mori was immensely impressed that Aya made these.

"Thank you, Hoshino," he said, after a few moments. There was a small smile gracing his lips and Aya felt elated to see it. "I'll cherish this."

Aya giggled cutely.

"Senpai, you don't cherish the chocolates. You're supposed to _eat_ them," she said with a laugh. She sounded glorious to him. He wanted to bottle up her laugh for himself to listen to whenever he wanted.

"Then I'll do that," he said, still smiling.

Aya smiled back, feeling happy and relieved that everyone was able to receive her chocolates. She was especially happy to give Mori the special box she prepared for him. She was nervous while giving it to him, of course, but she was able to do it.

Yes. _She was able to do it._

So then why was it so difficult to give Rei his chocolates when giving them to Mori seemed so natural? Why did she feel so much calmer when giving chocolates to Mori than she did with Rei? It didn't make any sense to her. Why did she feel so different?

Inside her head, she couldn't understand it. But in her heart, she knew the answer. At this very moment in time, at this precise instant, she realized something.

She realized who she was truly in love with.

"I... I need to go," she suddenly said among the commotion going on within the Club.

"Eh? But we're just about to start!" Hikaru said, a mouthful of Aya's chocolates stuffed in his face.

"Yeah, the guests are about to come," Kaoru said, also popping a chocolate in his mouth.

"I know, but," she said, gathering her things, "there's something I need to take care of."

"Hoshino?" Mori mouthed, concern painted on his face. He took her hand in his, feeling comfort in her warmth. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," she replied, a broken smile on her lips. She paused to stare at his worried face. "I'm sorry. I need to go. I... I need to find Rei-kun."

She loved Morinozuka Takashi. She loved him so much. It hurt to realize that he was not that one her heart was longing for. A huge part of her wanted it to be him. But a larger part of herself was longing for Rei. She finally realized that today.

Somehow, Mori saw it in her eyes— that, at this moment, he had lost her forever.

She smiled sadly at him, turned around to face the doors, and reluctantly let go of his strong hand. Then, she was out of the door before he could even say anything more. He wanted to tell her to stay. But then, he remembered their fate; it was bound to end up this way. No matter which route they took, it would end up in a dismal end.

Her heart wasn't for him to keep. It had already belonged to someone else for a long time, by this point. Mori watched her disappear from his sight.

It felt like he was letting a piece of himself go.

 **"The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XV** **— Valentine**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Mori-senpai! I'm sad! Please review!


	16. XVI — The Universe

**Siopao:** _(02/09/2017)_ Mami! You were the only one to review for my last chapter but I still very much appreciate it. You're so awesome, I wish I could give you a hug! Anyways, this chapter is full of emotions, trust me. So please read and let me know what you think! I'm sacrificing a lot to write this chapter, since I should be studying for my Pharmacology final... lol. Grad school sucks, sometimes.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GALS! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XVI — The Universe**

 _"I'm sorry. I need to go. I... I need to go find Rei-kun."_

This was it. Mori knew that it would eventually lead to this path but still... it hurt pretty damn bad. He had lost. It came as a bit of a surprise to him, to be honest. One moment, she was handing him Valentine's chocolates. The next, she was rushing out of the room. Mori could see it— there was something in her eyes that revealed her true feelings. Her eyes reflected Otohata Rei, and not him.

Mori stood in his place in silence, unaware of the guests that were beginning to file into the music room.

"Mori-senpai!" a girl, one of his usual guests, exclaimed as she clutched an extravagant golden box of sweets. It looked like a Swiss brand of high-end chocolates, from the packaging. "Th- These are for you!"

He did not reply to her. He stared at the door, the door that Aya had just exited only a few short moments ago. Emotions welled up inside him. He had so many feelings left unsaid. He realized that he didn't want her to go to Rei without him at least conveying his sentiments one last time.

He didn't want to lose this chance to tell her.

"Start without me," Mori suddenly said to his cousin, who was already digging into a box of gifted chocolate-covered strawberries.

"Eh? Takashi, where are you going?" Hunny asked, shocked at Mori's brisk motion towards the doors.

"I need to tell her," Mori said with no other context. _Just one last time..._

Hunny smiled. He knew exactly what Mori was referring to without him saying another word. They were family, after all, so of course Mitsukuni would know Takashi very well. It also helped that they spent almost every waking moment together. Hunny knew that Mori was going to chase after Aya and he was quite proud of his usually-reserved cousin for doing something so brave. He was finally learning to be more in touch with his emotions and feelings.

"Ganbatte, Takashi!" Hunny encouraged with a bright smile.

"Un," Mori replied with a slight nod.

In the halls, he saw Aya's flowing dark locks at the end of the corridor. She wasn't too far off, thank goodness.

"Hoshino," he called out to her, hoping she would hear. He quickly paced towards her and said her name once again. "Hoshino!" he called, a bit louder than before.

"Eh?" Aya stopped in her tracks and turned around, only to find Mori rapidly approaching her. "S- Senpai?"

"I thought... I was too late," he breathed heavily as he finally caught up with her.

"For what, senpai? Aren't the Club activities starting? You'll miss it," she pointed out thoughtfully.

"It's okay," he replied with a small smile. "I just needed to say something to you, first."

"Oh?" Aya said, a bit surprised. She wasn't expecting any of this. She wondered what it could be, since Mori did seem a bit flustered. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. It's just... I have to say it. Before you saw Otohata," Mori started, speaking low. He thought his words out carefully and took in a deep breath. He was nervous but there was no turning back from this moment. He had already decided. He took her by the hand and held it softly, cherishing the daintiness of her slim fingers. He was going to miss feeling her warm hand in his. "I like you, Hoshino."

"E- Eh? S- Senpai?" she whispered as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

Mori had confessed to her before, back when he saved her from two creepy men at the train station. She suddenly remembered that day quite clearly and heard his words from that day: _"I didn't like hearing about Otohata back in the Host Club. And I hate how late I was in realizing it but, I like you, Hoshino."_

She recalled those sweet words that he uttered that afternoon and it gave her goosebumps just thinking about it. He said those exact words to her just now but, for some reason, the emotion behind it felt a bit different from the last time. In a way, this time felt like a bittersweet goodbye. It made her heart clench with a bit of sorrow.

"I know, I've said it before, already," he stated with half a smile. "But it's been a while and I wanted to say it again. Especially since... well, since I lost, right?" He chuckled lowly as he softly shook his head. He was feeling a bit of pity for himself. "But I like you, Hoshino, and my feelings won't change."

"Senpai... I—" Aya blushed as he still held onto her hand. Did he know the reason why she was going to see Rei? She felt like she knew the answer to this question. From his disposition, it seemed like he knew the reason why— like he knew that this was as far as they would ever go. It saddened Aya thinking about it.

"I just wanted to let you know. You don't have to say anything—"

"I like you too, Senpai," Aya suddenly said, taking Mori by surprise.

"Eh?" Mori grunted, eyes a bit wide. He didn't expected her to reply.

"I like Mori-senpai so much, but... but—" Aya stammered, her cheeks growing red with embarrassment.

"But there's someone else that you like in a different way?" he suggested, the corner of his smile tugging up. It was a broken, crooked smirk; a melancholy smile without happiness behind it. It broke Aya's heart.

"I... I'm sorry, senpai," she whispered, feeling her eyes well with hot tears. She looked down to try and hide her anguished face with her dark hair. She was really trying to avoid a confrontation like this with Mori. She was afraid to hurt him and she was afraid to feel her own share of hurt, as well. Admitting that she did not reciprocate the same feelings was more painful than she could have ever imagined, especially since Mori was so important to her. She felt utterly horrible.

"I know this hasn't been easy for you," Mori said, lifting up her face with his other hand. He admired her glossy, teary eyes— these eyes were always filled with such honestly and sincerity. "And I said I'd support any decision you made, right?"

"B- But—"

"I'll be okay. I just wanted to tell you one last time how I felt. Just go see him," Mori urged. It pained him so much to say that— to push the girl he cared about towards another man. But, in the end, he saw it as the better option.

"Senpai," Aya breathed, a small tear escaping from her eye. "Thank you for all that you've done for me."

"Of course. I'll always be here," he said. "Now, go."

He reluctantly let go of her hand and watched her spin around to leave. She took a few timid steps forward— Mori could have sworn that there was some reluctance to them, but maybe it was just wishful thinking. He watched her go; it felt like he was setting a part of himself free.

"Aya," he called out when she was already quite a few meters away. She turned around immediately, her hazelnut orbs widened and her mouth agape at the sound of her name. This was the first he had ever called her _Aya_. Her heart skipped a beat. "You'll always be my first. Thank you."

It was unfair, really. To watch her blushing like that from a distance, to watch her beauty from afar. He was at least content to receive that type of response from her.

He wanted Aya to only look at him and to only love him. He wanted to hold her forever, he wanted to relive their moments together, he wanted to cherish her all for his own.

But he couldn't and he knew he wasn't physically capable. He would only hurt her in the end by moving half-way across the globe. Watching her from a distance was all he could do at this point. He would forever be her guardian, her protector.

Plus, he knew that from the very beginning, her heart wasn't his to keep. She longed deeply for another man and Mori, the observant person that he was, had already noticed it a while ago. Hell, he probably knew her heart's decision long before Aya even realized it herself. Perhaps it was why he tried so hard to hold onto her; a small part of him thought that he'd be able to change her heart and mind with some time.

But, alas, the heart wants what it wants. And hers was meant for someone else, it seemed. It was quite unfortunate to fall for someone who was already in love.

Morinozuka Takashi sighed as Aya spun around once again and watched her long, midnight hair sway to-and-fro as she walked even further from his reach. She was an angel who touched his life, an angel who allowed him to feel love for a woman for the first time in his life.

She, indeed, would remain in his heart as his first love, forever. She would occupy that special space in his heart until the depths of time.

* * *

Aya ran through the halls, wiping a tear from her face as she passed blurred faces.

 _I'm so sorry, Mori-senpai._

As sad and hurt as she felt, she still wanted to find Rei. She still wanted to deliver her chocolates to him. Hell, it was more than that, at this point. She wanted to deliver her feelings to him. She finally understood her own thoughts, desires, and feelings and she so badly wanted to convey them to him.

All day, it seemed as if the universe was trying to tear her apart from Rei. The multitudes of Valentines he had received, the number of girls confessing to him, and even Mori telling her one last time how he felt seemed to deter her for a brief moment. But she wasn't going to let it happen, anymore. No matter what, she was going to tell Rei.

She ran past the classroom, finding it empty. She sped towards the front doors and searched the shoe locker area, panting heavily. He wasn't to be found there, either. She ran outside without a coat and scanned the front courtyard desperately. She was beginning to run out of hope until she finally spotted him by the gates, approaching his sleek black car. He appeared to be walking with Sakura by his side but Aya was not going to let her presence stop her this time. Her eyes shone with determination.

"R- Rei-kun!" she called out, hoping he would hear. _Please don't leave. Not yet._ She sped towards him, shivering in the cold February air while clutching that dainty box of chocolates in her hands. "Rei-kun!" she spoke once again once she was halfway towards him.

Rei turned upon hearing his name and saw Aya in the distance.

"Aya?" he mouthed to himself, confused.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked, curious.

"It's... her. Ah, Aya, that is," he clarified, never taking his gaze off of the girl running towards him.

"You mean that commoner?" Sakura scoffed, just ever-so subtly. However, Rei was able to detect the malice in her tone.

"She's a good friend. I'm going to see her. Ja," Rei bade abruptly. This was the first time Sakura had ever experienced the cold side of Otohata Rei and she was taken aback by it.

"W- Wait, Rei-kun, I thought we were going to go to that cafe together—" Sakura desperately called out as Rei walked away from her.

"Sorry, go without me," he said, never looking back.

"Ugh!" Sakura groaned in frustration. She whipped around and approached her own car in a heated manner.

Rei began to briskly walk towards Aya at a quicker pace once he realized how much in a hurry she seemed to be in. Worry instantly overcame him as he finally reached the panting and shivering girl. He held both of her arms in attempt to support her, seeing as she almost fell forward from running such a lengthy distance. "Aya? What's wrong? It's freezing out here, where's your coat?"

"I- It's okay," she stammered, after she finally caught her breath. " _He left Sakura for me. I'm so glad..."_ she thought to herself.

"Let's get you inside," he urged as he took her by the hand and began pulling her towards the school.

"W- Wait!" she said as she halted to a stop. Rei turned around to find her face blushing beet red, perhaps due to the cold.

"What is it?" he said lowly, curiosity welling inside of him. Her expression seemed conflicted yet determined all at once. He wondered what was on her mind.

"P- Please," she whispered so lightly that he barely caught it. "Accept this, Rei-kun." She finally held out her hands, which held the small box wrapped with the elegant ribbon. For a moment, he did not know how to react to the unsuspecting gesture. He simply stood, eyes wide at the girl before him.

"Eh? It's... for me?" Rei finally asked, eyeing the box. He was in disbelief. He continued to look on at Aya, whose arms were extended forward and head was bowed down low. Her long hair covered either side of her face but he could conclude that she was probably still beet red.

"Yes! I'm sorry it's not flashy like the ones you've received today. And I made the chocolates myself, so... I don't know if you'll even like them. I know it isn't much b- but if you would just please accept them, it would make me so happy. I also overheard that you don't like sweets but—"

In a fraction of a second, Aya felt her whole body being wrapped in a familiar warmth. Rei had willingly taken the box from her hands and engulfed Aya in his arms, shielding her from the bitter cold air. She sighed at his touch, exhaling as she felt his hands snake around her shoulders and back. His hold was so strong and secure.

She was taken aback but, after a few moments, she let herself be immersed in his warm and protective embrace. She inhaled his familiar ocean scent and snuggled deeper into his chest, feeling the heat that radiated from his body. In this moment, she expelled all pre-existing doubts that clouded her mind. She knew all the more that this was where she truly belonged.

"Aya. Thank you," he said, placing his cheek on top of her head. She fit into his arms so perfectly, like a mold formed by the gods at the dawn of time. His arms weren't meant for anyone else but her. "I thought... I wouldn't get one from you."

"Rei-kun, there's something else," Aya said in a muffled voice, since she was so close to Rei's chest. Her heart rate began to speed up.

"Can it wait until we get inside?" he asked, concerned. "It's freezing and you're shivering."

"N- No, I need to tell you now," she said in a firm voice, despite the small quiver from her chattering teeth. _I need to tell you now before the universe tries to stop me again. I need to tell you while I still have the courage inside of me._

She released herself from his hold and stepped back to look him straight in the eye. His perpetually-dreamy eyes, his lips, his hair... everything was so perfect about him. She took in his curious expression and wanted to cherish this moment. She looked at his hand, which held the simple box of her hand-made chocolates. It was a symbol of her affection for him and she wanted him to know. She took in an ample gulp of the bitter, cold air.

"Rei-kun, I..." she started. Her face was warm, despite the chilling winter air. She instantly stopped shivering from the cold, probably due to the adrenaline rapidly coursing through her veins.

"What is it, Aya?" he asked, urging her to continue. All around, she could feel the stares of the few students who were still lingering on campus. None of them mattered, right now. No one mattered except this beautiful person who stood right before her.

"I finally realized," she said, with a small smile gracing her pink lips. "It was you all along, Rei-kun. All this time, and I didn't see it before because so many things were clouding my mind. Before our lunches in the courtyard. Before the fall festival. Before you rescued me from those girls in the classroom. Since I first saw you, you've already captured me. It's always been you."

"Aya?" Rei mouthed, realizing where she was possibly heading with these sentiments. Could it possibly be? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His head suddenly began racing with thoughts.

"I finally know, now. That I— I love you, Rei-kun," she admitted with a beautiful, gleaming smile. Her eyes began feeling teary, as she was immensely overcome with so much emotion. She felt so overjoyed to finally get the chance to say it. "I'm sorry for being so slow to realize it. But I'm so sure that... that you're the one I want to be with. I know that I'm not flashy or rich or beautiful like other girls at this school. But I want to be with you, so I hope it's enough. If... If that's okay with you, th- that is," she said, stumbling over her words.

She looked down at her feet after this statement, shutting her eyes tightly after the confession. She couldn't bare to look at his face now. She felt so embarrassed, worrying that she might have said too much. Or maybe she didn't say enough? Did her feelings reach him? Was he able to understand?

He was silent and remained still. It seemed to last an eternity to Aya. Should she keep talking? Her thoughts were in such a jumble that she didn't even know how else to further convey her emotions. There weren't enough words to describe to Rei how strongly she felt about him.

Then, after a few moments, he gently took her hand without uttering a single word. He began to lightly drag her towards the school without any explanation. Was he rejecting her? Was she too late? Did she take too long to confess? Maybe Sakura had already confessed her feelings to him... She tried to read his expression but he was facing forward, pulling her along her silently. He also appeared to have pulled his scarf over his mouth, making him appear all the more elusive and unapproachable. She couldn't read his expression, at all. She was beginning to get worried.

Once they reached the school, which was already empty at this point, he finally spoke.

"Get your things," he simply commanded. It wasn't harsh or bitter— it was just very straight to the point. This was how Rei normally was, after all, so Aya did not think twice about it. He was looking away and his hair was covering his face. His scarf was also still covering a majority of his cheeks and his mouth.

"Rei-kun?" she asked, trying to peer at him. He responded by turning his face away from her. Was he angry? His voice didn't seem to imply that he was, yet his actions were a bit strange. It was as if he was trying to distance himself from her— as if he were hiding, in a way.

"Your coat and your bag... Go get them from the classroom," he prompted her straightforwardly once more. Yet, his voice remained gentle.

Aya nodded and walked away, following his orders, despite not really knowing what was going on.

Once he saw that she was out of view, Rei finally expelled a heavy breath that he had been holding in for some time now. He removed his scarf to reveal his deeply flushed cheeks and stared up at the ceiling, a look of wonder painted on his usually-placid face. He leaned his back on a wall to support his weight and grinned widely to himself.

"That... really just happened," he whispered to himself, that boyish smile still lingering on his handsome, reddened face. He ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. He let out another sigh of satisfaction. He shook his head lightly, still processing what just transpired in the courtyard. "I guess Valentine's Day isn't so bad, this year. I won't let you down, Aya."

From not too far away, Aya was hidden behind a column. She smiled to herself as she observed Rei inconspicuously. This was the Rei she had fallen in love with. This was the Rei she always wanted to see. Hopefully, one day, she wouldn't have to hide in the shadows to see this other side of him. She hoped that one day, he would feel comfortable enough to show this part of himself— willingly and without reserve.

"I know you won't, Rei-kun," she contentedly muttered to herself before she finally left to go to the classroom.

And, on the entire way up, she thought about how fortunate it was for the universe to bring two quite unlikely people together.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XVI — The Universe**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Please review, my lovely readers! Let me know if you liked the way I had Aya confess and what you thought about Rei's reaction to the confession. Rei is obviously a little OOC in my story but I feel like he would never outwardly show that he was blushing, lol. I'm also sad that this was the end for Mori/Aya but I truly believe in my heart that she belongs with Rei. But don't worry! We'll see Mori and the Host Club still. I want to write a few more chapters.


	17. XVII — Lessons on Love

**Siopao:** _(4/7/2017)_ Ahhhh, long time no update! I'm so sorry, guys. The end of my second year of optometry school is approaching & it has been extremely exhausting. I really tried my best to write whenever I could. Thank you for my reviewers, Mami & Jasper 391! Please continue to support me!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XVII — Lessons on Love**

They sat in silence while seated in the backseat of Rei's car. The driver silently did his duty as the two looked out of their respective windows. Aya's small hands were clenched atop of her lap, feeling utterly self-conscious and out of place. Rei was leaning his cheek on a closed fist as his elbow rested on the car's window ledge. They had not spoken in the last ten minutes as the car continued to roll on.

 _"I can't believe that I said all that earlier,"_ Aya thought in a baffled haze.

She recalled the words she spoke to Rei in the school's front courtyard, embarrassment filling her insides as the scene replayed over and over again in her mind. She could hardly believe that she gathered enough backbone to finally confess her true feelings to Rei. Hell, she could hardly believe that it took her so long to realize those said feelings. Should she have waited a bit longer to confess? Perhaps to let the emotions and thoughts settle in her mind before she conveyed them? She had never done anything so spontaneous before. She hoped that she made the right decision. After all, she did it on pure whim and without much thought.

 _"He isn't talking... but he asked me to come with him. I wonder what's on his mind?"_ she thought to herself.

Rei looked out at the scenery before him, letting street signs and blurred faces of strangers pass him by. He had quickly composed himself after Aya's unsuspecting confession. At first, he could not believe what was really happening but then allowed the information to sink in. It wasn't a dream, after all. This was, indeed, reality.

"Ano... Rei-kun?" she whispered. Her gentle voice snapped him from his reverie. She had been so quiet that he almost forgot that he wasn't alone. He looked towards her and could tell that she felt slightly uncomfortable. "Where are we going?"

"Ah, sorry, I thought I said it already. I'm taking you home," he stated straightforwardly.

"O- Oh. You didn't have to, you know," she said shyly. "I could have taken the train, like I usually do."

"You live far from the campus. I would feel better if you got a ride home every day," he admitted. "I don't mind it."

"Ah. Thank you," she said with a small smile. _"He's so kind,"_ she thought happily.

After several minutes more of driving through Tokyo, they finally arrived at the Hoshino residence. The driver came to a slow halt as they stopped in front of the humble, contemporary home.

Rei opened the car door for Aya and walked her up to the wooden front door of her house.

"Would you like to come in?" Aya invited coyly as they approached the end of the walkway. "Mom won't be home until late since she's working a double shift at the clinic, and dad is out of town for an architectural conference."

"Ah. Are you sure it would be alright?" Rei asked.

"Yes, of course. Actually, I would be... quite lonely all by myself," she admitted with much effort. Rei did not fail to notice the pink blush dusting over her fair cheeks. He admired the way she was able to say such daring things and smiled at her efforts.

"Then, I'll stay for a bit." Rei turned around and signaled for his driver to go somewhere for a while and, in an instant, the sleek black car rolled off.

Aya turned the key in the knob and opened the door, inviting Rei to make himself feel comfortable.

"It isn't much but it's home," she said with a smile. "I know you're probably used to much larger and extravagant homes." She placed her coat, along with Rei's, in the closet and removed her uniform shoes at the entrance. Rei followed suit.

"No, it's really nice," Rei admitted. "Your father has very good designing skills."

"Thank you," she giggled lightly. Rei was in awe for a moment at the bell-like laughter. It was music to his ears. "I'll let dad know you said that."

Rei took a seat in the living room sofa as Aya disappeared off into the kitchen to make some hot tea. He looked around and noticed picture frames with Aya, her mother, and her father all happily smiling. There were photos from her middle school graduation, from when she was a small child (probably pre-school age, Rei guessed), and one from what looked like a birthday party of hers. They looked like a modest and happy family, surrounded by love and connected by a strong bond.

He got up as a certain photo caught his eye. It was a portrait of Aya— the only one in the living room in which she was featured all by herself— and it was absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a flowing white dress and a straw sun hat, with her long, dark locks glimmering in the sunlight. Behind her was a sparkling, flowing creek and a field of tall golden sunflowers. She was turned away slightly and was not aware that her photo was being taken but, nonetheless, she looked undeniably stunning. She looked like an angel, in Rei's eyes. He wanted to engrave this photo in his mind and remember it forever.

"Rei-kun, I made some sandwiches, too. It isn't anything fancy but I hope it's okay," she said as she entered the room with a tray of the said sandwiches, along with the tea. She then found him gazing at her portrait and suddenly felt very embarrassed and self-conscious. She forgot that it was even hanging there.

"This is a beautiful photo," he stated as he looked back at her. She blushed.

"A- Ah, thank you. My dad took it last summer while we were visiting our relatives in the countryside. It's really embarrassing that he put it up for display but he was really proud of the candid shot," she explained as she set the tray down onto the kotatsu table. "As you can tell, he's the artsy one in the family." Rei smiled. She talked about her family with such affection that he couldn't help but admire it.

"Thank you," he said. "You didn't have to make anything."

"It's no trouble, really. I like cooking and making things, even if it isn't much," she said with a small smile.

"Like how you made my chocolates?" he brought up with a teasing smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing by bringing up those Valentine's chocolates. Instantly, Aya's face grew redder and her eyes widened.

"Y- Yes! But you don't have to eat them. I know you don't like sweets, so—"

"Of course I'm going to eat them. I already tried a piece when you left to retrieve your things from the classroom."

"What? Really? Er, may I ask... how it was?" she asked, suspense apparent in her tone. Rei took note that she was sitting at the edge of her seat and found a bit of amusement in her behavior.

"Really good," he truthfully admitted. "It was dark chocolate, right? I like that better, since it's got some bitterness to it."

"Oh... thank goodness," Aya sighed. She went out on a limb for using dark chocolate instead of regular milk chocolate but she was glad that he enjoyed it. "It was my first time making my own chocolates, so I'm glad they were okay."

"Huh. They tasted pretty professional to me," he said. Aya smiled, but then looked away as she bit on her bottom lip. The boy took notice in her sudden nervous disposition.

"Ne... Rei-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What's your... your response?"

"Response to what?"

"Y- You know," she whispered, blushing. "To... to my— my _confession_."

"Ah," Rei mouthed. He said nothing for bit and took a sip of the warm tea that Aya prepared. He took a bit of delight in seeing a conflicted face on the girl in front of him. Was she really asking this question? After all he endured for her, she still felt the need to confirm his feelings? It slightly entertained him to know that she was so innocent and a bit insecure. It was what made Aya so uniquely her.

"R- Rei-kun?" she stammered, nervous to hear his reply. Rei set down his tea cup and gave a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked, confused.

"Aya. Isn't it obvious?" he replied, a sly smirk on his handsome face. It made Aya even more nervous. He was so gorgeous in her eyes.

"I— I would just like to get a definite reply," she stated softly.

"I feel the same way," he admitted, a small scarlet tint on his cheek. "Can't you see? I've waited this long to hear your response."

"Rei-kun..." she whispered, staring at his metallic blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing. It was like a pool of mercury and she was melting right into them. "I'm glad," she sighed with relief. Somewhere in her heart, she was afraid that he had changed his mind or got tired of waiting. She knew it was ridiculous to think that but she simply couldn't help it. Not when he was so perfect; not when there were girls far more beautiful for him to choose from; not when she was from such a different world. It was only natural that she felt a bit insecure.

"And how about Morinozuka?" Rei suddenly brought up, surprising Aya.

"M- Mori-senpai? Ah, well, he and I spoke, already. I think he understands. Senpai will always hold a dear and special place in my heart, but..." she drifted off, her voice fading into silence.

"But, what?" Rei pried after a few moments.

"But the space that Rei-kun occupies in my heart is much larger," she admitted with a reddened face. She looked down at her lap and gripped onto her yellow Ouran uniform cloth. " _I just keep saying even more embarrassing things today! What's the matter with me? He probably thinks I'm too weird."_

But Rei responded with a warm smile.

"Aya." He suddenly got up, went next to her, and took her into a safe embrace. Aya blinked, shocked at the sudden contact. His body was so warm and his hold was so secure. She loved being engulfed in his arms. Her heart felt so light and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"R- Rei-kun?" she chirped, when he said nothing for a while.

"Sorry," he mouthed. "I... I can't help myself when I'm around you." Aya smiled and leaned into his warm and protective embrace. She inhaled his lovely ocean scent and felt blessed to be able to be this close to the person she loved. It was all that she ever dreamed of and she wanted to relish this moment with him forever.

Rei left about an hour later, after the two finished their tea, snacks, and chatting. Aya bade him goodbye with much reluctance and watched his car drive away until it turned the corner and disappeared from her sight. Once she was no longer able to visualize Rei's car, she felt a sense of longing and began missing him right away— even though she knew she'd see him in the morning at school.

Is this what love did to people? She closed the front door and sighed, feeling utter bliss and happiness wash over her entire being. She never wanted this feeling to go away.

* * *

"Good job, Aya!" Kana exclaimed happily as she exuberantly patted her friend's back. Well, _slapped_ was more like it. Aya doubled over at the unexpected blow. Kana always was so strong, for such a tiny person. "I knew you could give him those chocolates! And what an added bonus that you finally realized who your heart belonged to! Eeeehh, how great!" she chimed.

"A- Ah, Kana, p- please be quieter," Aya attempted in hushing her friend as they stood in the hallway together and stared out of the windows.

Thankfully, no one was really paying attention to the two girls. It was lunch break, after all, and everyone else was busy minding their own business and trying to run errands or see their friends before classes started up again. The the two had finished eating and Aya just about wrapped up everything that transpired during yesterday's Valentine's Day festivities. Aya filled Kana in on most of the details, seeing as the petite girl was the type of person who really beat information out of you.

"Anyway," Kana said. "It's so great that you have a boyfriend, now. Must be nice..." she sighed as she leaned her cheek on her palm.

"B- Boyfriend? Rei-kun isn't my boyfriend," Aya stated, embarrassed at the thought.

"What do you mean? He came over right? You confessed to him?" Kana asked, baffled.

"I did confess, but... that's all that happened," Aya explained slowly.

"He didn't ask you to be his girlfriend?"

"Well, not exactly," Aya replied flatly.

"What the hell! Agh, that dense Otohata!" Kana raged.

"I- I don't mind!" Aya said, trying to calm her friend. "As long as I got my feelings across, then I'm fine, really."

"Yeah? So if Yamaguchi Sakura comes in and sweeps him off his feet before you do, you'd be fine with that, right? As long as he knows how you feel, it's all fine and dandy, huh?" Kana retorted.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Aya whispered, looking down at her shoes.

"You've got to ask him where you stand in his life! If he's serious about you or not! If he wants to make this official!" Kana said in a fiery manner, punching a fist through the air.

"That sounds like a lot of work..." Aya said, sweatdrops forming on her forehead. Love sure was overwhelming, she thought.

"You've got to be more aggressive, Aya! Mark your territory!" The small girl then stomped her foot hard on the floor, as if landing on that said _"territory."_

"Huh? T- Territory?"

"Sheesh, do I have to explain everything about love to you? You're so innocent that it's frustrating!"

"I'm sorry! This is my first time falling in love, after all," Aya whispered, a bit discouraged that she didn't know much about the subject. "So you've had a boyfriend before, Kana? Have you also fallen in love?"

"Well, no. But I watch a lot of dramas!"

"Kana!"

"What? It's basically the same thing! Don't worry, we'll get started with our love lessons, _oblivious one,_ " Kana chimed. Aya pouted at the name. "Lucky for you, you have _me,_ " she winked.

* * *

"So it went well, I'm guessing?" Yuuya suddenly asked his silent friend. The two were on their way to see their baseball coach for a brief check-in and updates about their upcoming season. Winter would be ending soon and practices would resume once the frost melted from the field and the temperature warmed up again.

"Ah, I suppose," Rei mouthed monotonously, knowing exactly that Yuuya was referring to yesterday's events with Aya. He never really said much but Yuuya was used to it. It was how things always were, ever since elementary school.

"Did you kiss her? I bet you did, you sly dog. I bet it was a big, gushy, romantic—"

"Shut up before I maim you," Rei growled. Yuuya laughed. Only he was able to joke around this way with Rei and not get seriously injured.

"So, how did you ask her?" the corn-haired boy asked his grumpy best friend.

"How did I ask her _what_?" Rei snapped, still annoyed at Yuuya. Now he couldn't get the idea of kissing Aya out of his mind. He cursed inwardly and tried to suppress the thought. Stupid Yuuya. He should really try to make other friends.

"Seriously, Rei? How did you ask Aya-chan to be your girlfriend?"

"Ah," the boy mouthed, finally understanding. "Well, I didn't."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Yuuya asked in disbelief, stopping dead in his tracks.

"She knows I like her. And she told me she likes me, too," Rei stated as a matter-of-factly. "What more do I need to do?"

"Ah, Rei. So naive; so inexperienced at love," Yuuya chimed as he waved an index finger in the air to-and-fro.

"Says the guy who's only had one girlfriend all his life," Rei grunted.

"Hey! That's one more girlfriend than you!" Yuuya defended. "Anyway, that's not the point. You need to ask Aya-chan properly."

"Why? Sounds like a pain."

"To make it official! Think about her feelings: what if she's doubting what she actually means to you?"

"But she should already know—"

"No! You've got to tell her. Aya-chan doesn't have ESP. Girls like to know those types of things. _Trust me._ "

"Ah, I'll do it if I feel like it," Rei sighed.

"Isn't she important to you?"

"Don't even ask such a stupid question."

"Well, do things right, then!" Yuuya advised. Rei sighed again, running a hand through his silky, raven hair.

He'd do anything for Aya. He waited this long to have her affection. The fact that there were so many things that he still had to do in order to "do things right" was slightly overwhelming to him. He had never put in so much effort into anything in his life before.

With baseball, he naturally had a knack for pitching, automatically placing him in the main pitcher position. For modeling, he barely had to lift a finger to find a good scout and develop a strong fanbase— his face basically did all the work. For school, he didn't even really study, since the material would just naturally stick in his mind— a photographic memory, if you will. He was born into a wealthy family and could have his staff do his every whim, if he so desired. He was born with a silver spoon and the gods seemed to have gifted him with all that he needed to thrive.

But that's what he liked about Aya. She was a challenge— she was someone he had to work hard for in order to reach. She was a star in the night sky and he needed to go above and beyond in order to even be in her presence. She wasn't easily handed over to him; he had to wait months in order to receive her affection. For her, he would work harder than he ever did before. She was worth it.

"I'll do it," Rei said right before they entered the faculty room.

"Atta boy!" Yuuya cheered, roughly patting his friend's back. Rei almost gouged his eyes out for that one.

* * *

Rei stood with his back against the wall, waiting for a certain third year to come out of his class. It was the end of the day now and Rei wanted to catch Mori before he went off to the Host Club.

"Oi," Otohata spoke. Although Mori was his senior, Rei never really showed the taller high-schooler much respect.

"What?" Mori snapped. Other third years whispered around them. Ouran wasn't a too large, after all, and word got around quickly that these two had a history of competition.

"You still haven't told her, have you?" Rei said, ignoring the third year's annoyed tone.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because it's Aya. She deserves to know that you're leaving."

"She has you, now, right? It won't matter if I'm around or not," Mori said bitterly, looking out the window. The skies were gray today, reflecting how he was currently feeling inside. Needless to say, Valentine's Day was a bit rough to him, this year.

"Don't be an idiot," Rei said. "It's _her_ we're talking about."

"Hn." It was a low grunt; he knew that Rei was right.

"She's— She's always going to think of you as someone special," Rei admitted, though the fact annoyed him. "Aya's too kind."

A pause from both parties. It lasted a while. Mori just continued staring out of the window. Rei stood his ground, unwavering and patient. A small smirk tugged on the right corner of Mori's lips.

"She's such a strange girl," Mori mumbled. He would always believe that. How could a person be _that_ selfless?

"She deserves the truth from you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mori asked, intrigued by the first year's persistence. Mori believed that Rei would finally get off his radar now that their rivalry had officially ended.

"Didn't you do the same thing to me? You showed up and told me the error of my ways, remember?" Rei replied. _Even though it ultimately lead to your loss,_ he thought. _But you knew that it would, didn't you?_

Rei was referring to the time when he was stupid enough to consciously and actively avoid Aya. He thought that he was doing the right thing back then by keeping his distance from her. He believed that she would be happier without him— happier with Morinozuka— and would eventually forget about their own happy moments together. It was Mori who scolded him and said that he was not approaching the situation in the right manner. It was Mori who made him realize that what he was doing was causing more hurt than help. Without the third year's intervention, Rei would have probably continued to distance himself from Aya for the entire remainder of high school.

"It's my turn to tell you that what you're doing now will just hurt her more later on," Rei said.

Another pause. Mori stuffed his large hands into his pants' pockets.

"Hn. I guess you're right," Mori spoke softly.

"So you'll tell her?"

"Un," Mori grunted.

"Then... I'll trust you," Rei said, turning around to leave.

"Tell me," Mori said, suddenly. His eyes never left the scenery outside. "Do you love her?"

"What?" Rei asked, caught off guard.

"Just answer."

"Well," Rei said, staring out of the window as well. He scratched the back of his neck and hesitated for a bit. Talking about such a thing to his so-called _rival_ was a bit uncalled for. Rei then cleared his throat and straightened up his back. "Yes, I do." This was his first time admitting it to anybody. He had never even told Yuuya. They never did talk about his own feelings too much.

Mori let out a tiny sigh and a small grin graced his rigid and handsome face.

"Cherish her."

"You don't need to tell me that," Rei said, a bit defensive.

"Then ask her properly."

"What? But how did you know—"

"Because, Otohata," Mori interrupted briskly, "over the past few months of our little rivalry, I've come to know you. Do things right with her." He turned to Rei and flashed him a devilish smirk. "Or else I'll just have to change my mind."

And, with that, Mori winked at the dumbfounded first-year and turned to leave Rei with his thoughts.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XVII — Lessons on Love**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Geez, this chapter took me so long to write. I guess I had a minor case of writer's block, after all. Thanks for supporting me  & please let me know what you think!


	18. XVIII — One

**Siopao:** _(05/17/2017)_ Dang, no reviews for my last chapter lol. I guess that's what I get for having writer's block and not updating more frequently. I'll still try to finish this story, though! Please continue to support me! Here's a chapter that's a bit longer than usual.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GALS! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XVIII — One**

"Ahh! What a day!" Hikaru yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah, lots of girls came out this afternoon, huh?" Kaoru said, also stretching like his brother.

"Yes, today was a record day for us, attendance-wise," Kyouya stated as he analyzed his black notebook.

"Maybe if this keeps up, I can get out of my debt sooner," Haruhi mumbled.

"What was that? Kyouya quickly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing," Haruhi nervously laughed.

"Daughter! I heard it! How could you say such a thing? Don't we mean anything to you?" Tamaki dramatically cried as he clung onto the poor honor student. Haruhi simply rolled her eyes.

Aya looked on at the entertaining scene before her and giggled. The Host Club was as lively as ever. Today, she was kept busy as she served tea and cakes to the Hosts and guests, alike. She was really gaining popularity with the other girls and some even complimented her on her mannerisms today. She was really beginning to get more and more comfortable in the Club; she was thankful to Haruhi, for she felt as if part of the reason they were so accepting of her own arrival was due to their previous exposure to another commoner beforehand.

"Takashi," Honey spoke as he caught his taller cousin looking on at the giggling brunette gal. "You're going to tell her today, aren't you?"

"So you think I should, too?" Mori spoke lowly. "Just like Otohata."

"Yes, I agree with Rei-kun on this one," Honey admitted. "Aya-chan is too pure. She deserves the truth from you."

"How did you know it was on my mind?"

"You were really silent today— well, more than usual," Honey giggled. "I knew something was clouding your mind."

"She won't even care if I go," he mumbled.

"I don't think that's how Aya-chan would feel," Honey said, clutching his Usa-chan.

"Then... I'll go tell her now," Mori hesitantly said as he walked towards her direction.

"Ganbatte, Takashi," Honey cheered. He looked on and felt a bit of pity towards his cousin. Even after all the confessions, all the unrequited love, all the letters and chocolates... Mori just had to fall in love with the girl who was in love with somebody else. It was all a bit too tragic in Honey's eyes and it was difficult to watch the inexperienced Mori struggle with his feelings and emotions. But, in the end, this experience would make him stronger in a way that kendo or karate could not provide.

"Aya," Mori spoke lowly as he reached her side. "Can we talk?"

Aya turned and faced the taller third-year and blushed slightly. Today, they had barely interacted. When she served tea to him and his guests, he barely even mumbled a thank you. She tried to ignore it but couldn't help but feel that perhaps he hated her or was annoyed by her presence.

"Of course, senpai," she responded meekly. The request was unexpected but she complied, nevertheless, following him as he walked to a more private corner of the music room.

Ever since a week ago on Valentine's day, these two found it to be quite awkward to speak to one another. Aya would sometimes mumble a greeting while serving tea and Mori would simply give a grunt as his response. It saddened Aya a bit that they couldn't go back to how they used to be. After all, she had already chosen Rei— it would be impossible to be close with Mori like that ever again.

Mori then stopped in his tracks and slowly spun around to face Aya. Looking her straight in the eyes was a difficult feat for him nowadays. They were typically so bright and innocent but, today, they had a hint of sadness and uncertainty in them. Was he the cause of it?

"What is it you wanted to talk about, senpai?" she spoke. Her calming and soothing voice would always be able to reach him. It was a bit painful to know that he would no longer be able to hear that voice in just a short amount of time.

"I'm leaving," he mentioned, without much else. There was a pause and Aya waited to see if he would add anything else to the vague statement.

"Eh? Leaving? You mean, right now? It _has_ been a long day, after all—"

"No, that's not what I meant," he said, scratching the back of his head. He should have been more specific but he found that choosing words at the moment was a bit difficult.

"Then, what is it?" she asked, a bit confused.

He stared out of the vast windows that looked out over the school's campus. He had never really gotten the chance to sit back and look at this scene in detail. He would really miss this place, most specifically this music room in which he spent so many of this days, and would cherish all the memories that Ouran Academy gave him. He then looked to his side; she was there, looking oh, so gently at him. Her eyes would be engraved in his mind till the end of time. She was the part of his Ouran experience that he never expected to have, but would never ever regret.

"Senpai?" she mouthed curiously when he didn't respond right away.

"I'm leaving Japan. I'm going to study law... in New York," he stated. She stood in his spot, processing what he just now confessed.

"E- Eh...?" she spoke, trying to find the right words for a reaction. She wanted to say, _great job, senpai_ or _I'm proud of you_. Something along those lines to express her happiness. She wanted to give her full support. She wanted to praise him for his hard work.

Yet, a part of her could not be fully happy about this. How had she forgotten that he was a senior? Of course he would leave for university, soon. And, considering his background, of course he would go abroad to seek the best education. How did it slip her mind that he was on a totally different level from her? It was only a matter of time that Mori would spread his wings and leave the confines of Ouran and experience the world.

"Aya?" he said, when she just stood there with her eyes downcast, not saying another word.

"Don't..." she whispered, but he could hardly hear her.

"What?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"Don't go," she said, disregarding all restrictions, and leaped into his arms. It was a futile request, for she knew that he would go anyway. She just couldn't take it any longer— she needed to feel his hold again. She needed to express how important he was to her. She wanted to get her feelings across before he left her side.

"I'm sorry," he said, a bit of shock in his voice from her sudden contact. He did not expect this type of reaction from her. He hesitantly stroked her hair in attempts to comfort the saddened girl in his arms. "Aya, I need to go."

"How long have you known?" she asked in a muffled voice, for her face was buried deep within his torso. She missed being held by him and she missed his forest scent. Being so distant from him really affected her and it felt so wonderful to be in his arms once more.

"Since New Year's," he replied.

"That long? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she said, a small tear escaping her eye. Yet, Mori did not see it.

Why _hadn't_ he told her sooner? Was he afraid that if he told her, that she would just drop him and go straight to Rei without a second thought? Did he think that if she knew, she would just completely give up on a hopeless case like him? A huge part of him was saying yes to these questions.

"I— I wanted to just cherish my time with you," he honestly admitted, still playing with her soft dark locks.

"Senpai," she pouted. He found her to be quite cute at the moment as she clung onto him. "You're not leaving because of me... right?"

"Of course not, Aya. This has been my dream for a while, now," he replied as he continued stroking her hair. It really had a comforting effect on her.

"I was afraid that you hated me," she said. He chuckled at her childish reasoning.

"Never," he said solidly.

"I'm... I'm glad," she said, releasing her hold from him, although reluctantly. She looked him right in his dark grey eyes and missed the feeling of drowning in them. "I'm sorry I told you not to go. I was being selfish. I want Mori-senpai to pursue his goals and dreams," she apologized, feeling a bit of shame from her behavior.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Does the Host Club know?"

"Not yet. Only Mitsukuni. I'll tell the rest soon... I just wanted to let you know, before then."

"Thank you for telling me," she said with a soft, crooked smile. She knew that it must have been difficult for him. "I want Mori-senpai to always remain happy." She meant it from the bottom of her heart.

He then took her small hand in his, bent down slowly, and softly kissed it. She blushed at his touch and became flustered from his kiss.

"Thank you, Aya."

"S-Senpai? What for?" she stammered nervously. He was still holding onto her delicate hand.

"For allowing me to see that I am capable of falling in love." Aya blushed even more at this.

"I wanted you to know that you'll always hold a very important and special place in my heart. And I'm sure that... any girl would be fortunate to have you, senpai," she said, still flushed. She felt a bit of envy for whomever that girl would be but knew that Mori deserved the absolute best.

"If she's half the woman that you are, then I'll be lucky," he said with a smile.

 _And, if you ever have a change of heart, I'll be here waiting for you forever..._

* * *

The bell rang, signaling another end of the school day at Ouran. It was March now, and the weather outside was beginning to warm up a bit. This meant that Rei would be starting up with his baseball practices again.

"Aya," Rei spoke as he wandered over to her desk. She was chatting with Kana as she was placing her books and notes away in her bag.

"Oh, Rei-kun. Headed off to practice?" she asked curiously. He had all his gear in a sports bag, which was slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Kind of a pain, really. It's still a bit cold out," he sighed. "Coach is probably going to make us run a lot."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Aya commented. "But Rei-kun is so good that I'm sure it's easy."

"I don't know about that," Rei said as he scratched the back of his head. "Are you... heading to the Host Club again?"

"Yes," Aya said with a smile.

Admittedly, it still made Rei a bit uneasy that Aya continued going to the Host Club. He knew she would never do anything with Mori and, actually, Rei trusted Mori not to do anything inappropriate either. He always just seemed to recall the boys from the other classes who sought Aya out when she initially started hanging out with the Host Club. He didn't want any other guys to think she was available as a Hostess again, even though Tamaki assured that she would be safe. Additionally, Rei also didn't trust Aya to be hanging around the Hitachiin twins too much. They were a bit mischievous, in Rei's opinion. They always seemed to get way too close to her...

Rei shook off his jealous thoughts. It was so unlike him. Why was he being envious? Was it because he still had not properly asked her to be his girlfriend, despite Yuuya's constant pestering?

"Rei-kun? Don't you need to go?" Aya asked. "Yuuya-kun is waiting by the door."

"Ah, yeah. I'll see you later. Wait for me to finish practice okay?"

"I- It's okay, really, I can just take the train home today," she insisted.

"Please," he said, taking hold of her hand. "I... I want to go home together."

"Th- Then, okay," she said, blushing at his touch. "I'll wait for you, Rei-kun."

"Ne, Rei, let's go!" Yuuya said from the doorway. Beside him was Mami. "Coach will rip our heads of if we're late on the first day."

"You don't have to tell me that," Rei responded. "Ja," he said to Aya, and then he was off.

"That was pretty interesting," Kana said mischievously as she elbowed Aya's side.

"W- What do you mean?"

"It sounds like he has something to tell you, from the urgency in his voice."

"I wonder what it could be..."

"Oh, Aya. As innocent as ever."

"Eh?" Aya chirped, clueless at what Kana was going on about.

Meanwhile, Yuuya and Rei walked on towards their baseball practice in the field and were accompanied by Mami, who clung onto Yuuya's arm lovingly.

"So? Did you ask her yet?" Yuuya pestered.

"For the thousandth time, no, I didn't," Rei responded in a snappy manner.

"What's holding you back, Otohata?" Mami asked curiously. "Aya-chan is a sweet girl. You'll really regret it if you mess things up with her, you know."

"I know that," Rei huffed. These two never seemed to let him take care of his own private matters.

The truth was that he did try on multiple occasions to formally ask Aya to be his girlfriend. They had been riding home together for a few weeks now but he never found an appropriate time to do it. Surely, just asking her in his car did not seem right. And he never had any private moments with her at school, so that option was out of the question. He thought that asking her would only get even more difficult from this point on, since he'd be busy with baseball and she would still be occupied with her studies and the Host Club activities.

"Just because Mori-senpai is out of the picture doesn't mean another guy can't just sweep her off her feet, you know," Mami interjected on Rei's thoughts. "Aya-chan is cute. I hear guys talking about her all the time."

"What? Really?" Rei asked, a bit surprised. It really annoyed him, to be honest.

"She's popular in her own right. Make your move before someone else does, Rei," Yuuya suggested.

 _Damn_ , Rei thought. He hated being rushed to do things, especially since Aya deserved to be asked properly. However, upon hearing this news, he would really have to take action sooner than he thought.

* * *

"Ah, Rei-kun," Aya said as she spotted a certain raven-haired boy coming towards her direction. They agreed to meet in the front area by the shoe lockers.

"Sorry. Did you wait long?" he asked. He was still clad in his baseball uniform. Aya thought that it suited him quite well.

"Not at all," she said, shaking her head.

"Aya. Do you mind if we go somewhere first?"

"Eh? Where?" she asked in surprise.

"You'll see," he replied without much explanation.

"W- Well, I don't mind. I've already finished my homework, so it's okay," she agreed.

The two walked towards Rei's car, which waited outside of the school gates, as usual. And, just like he did every chance he could, Rei opened Aya's car door for her. She still was not used to such chivalry but she could not deny the fact that she loved seeing this kind side to Rei.

The car ride was quiet, like how it usually was. Rei never said much to begin with and Aya was always too shy to speak up. They had a brief conversation about how Rei's practice went and how their coach really pushed them hard on the first day. Even though Rei was complaining, Aya could tell that he really enjoyed being on the team and seeing all of his teammates again.

Then, the car came to a halt and Rei stepped out of the vehicle. Aya looked out of the window but did not recognize where they were.

"Rei-kun? Where are we?" she asked once he opened her door for her. He held out his hand for her to take, which she did so quite timidly.

"Ah. This is my house," he simply stated.

"Y- Your house?" Aya asked, shocked. She gazed upon the luxurious home, which had to be five times larger than hers. There must have been over a dozen bedrooms in this house, from the looks of its size. It truly resembled a small, contemporary castle of some sort. Not to mention, the yard was in tip-top shape with a perfectly kept yard and some bushes that were shaped like swans.

"Yeah. Let's go," he said as he took a step forward. Aya, however, remained glued to her spot.

Was she ready to go inside? How should she act? Did she look presentable at the moment? Were his parents home? She couldn't move and seemed as if she was frozen where she stood. She really wished that Rei had given her more time to prepare for this moment.

"Aya?" Rei said as soon as he noticed that she wasn't by his side. He looked back to find her standing at the same spot, wearing a frenzied expression on her face.

"Are you sure I'm not intruding?" Aya asked.

"Not at all. I don't even think my parents are home," Rei replied. "Pretty sure dad left this morning for some conference in Beijing... and mom likes to tag along on his trips."

"W- Well, if you say so," Aya stammered, finally taking a step forward. Rei smirked at her nervousness.

"Tadaima," Rei said upon entering his home.

Aya gazed in wonder at the interior of his home. The ceilings were high, the lights were grand chandeliers, the wood looked pristine, and the furniture looked luxurious and immaculate. It was hard to believe that people actually lived in this home, seeing how clean it was— she could practically see her reflection on the hardwood floors. I guess having a cleaning staff came in handy when houses were this vast.

"Th- This is amazing," Aya complemented as she continued to gawk on. In one of the rooms, she spotted a grand piano. She recalled that Rei's mother was a singer. She wondered if she would ever be able to hear her sing, someday.

"It's alright," Rei shrugged. "It's home."

"Ah! Rei! How was practice, dear?" a woman suddenly said from the top of the tall stairwell. The woman's eyes suddenly lit up once she saw that Rei had company.

"Mom? I thought you went to Beijing with dad?" Rei asked, a bit thrown off by her presence.

 _M- Mom!?_ Aya thought in a frenzied panic.

"Oh, dear, I was going to but then changed my mind this morning. I have a few things to take care of here," she spoke as she began her descent down the stairs.

"Ah, well then," Rei said as he approached his mother, who landed on the hardwood floors in just a few moments. Rei tugged Aya along by taking her hand. Aya was too much in a panic to even blush at his touch. "Mom... this is Aya. Aya, this is my mother."

"P- Pleased to meet you, Otohata-san!" Aya immediately greeted with a low bow.

"Oh, Aya-chan, it's nice to finally meet you. Rei here talks about you, you know—"

"Mom!" Rei interjected. Otohata-san giggled.

"Please, Aya-chan, raise your head. No need to be so formal," she insisted. Aya did as she was told and got her first good look at Rei's mother, who was extremely beautiful, in Aya's eyes. She noticed that she was about her height, Aya being slightly shorter; Otohata-san had mid-length chocolate hair, just like Rei's. However, her eyes were a golden honey-brown. Rei must have gotten his slate eyes from his father, Aya thought.

"Sorry to intrude in on your home," Aya softly said, feeling like she had no right to be there.

"Oh, you're not intruding, Aya-chan. I just wish Rei would have brought you here to meet us sooner. A shame your father couldn't be here, I think he really wanted to meet the girl whose chocolates you finally accepted..."

"Mom!" Rei once again huffed. There was the slightest tint of red on his cheeks. Once more, his mother giggled; she seemed to take joy in embarrassing her only child.

"Anyway, Aya-chan, would you like some tea? I'll prepare some for us," Otohata-san mentioned.

"Ah, yes, that would be great!" she responded eagerly. "I- I can help, if it's okay!"

"I'll pass on tea. I'm going to shower," Rei said. "Since I just came from practice."

"Alright, dear," Otohata-san hummed. "Come, Aya-chan."

Aya followed Otohata-san towards the kitchen as Rei made his ascent up the stairs. Aya made eye contact with him and made a nervous face. He responded with a half-smirk and mouthing the words, _"you'll be okay."_

Once in the kitchen, Aya found it to be quite luxurious and spacious. There was a cook, who asked Otohata-san if she wanted anything prepared. The madam of the house politely declined the request.

"It's okay, I'll just be making tea. After all, I've got a little helper with me already," she spoke while looking back at Aya.

"Ah, yes!" she nervously responded with a jump. Otohata-san giggled at this.

"Aya-chan, make yourself at home. Don't be too tense. I won't bite you, I promise," she bantered.

"Yes... S- Sorry. It's just that I—"

"I understand you're nervous. It's okay. Come, let's brew these," she said with a calming smile. Aya nodded, feeling a bit more at ease. "Now, which should we brew?"

"I... I like jasmine," Aya meekly suggested. She hoped that she didn't say or do anything out of line by suggesting it.

"Ah! Perfect, it's my favorite," the older woman chimed, preparing the leaves and the hot water.

The two continued to brew their tea in a manner of minutes and set up a quaint little afternoon tea session, along with some cookies and dainty china. Aya lightened up as the conversations went on— they spoke about Ouran, Aya's scholarship, what her parents did, and other similar topics. Aya found that she was quite easy-going and also easy to talk to.

"That son of mine," Otohata-san spoke as she took a sip of her jasmine. "He can be stubborn and hard-headed, like his father. He doesn't say much and sometimes he can be quite blunt, but just know that he means well, Aya-chan."

"Yes, I know," Aya nodded. "I think that Rei-kun... is really _kind_."

"He has a good heart. He's been a bit more lively since he started talking about you, you know."

"Ah, really?"

"Yes. You must be very special to him," Otohata-san smiled. "Cherish each other."

"Y- Yes, ma'am," Aya responded, blushing and looking down at her lap.

"Well, that was a wonderful tea break. Thank you for accompanying me, Aya-chan," she said with a smile.

"I can help clean up—"

"Don't worry about it. Go upstairs and find Rei. He should be finished with his shower by now," she said, glancing at the clock. Nearly thirty minutes had passed since tea was first served. "His room will be the door on the right, closest to the staircase upstairs."

"Ah, thank you!" Aya said with a quick bow. Otohata-san's smile reached her eyes.

"That girl really reminds me of myself when darling and I first started dating," she whispered to herself. "Oh my, how nostalgic. Maybe I'll give him a call to see how he's doing."

As Aya climbed the stairs, she couldn't help but feel overjoyed to have spent some quality time with Rei's mother. Although she was a bit nervous at first, she gradually came to realize that she was quite like all other mothers. In fact, she seemed quite similar to her very own.

Aya found the door on the right, which was closest to the stairs, just like Otohata-san had instructed. It was cracked open a bit so Aya figured it was safe to enter, after giving a quick knock, of course.

"Rei-kun, are you—" Aya said upon opening the door all the way.

Rei must have not heard her knock for, after all, he did have some music playing in the room. He was only wearing dark jeans that were not completely buttoned yet and a towel over his head, since his hair was still dripping wet. He turned to face her with a look of surprise on his face. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she analyzed the situation and immediately shut them and closed the door to his room. She stood outside in the hall, suddenly feeling extremely inconsiderate that she violated Rei's privacy.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, her face red with embarrassment. The image of him half naked was bleached into her mind.

After a few moments, the door swung open and Rei was right before her eyes, this time with a t-shirt and fully buttoned jeans, she was thankful to say.

"Rei-kun— I'm sorry— I didn't mean to— I was just—" she nervously stammered, face still beet red.

Rei smirked and gave a low chuckle at her embarrassed disposition. He loved seeing this expression of hers; it was his favorite.

"Aya, it's okay," he said, reassuring her that it was no big deal.

"But I—"

"I promise. It's fine." He then took her by the hand and lead her inside his room, closing the door behind them.

"Are you sure it's okay if we're in here like this?" she asked. "Your mother might think that... that..." she blushed profusely once again and couldn't even finish her sentence. Imagining such things really flustered her.

"She won't mind. We aren't doing anything anyway," he said nonchalantly as he plopped onto his large bed.

Aya gazed on at Rei's room in wonder. Navy blue was the main color scheme, which came as no surprise to Aya. He had a large television with some sort of gaming system hooked up to it, a large full-sized mirror that looked like it weighed a ton, a desk with notes scattered upon it, and even his very own bathroom with a vast walk in closet. Despite the room being so large, it was basically like any other teenage boy's room.

"So, Aya, the reason I asked you to come here..." he began as he looked away from her. He scratched the back of his neck. A nervous habit of his.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering about the reason," she spoke softly as she began to approach him.

"I wanted to be alone with you. I feel like at school, I really can't have that. And even in the car ride home, we aren't really _ever_ alone. So I thought it was best to just bring you here," he explained.

"I see," she said, nodding.

He stood up from his bed and approached Aya, standing closely in front of her. He entwined his fingers with hers and allowed himself to take in her warmth. He looked into her gentle eyes and found another piece of home in them, loving the way that they could instantly calm his nerves.

She took in his fresh scent, noticing the strands of hair that were still damp from his shower. It was a cute look to him, to see him like this. She still wasn't really used to seeing him outside of his Ouran uniform. She, too, gazed into his mercury eyes and wondered what he was thinking of this time. Those orbs were always so full of wonder; his dreamy gaze was what enticed her from the very beginning.

"I asked you this before... a while back, under that pavilion in the school courtyard," he said. "But I guess I should probably ask it again since, this time, I know that you feel the same way about me."

"Rei-kun," she mouthed, her heart beating fast.

"I don't want anyone to take you away from me, which is also why I'm doing this," he explained, tucking a dark strand behind her ear. Her hair always seemed to act like a curtain and he loved brushing it aside to see more of her face. Beauty like that should never be hidden.

He paused for a second, mustering up his courage. He wanted to do this the right way.

"Aya... be my girlfriend?"

She took in a small intake of air, for she had not realized that she was holding her breath up till this point. Those words resounded in her ears, crystal clear, as if he were repeating them over and over again.

"Of course, Rei-kun," she responded, her face reddened with happiness. "Even if you didn't ask, I'd still only have eyes for you."

He smiled and his eyes lit up at her response. She was so perfect to him that he thought that he didn't deserve her. But if she deemed him worthy, he would gladly try his best for her.

He then took her into a tight embrace, allowing the curves of her body to mesh with his. His arms went around her small waist; one hand rested on the small of her back and the other between her shoulder blades. He felt her hands also go around his body and clutching onto the back of his shirt. It was as if they were two puzzle pieces, suddenly coming together. She complemented him so much that he wondered if there was a single person in the world who could be more perfect for him than Aya.

He dug his face into the crevice between her shoulder and neck, smelling her wonderful floral scent. There was no way that he wanted her to see his face at the moment; it was probably just as red as hers was.

"I might screw up sometimes," he spoke lowly. She felt his warm breath hitting the skin of her neck. "Sometimes I get impatient. People tell me I'm insensitive. I might make you cry. I apologize in advance, because I'm not perfect. But I promise, Aya, I'm going to try my best."

"I know, Rei-kun, it's all I ask," Aya stated with a smile plastered on her fair face. Nothing could strip this joy from her.

They had come this far, through all obstacles. They even separated for a small period in time, but overcame that hurdle. Now, nothing would be able to tear them apart. At this moment, they were no longer two worlds apart.

They had finally become one.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XVIII — One**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Please do try to review if you read this! I would greatly appreciate it!


	19. XIX — Blossoms

**Siopao:** (6/25/2017) Thanks to my one and only reviewer, who was an unnamed guest! What happened to all my supporters!? You guys alright!? lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XIX — Blossoms**

Whispers down the hall. Eyes shifting towards me. People cleared a path for me, as if I were harboring some sort of plague. I bowed my head, both due to embarrassment and shyness. My heels clicked on the luxurious tile beneath me. Each click was deafening, yet it was not enough to drown out the scattered whispers.

 _"So is it really true?"_

 _"It can't be. Just look at her."_

 _"She's just... so plain."_

 _"Maybe that's Otohata's type."_

 _"No way, Hoshino is totally cute."_

 _"I really can't believe it until I see it."_

 _"Yeah, maybe it's all just a rumor."_

I tried to ignore the gossip and chatter. Couldn't they notice that I could easily hear them? I was beginning to have an episode of deja vu. This was really starting to remind me of my very first day at Ouran. Except, today, my peers weren't staring at me because I was a commoner transfer student. This time, all eyes were on me due to word spreading like wildfire that I was Otohata Rei's girlfriend.

Just to be clear, it wasn't all just a rumor. Rei-kun and I have been officially dating for about a week now. And, let me tell you, I feel like this is all just part of a long, elaborate dream. I woke up every morning not believing it myself so I guess I could understand the disbelief of my classmates. I felt like the luckiest girl on the planet.

I guessed that people have just been seeing us together more often recently and finally caught on. That unbelievably gorgeous girl from the other class, Yamaguchi Sakura, was so displeased with the news that she permanently switched to getting home-schooled. I'll secretly admit my slight satisfaction with that one.

Oh, it's him. He's waiting for me outside of the classroom, today. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up a bit, despite my efforts to try and control myself. I guessed that when it came to him, I really can't help it. My insides just go haywire and I can't seem to do anything about it. It's quite frustrating, really.

"Oi," he nonchalantly greeted as I approached him shyly. He was leaned up against the wall with his hands dug into his slacks' pockets. Goodness, he was just way too cool for me.

"Good morning, Rei-kun," I greeted him back with a small smile. I subconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind my right ear. I hoped to God that he couldn't tell that I was still pretty nervous around him.

"How was your commute? It wasn't too crowded on the train, right?" he asked. He's so thoughtful to worry and I absolutely just love that about him.

"Not at all. Plus, Haruhi-san and I usually keep each other company, since we take the same line," I explained happily.

"Ah, I see. Are you sure you don't want my driver to pick you up? I'd really feel much better if I came by and got you," he said.

"It's okay, Rei-kun. It's out of the way for you. And, plus, you already do so much for me." And that was really the truth. I don't know what I would ever do without him.

"Well, okay," he said with doubt in his tone.

 _"Hey, hey! Look at them!"_ the whispers in the hall continued on. Gosh, I hope they don't say anything too brash or ignorant. I tried to ignore the stares and hushed voices but it was a bit difficult, since I could basically hear their gossip loud and clear.

" _Oh my goodness, so it's really true?"_

 _"It isn't a rumor! It's for real!"_

 _"Look how close they are!"_

 _"Ne, but they look kind of cute, right?"_

 _"Have you seen Otohata talk with anyone else, besides Asou, that intimately?"_

 _"Now that I think about it, Otohata's mom was a commoner, right?"_

 _"Yeah, maybe that attraction runs in the family."_

"Don't be an idiot," Rei firmly said to the last guy who made that comment. I guess he could hear the whispers, too. Well, that came as no surprise, since the voices were pretty much crystal clear. Rich people are pretty bad at keeping hushed voices, I supposed.

"W- What? Don't take it the wrong way, Otohata," the guy nervously defended. He was a first-year student from the other class.

"I like Aya for who she is," Rei firmly stated, causing my face to deepen in redness. My eyes widened a bit and I looked at him in admiration. He was really willing to defend me like this? I felt a bit guilty in a way; I didn't want to cause any trouble for Rei.

"My bad, Otohata. I didn't mean it," the student said as he added a nervous laugh.

"All of you, stop talking about our lives and get ones of your own," Rei spat to the other students in the hall. "And, for the record, you all are terrible at whispering."

Rei turned as he took my hand and pulled me along towards the classroom.

"I swear, these people," Rei huffed silently. I could see an outline of a vein forming on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Rei-kun," I apologized quietly. I felt like I was part of the reason for his bitter mood. If I had just fit in a little bit better, this wouldn't be happening.

"What for?" he asked, turning around with a perplexed look on his handsome face. "You didn't do anything."

"It's just... I feel like you wouldn't be getting so much attention if I wasn't so... _different_ ," I said, settling for that adjective, amongst others. I looked down at the floor, feeling a bit embarrassed and quite unworthy. Rei was really on another level and I just felt so small being beside him like this.

"Aya, don't say things like that," he said as he sternly looked into my eyes. He used his hand to gently lift up my face. He was so close that I stopped my breathing. "You don't need to change. You're... You're perfect."

I responded with yet another crimson blush to my cheeks. I'm pretty sure I heard him give a low chuckle at my typical reaction. Sometimes, I felt like he tried to elicit this type of response from me on purpose just for his own pleasure. I guess the great Otohata Rei had his own guilty pleasures, too, right?

Then, I heard the shutter sound of a camera from right beside us.

"Perfect shot!" Kana exclaimed as she held her cell phone triumphantly in her hands.

"K- Kana!" I reprimanded, a feeling of horror washing over me.

"Oi, Miura, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Rei asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, relax, Otohata. I'm capturing your memories together, so I'm actually doing you guys a favor," she gloated with a smug look on her face. Typical Kana.

"Please don't do that without our permission, next time," I tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, yeah," she brushed off the topic as she pocketed her phone. "You guys just looked so lovey-dovey that I couldn't help it."

Rei rolled his eyes and I gave a small exasperated sigh. There was no reasoning with her when she got this way.

"The buzz sure is loud now that you two are officially together," Kana said as we all strolled into the classroom together. The school day would be starting in a few short minutes. "I don't think any other couple has caused this much commotion before."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, I mean, think about it. We have Otohata Rei, the mysterious ice prince that everyone thought was mute for a solid year in middle school. If he's not shooting you down with one of his frigid glares, then he's probably just spacing out and staring out of the window, as always. Then, we have the shy but intelligent scholarship student, Hoshino Aya. ' _She's a cutie but a commoner,'_ at least, that's what the other guys in this school are saying."

I cringed at that last statement. People in this school really can't get over that _commoner_ thing, after all. I found it to be quite shallow.

"I don't really give a crap what the school has to say," Rei grunted. "They can say all they want."

"I don't mind it either, as long as it doesn't trouble Rei-kun too much," I spoke quietly.

"Aya, don't worry about me. I promise, I couldn't care less," Rei said to me. I nodded but, still, I felt like I was still causing a burden for him. Even though he said that he didn't care, I still felt pretty low.

"Alright, alright, get settled in, now," sensei droned as he stepped into the classroom. "Time for roll call."

I watched Rei as he strolled over to his seat and plopped into his seat, which was all the way on the other side of the classroom. He inconspicuously threw me that half-smirk that I adored so much and went on to look outside of the window, like he usually did.

I want to make him happy. It's what I want the most. I never want to cause trouble for the person I care about the most. I was finally able to be true to my heart and show him my honest feelings. And, now, I'm finally able to walk beside him, instead of just admiring him from a distance. I've been able to be with him, side-by-side, instead of falling behind and constantly stumbling trying to catch up.

"Hoshino," sensei called my name as he continued on down the class list.

"Here," I responded meekly.

I never want to be a burden to him. I never want to feel like I'm weighing him down. I'm going to try my best for you, Otohata Rei.

* * *

 _-Normal POV-_

It was the end of another busy day for the Host Club. The last few guests just trickled out of the music room and it was now time to clean up for the day and to tally up the day's profits, as per usual.

"Ne, Ayaaaa," the twins said in unison as they each leaned on either of her shoulders. She was in the middle of placing some teacups away and was startled by the twins' greeting, yet she miraculously did not drop a single piece of the expensive china. She lightly yelped in surprise but had actually become quite used to bearing the weight of the twins on her shoulders (quite literally).

"Yes, guys? What is it this time?" she responded trying not to let them weigh her down enough to fall over or stumble. By the sound of their mischievous tone, Aya could tell that the twins were about to stick their noses in a place in which they did not belong.

"Is it true?" one of the twins vaguely asked.

"You've got to be a bit more specific, Kaoru," Aya said, looking to the twin leaning on her left shoulder. Like Haruhi, Aya was also naturally quite good at distinguishing the twins.

"You know, Aya. That you and Otochi are a thing now," Hikaru stated. Aya should have known that they, too, were going to pry into her business, along with the rest of the school.

"Well, I don't really think he likes that nickname much. But... yes, I- I supposed it's true," Aya stammered shyly.

"Eh, that's really great," Haruhi chimed in as she was also within the vicinity. "I'm glad you were able to be true to yourself."

"Thank you, Haruhi," the blushing gal replied with a smile. Haruhi always gave great advice when Aya was down or confused.

"Eh? What's so great about Otochi?" Hikaru asked with a slight sneer. "He's just a big, old silent grump."

"Not to mention he's a bit dull, huh?" Kaoru added.

"That's not very nice, you two," Haruhi scolded. "Or do I sense a hint of jealousy in your tones?"

"W- What!" Hikaru yelped, a bit of red on his cheeks as he jumped away from Aya.

"W- We aren't jealous!" Kaoru defended, equally as red. He too stopped leaning on the honor student. Haruhi rolled her eyes. These two were as transparent as ever.

"It doesn't matter, anyway," Aya said with a soft smile on her face. "I think that Rei-kun is the kindest person there is. That's all that matters, right?"

"Right," Haruhi agreed, patting Aya's shoulder.

"Tch. Whatever you say, Aya," Hikaru shrugged, walking away.

"Your loss," Kaoru playfully winked as he followed his brother.

"Those two," Haruhi said, shaking her head. "Ah, by the way... have you and Mori-senpai talked?"

"Ah, sometimes," Aya spoke softly, looking down. "It definitely isn't like how we used to talk before but we say our hellos and ask how we're doing... small talk, really." Aya shrugged, feeling a bit of sorrow in her heart. Saying that she and Mori had drifted apart out loud saddened her a bit.

"I'm sorry I asked, Aya," Haruhi apologized. She felt a bit guilty for bringing up a sensitive topic.

"It's fine. I like talking to you, Haruhi. I'm so glad that there's a girl in the Host Club. It makes me feel like I'm with my friends Ran and Miyuu," Aya said with a genuine smile.

"Well, I'm always here, if you need it!"

"Same here!" Aya replied happily. She was glad to become closer with Haruhi. As much as she loved Kana, her strongly-opinionated personality just a bit difficult to talk to, sometimes. It was nice to have heart to hearts with someone who had a bit more empathy.

"But really," Haruhi said, placing an index finger on her chin in thought, "it was really surprising when Mori-senpai relayed the news about his move the other day."

"Ah... yes, he was really holding it in for a while, huh?" Aya said, a bit saddened.

A few days ago, Mori finally gathered up enough courage to tell the Host Club that he would be leaving for New York. Naturally, the entire room was stunned. Even Kyouya, who always knew everything about everyone, seemed to have a bit of a shocked expression that day. Well, save for Aya and Honey, who had already known about the news.

"When does he leave? Do you know?" Haruhi asked.

"He told me... right after the graduation ceremony," Aya said sadly.

"W- What? That's so soon!" Haruhi gasped. "Graduation is less than a month away."

"I know," Aya said as she looked over towards Mori.

He was currently putting away some of the cosplay materials that the club members all wore earlier. Today, the theme was "Roman Times" so, naturally, the boys were all clad in white one-shouldered togas and olive-branch crowns. It was actually quite hysterical to see.

Then, they made eye contact. Aya swiftly turned away but felt blood shooting up to her face.

"Ne, Aya," Haruhi softly said, after noticing what just transpired. "Are you okay with his decision to go?"

Aya turned back towards Mori and was relieved to find him resuming his previous chore. She smiled softly— it was a sad, broken smile and Haruhi did not fail to notice its presence on her friend's pretty face.

"All I want is for senpai to be happy," Aya mouthed softly, indirectly answering the question.

And, honestly, it was quite the truth. She wanted Mori to be happy with her entire being. She wanted him to chase his dreams and to pursue greatness. She wanted him to thrive and blossom into the best possible being that he could achieve.

Even if that meant that it wouldn't be with her by his side.

* * *

Ugh. What a pain, I groaned as I picked myself up from the light brown dirt. I dusted my pants off as I stood on the home plate and sighed. I just completed another home run and was forced to sprint from third base to home, sliding the last few meters on my stomach. I wasn't really in the mood to be exerting this much effort and energy into baseball practice today but coach was such a pain to listen to whenever he thought I was being too lax.

"Nice one, Rei!" Yuuya said, patting my back gruffly as I walked back to the benches. "You're really putting in good work today." We were playing a scrimmage amongst ourselves, today. It was a pain but I supposed it was better than having a normal practice.

"Hn," I grunted as I sat down and wiped the sweat off my brow. It was getting warmer and warmer and the heat was beginning to give me a headache. I could see the buds of the sakura trees poking out their light pink color. They would probably begin to bloom in a week or so. I wonder if Aya liked sakura.

"Our first match is next weekend. Excited?" he asked ecstatically.

"Not really. Especially since it's against those prissy kids from Tokyo International." That was another prestigious academy in Tokyo with pretty well-off families and oversees kids. They really annoyed me.

"Yeah, they think they're hot stuff just because they've got a bunch of foreigners on their team," Yuuya complained. "We'll show them."

"Hn." My usual response.

"Oi," Yuuya said.

"What now?" I asked irritably. The sun was shining way too brightly and it was starting to get on my nerves. Couldn't practice just end right now?

"It's Aya. Over there."

"Huh?" I voiced out as I looked towards the direction of Yuuya's gaze. Sure enough, it was her standing there in the distance. She noticed me looking over and gave me a feeble wave. My heart gave a small jump. She's never visited me during practice before.

"Go greet her."

"Coach will have an aneurysm if he realizes that I left."

"I'll cover for you. I'll say your bowel movements have been irregular."

"Idiot. Don't say anything about my bowel movements."

"Just go, I got it. Make it quick, though," he urged.

"Fine," I grunted as I got up and inconspicuously walked away. Good thing coach was too busy yelling at Sugawara for messing around too much. It looked like he was trying to pitch with his non-dominant arm again and was laughing at all of his screw-ups. Nothing new there.

I approached her in a minute's time. She wore a surprised expression on her face, as if she wasn't expecting me to come see her. A light pink blush dusted her fair, porcelain cheeks but that was nothing out of the ordinary. Still, it was quite adorable to see that perpetual blush; I never get tired of seeing it.

"Rei-kun," she spoke in a high-pitched tone. "What are you— Shouldn't you be—"

I chuckled. My sudden headache from before seemed to have gone away. Funny how she can have this type of effect on me. She must be some type of angel, I swear.

"It's fine," I said with a small smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the Host Club was holding their events outdoors, over in the garden, today. I decided to walk over once I got a break from serving tea," she explained. "And I'm glad that I did. Rei-kun... is really good at baseball!"

"Ah, thanks," I said as I scratched the back of my head. "Yuuya and I have been playing since we were kids. Just a hobby, I guess."

"Well, that explains that amazing home run," she beamed, clapping her hands together.

"You saw that just now?" I asked. It was a bit embarrassing but it also made me kind of... happy?

"Of course!" she said ecstatically. "Ah, Rei-kun, there's some dust on your face. M- May I?"

"Oh. Sure," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Must have gotten there from me sliding on the ground.

She reached for my face with her right hand and began dusting off the dirt that was embedded onto my cheek. I felt electrified by her touch and suddenly found it a bit difficult to breathe. She was so close that I could smell her wonderful floral scent that absolutely made my insides go crazy. I looked on at her expression, which appeared to be quite focused in cleaning off my face. Her eyes were gentle, as always, and they glimmered brilliantly in the vibrant sunlight. I stared at her full, pink lips, which were parted ever-so-slightly. Her dark hair, which was swaying to-and-fro from the gentle breeze, framed her face in a delicate and elegant manner. She was utterly perfect. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Aya," I spoke as I reached up to grab her hand, pulling it away from my face.

"Hm?" she responded, oblivious as to what she was doing to me. I felt so lucky to be with her like this. I honestly couldn't believe it, still.

I leaned my head in slowly, gradually shortening the distance between us. Her eyes went wide and I heard her intake a sharp breath of air. My heart was pumping madly but I wanted to be closer to her. I continued to lean forward— our noses were almost touching at this point and I could feel her warm, sweet breath on my skin. I stared intently into her hazelnut eyes and was feeling quite mesmerized by them. It was as if our souls were connected and the urge to explore more of her deepened within me.

"Otohata! Watch out!" I heard a loud call yell from behind me. It was Sugawara's voice.

In an instant, I turned around and saw a small white sphere rapidly heading for our direction. Before it could hit me or Aya, I caught it with my bare right hand.

"Idiot! You have bad aim, Suga," I yelled as I threw the ball back into the field. How annoying. I'm going to have to maim Sugawara later on, especially if he meant to interrupt us on purpose. Knowing how much of a clown he was, that probably was the case.

"My bad!" Sugawara laughed his usual goofy laugh as he caught the ball and scampered away.

"Ugh, looks like coach spotted me," I said, turning back to Aya. She wore a stunned expression on her face and stood there silently, making me raise and eyebrow and flash a smirk in amusement. "You alright?"

"Mm-hmm," she hummed as she nodded her head in a dazed manner. Her face still looked a bit petrified, too. Was it because I tried to kiss her? Or was it because we almost got pulverized by a baseball?

"Sorry about... you know, er, if what I was doing made you feel uncomfortable," I said scratching the back of my neck. Hopefully she doesn't hate me too much for trying. I just couldn't help it. She was just so damn alluring. She always had this... this magnetic effect on me.

"N- Not at all, Rei-kun!" she stammered as she shook her head. There was a bright red blush across her cheeks and I took a second to admire it's contrast against her china-white skin. "It surprised me a bit, but... it made me happy."

"Okay, I'm glad," I said with a relieved smile and a small sigh of relief. "I've got to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Hai!" she said, beaming. God, that smile always got me.

I was about to turn around and leave but then, on a spontaneous whim, I quickly bent down to her level again. I used my hand to brush aside her stray locks of hair and softly planted my lips on her cheek. The moment for us was ruined earlier so this alternative would have to do, for now. I pulled back and noticed that the initial redness from her cheeks had spread to her entire face. It was quite a feat to see, really. I never knew humans were able to turn such a color. I smirked as I admired it and wondered what kind of face she'd made if the kiss was placed elsewhere.

"Ja," I said as I paced away, waving goodbye. I felt a small twinge of crimson rise to my own cheeks as well. I'd rather die before I let her or anybody else see it, though, so I left before she got a glimpse.

"J- Ja..." she replied as she placed a hand on the spot of her cheek that my lips had touched.

There was no doubt about it. I was in love with this girl.

 **Chapter XIX** **— Blossoms**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** I don't know if you guys noticed but the beginning sequence was supposed to be just like how I started out the fic in chapter one. I dunno, I just really wanted to try it out, hehe.

Please review! I look forward to your support!


	20. XX — Farewells

**Siopao:** _(8/6/2017)_ Sorry for the wait! I was finishing up my summer quarter... so busy with practicals and finals! Only got one review from _guest_ , but thanks so much!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XX — Farewells**

Lunchtime at Ouran— if you were one of the typical, privileged students (99% of the school population, mind you), then you would usually take part in the luxurious menu that is offered in the great cafeteria. Well, rather, it resembled more of a 3-star Michelin restaurant, in actuality. They served such delicacies such as rare steaks, juicy salmon, and delicate sushi— all prepared by highly acclaimed chefs. However, lunchtime for a certain couple did not occur in this grand manner. Instead, they preferred to sit together and enjoy each other's company, occasionally trading certain items from their respective obento boxes. And, now that the weather was much warmer, they could take shelter under their beloved pavilion in the garden once more.

"The koi have grown bigger since we last saw them," Aya chimed as she bit into her food. Today, she had a simple meal of pickled-plum onigiri, rolled omelette, octopus-shaped hot dog, and some cherry tomatoes. She packed extra pickled-plum rice balls, seeing as she knew that they were Rei's favorite. He surprisingly liked sour foods very much, to Aya's amusement.

"Hn," Rei grunted as he bit into his own food. Rei brought a bento his mother had packed, as per usual. He was the only "rich kid" who brought his lunch to school. His mother had prepared some tempura and rice for him, along with some orange slices. His appetite usually was much larger during baseball season and was glad that Aya packed some extra rice balls for him. He really loved the way she prepared it and always felt happy enough to try her cooking.

"You have practice again later, right?"

"Un," he replied lowly as he gazed at the pond. Although Aya had really become accustomed to his simple replies, she couldn't help but think that Rei seemed a bit distracted.

"Ganbatte," she cheered softly as she smiled brightly. He loved seeing that smile of hers; it really felt like they brightened up his day. He said nothing and was silent for a moment, trying to muster up his courage to ask her what had been recently weighing on his mind. Finally, he decided to just blurt it out.

"Aya, are you busy this weekend?" Rei asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hm? I don't think so," she responded. "What's happening this weekend, Rei-kun?"

"Ah, it's just that... my first game is this weekend and, well, I don't know— I was wondering if you'd want to come," he said. "It's kind of lame but I'd be... happy if you showed up."

Aya smiled at his efforts to ask her. So that's what was clouding his mind? He definitely stammered his way through the preposition but, nevertheless, she admired his courage in asking her.

"I'd love to come," she responded happily.

"Really? Great, it's this Saturday at eleven in the morning," he informed her, relieved that she didn't refuse his invitation.

 _Ah, this Saturday morning?_ Aya thought to herself, suddenly remembering what was transpiring at that very same morning. _Isn't that... the third years' graduation ceremony?_ An image of Mori flashed into her mind but she quickly tried shaking it off. She couldn't let her mind be preoccupied with the graduation ceremony. Rei had finally invited her to watch one of his matches. She'd been waiting to watch him play ever since she saw him in his uniform last fall, when she first transferred to Ouran. She thought that he was the coolest person she'd ever laid her eyes on. She didn't want to pass up this opportunity.

"I'll be there," she smiled excitedly. There was no way she would miss it for the world.

* * *

 _The day of the game..._

It was a warm and sweltering day, despite it only being the end of March. Spring had finally come to grace Tokyo with its long-awaited arrival and it was apparent with all the cherry blossoms beginning to bloom from the thawing brown branches scattered all throughout the city.

Aya walked out of the train station and paced on towards Ouran's campus. Rei apologized just about a thousand times for not being able to pick her up, since he had to be present at school early in the morning for warm-ups with the team. She laughed and said she would definitely be able to manage commuting on the train on her own. She always thought that he was sweet for worrying.

She walked onto the campus and found her way to the baseball field, towards the farthest point of the grounds. It was beautiful out and she admired all of the blossoms that had made their debut on the campus for the season. She always did love the springtime. She felt so refreshed and rejuvenated.

As she stepped onto the bleachers to find a seat, she immediately spotted Rei, who was warming up on the pitcher's mound. She eyed him closely and was amazed at his perfect form. She'd never seen him pitch before and recalled that he was left-handed. She admired him even more for being so dedicated to his hobby, even though he was always so busy with school and modeling.

Then, they made eye contact. She waved meekly and he waved back with his mitt-covered right hand. Yuuya was nearby, too, and he goofily waved at Aya, as well. Aya laughed as Yuuya put his arm around Rei's shoulder and started nudging his best friend in a teasing manner. Obviously, Rei didn't take to the banter too well and tried shrugging the corn-blond lad off of him.

"Ganbatte, Rei-kun!" Aya voiced out as she cupped her hands around her mouth. He responded with that half-smirk that always made her heart flutter in a maddening way. She always felt so weakened by his ability to make her insides flare up with emotion without doing so much as lifting a finger.

"Aya-chan," a voice called out to her from behind. Aya turned and saw Mami sitting a few rows higher than her on the bleachers.

"Mami-san," Aya said, surprised.

"Mind if I come sit with you?" Mami asked.

"Not at at all!"

"So you came to support Rei?" the debutante asked as she took her seat by Aya. Aya still was not quite used to being approached by such a beautiful girl so she was a bit dazzled, as per usual. Mami was wearing a pink chiffon dress with a sunhat and looked very feminine.

"Y- Yes. He asked me the other day," Aya spoke softly. She suddenly felt quite self-conscious in her simple baby-blue knit sweater and cream-colored skirt.

"Good for you, Aya-chan. I'm glad that Rei is finally able to find such a nice girl," Mami said, smiling sweetly.

"Eto," Aya started to say as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers. "Has Rei-kun asked... many girls to come watch him before?" she boldly asked. Mami responded with a stunned look followed by a bellish laugh.

"Goodness, no. This _is_ Otohata Rei we're talking about, after all. As far as I'm concerned, Aya-chan, you're the first," Mami stated, still giggling at Aya's question.

"Ah. Really?" Aya said, surprise evident in her tone and expression.

"Well, of course girls come to his games to support him, but they're more like his fangirls. He's never directly asked a girl to come watch him. I'm sure you know that Rei had a history of many girls confessing to him in the past. It didn't help that he and Yuuya started modeling— that only boosted his popularity."

"I- I see."

"But not one of those girls seemed to be graceful or dignified in the least. They always seemed to be quite full of themselves, as if they all thought that they were all _good enough_ to be with the _great Otohata Rei_ ," Mami explained thoroughly, saying the last part with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Is that so..." Aya said, deep in thought. "What about Yamaguchi Sakura?"

"Oh, her? She puts up an angelic front but, trust me, she's a nasty girl. She's never in school because she's always sick, so she gets her little _henchmen_ to make reports to her if anyone gets too close to Rei. It's pretty pathetic, really," Mami scoffed.

"I had no idea," Aya replied.

"Don't worry about her. Aya-chan, you're really special to Rei. Trust me, I know him pretty well seeing he's my boyfriend's best friend. I've never seen him like this. He's happy, I can tell."

"I'm glad," Aya whispered, blushing. She looked out onto the field and saw Rei laughing with his friends in the dugout. Rather, his friends were the ones laughing at something that the team jokester Sugawara was doing while Rei just looked on, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. It was very typical of him and Aya smiled at his disposition. There wasn't a single thing she'd change about him.

Then, a team clad in red stepped onto the field (Ouran's team sported navy blue). It was the opposing school and they had finally arrived. Finally, the games were going to start.

"Ganbatte, Otohata-kun! Kyaa!" a bunch of girls yelled from the top of the bleachers.

"The said fangirls have made their appearance," Aya laughed a bit nervously. She felt a bit awkward being in their presence.

"It's alright, as long as they just support from afar," Mami said.

"Kyaa! You too, Asou-kun!" the same girls yelped loudly as they waved to Yuuya.

Aya continued her nervous laugh as she observed Mami's eyebrow twitch with impatience. Yuuya was pretty popular with the girls too, but Aya guessed that they didn't see that his girlfriend was currently present.

"I'm just going to ignore them," Mami said gracefully as she straightened her posture.

Aya watched Rei walk up to the pitcher's mound once more and locked eyes with him again. This time, his look was a bit more serious. It was as if his slate eyes were saying, _"watch me."_ A shiver ran up Aya's spine; she'd never seen him look so intense before.

Rei wound up his pitch and focused in on the batter from the other team. Then, in a swift motion, he swung his arm and the white ball swiftly bolted from his left hand, immediately landing straight into the catcher's mitt and taking the opponent player by surprise.

"Strike one!"

The crowd responded with a unified cheer.

"A- Amazing," Aya mouthed. She looked on at Rei and noticed a fire burning in his eyes— it wasn't anything she had ever seen in him before.

"Rei is pretty great, huh?" Mami asked, smiling as she looked on at her companion.

"He's like a totally different person. He looks so... so focused," Aya observed. It was totally unlike the Rei that she usually found staring out of the window in a dazed manner. It made her admire him all the more, seeing as how he could easily switch from a lax and laid-back mode into a a determined athlete. She was even more in awe at him knowing that he had such pure talent and drive when, on the surface, it appeared as if he didn't really have a care in the world.

The game went on for another hour or so. Ouran won by a landslide, mainly due to Rei's superb pitching. Yuuya did a great job, too, and got the team two home runs. Mami was cheering for him all the way, ensuring to make her presence known to the pesky fangirls.

"Rei-kun," Aya spoke as she walked up to him after the game. The whole team had already changed out of their uniforms and freshened up in the boys' locker room while Mami and Aya waited outside. Rei looked away from some strange victory dance that Sugawara and a few other teammates were doing and turned to face his girlfriend at the sound of her voice calling out his name. She held out a bottle of a cold sports drink for him to take— it was lemon-flavored, his favorite. "Good work!"

"Ah. Thank you," he replied a bit bashfully as he accepted the bottle gratefully. "I'm glad you came." His loud and nosy teammates in the background gawked and made teasing noses. Aya giggled while Rei merely rolled his eyes.

"No, thank you for inviting me," Aya said, a faint blush on her face. "I really enjoyed watching you. Rei-kun is really amazing!"

"Ah, yes, isn't he?" Yuuya said in a sing-songy tone as he butted into the couple's conversation. "He's pretty awesome, ne? I'm glad you were here too, Aya-chan. This was the best pitching I'd seen Rei do in a while and it's probably all because you were in the crowd!" he laughed menacingly. Mami stood beside her boyfriend, shaking her head and smiling hopelessly. Yuuya always took every chance to bash on Rei.

"That's enough," the raven-haired boy said in between gritted teeth. A vein's outline formed on his forehead.

"Oh, don't be so shy, Rei. Aya-chan is your girlfriend, after all," Yuuya laughed once more as he slung his arm around his friend's shoulders. The corn-haired boy threw Aya a wink, causing her blush to deepen.

That's right. _She was his girlfriend. Otohata Rei's girlfriend._ It still sounded very bizarre to her. Saying it in her mind gave her butterflies.

"You don't have to tell me that," Rei spat as he shrugged Yuuya off his shoulders.

"Mami and I are going to hang out in 'Bukuro to celebrate, you guys want to come?" Yuuya invited.

"No, thanks, I get enough of you two during school hours. Have fun, though," Rei replied.

"Suit yourself," Yuuya said as he walked away with Mami, the two young lovers hand in hand.

"Bye, Aya-chan, it was nice bonding with you," Mami spoke happily as she walked away.

"Yes, let's do it again," Aya replied with a jovial smile as she waved.

"I swear, that Yuuya," Rei huffed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You have to ignore him if he says weird things like that."

"I don't mind it," Aya giggled. "Yuuya-kun is really funny."

"Don't tell him that. He'll get a huge head about it."

The two walked through the school grounds a bit, enjoying the serene spring weather. They walked through the school courtyard, admiring some of the early bloomers that were beginning to sprout from the very ground which was frozen only a few short weeks ago. They talked and laughed as Aya animatedly relayed her favorite parts of the baseball match. Rei would never tire from how her eyes would light up or how she would always use her hands as she told a lively story.

 _'Just consider it,'_ a low rumble of a voice suddenly echoed in his mind, interrupting him from his peaceful stroll. _'It's the final favor I'll ask of you. Just let me see her one last time before I go.'_

Rei recalled the scenery that day. A certain third-year had waited for him to get out of baseball practice to ask of this simple, yet complicated, plight. He had already decided that he wouldn't give into the questionable favor. Why should he? Weren't they rivals?

Rei couldn't believe what he was actually about to do. He swore he was getting softer by the day. Maybe it was all due to Aya's influence on him.

They walked on further into the gardens and spotted a large group of students in uniform and others who weren't students. Many looked to be like family members and friends gathered in the vast courtyard.

 _Looks like the ceremony just finished,_ Rei thought.

"W- What is this? Rei-kun?" Aya asked, a bit confused.

"It's the graduation," Rei simply stated. He really hoped that he wouldn't regret his decision to bring her here. But he trusted Aya and even felt a bit of pity for a certain new graduate, so he gave in.

"But, why?" Did he purposely lead her there? Could he sense that she wanted to see Mori one final time?

"You want to go see Morinozuka, don't you?"

"Eh? Ah, but—"

"It's okay, Aya. I appreciate that you already went to my baseball game but I know that you also want to bid him goodbye. Isn't that right?"

"Y- Yes, but... is it really okay?" she asked, a bit apprehensive. He smirked his half smirk and nodded.

"Go," he said firmly.

"Thank you, Rei-kun!" she ecstatically said as she sprung up and securely hugged him, taking him by surprise. He got a whiff of her feminine floral scent— was it jasmine?— and inwardly cursed as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. She always caught him off guard when she acted so tenacious like this. She then turned and fled towards the large group of people who were actively chatting and mingling.

She specifically spotted a certain third-year. He wasn't difficult to find— after all, he easily towered above the other heads.

"Mori-senpai," Aya called out. He was surrounded by the Host Club members, who attended the ceremony to cheer him on, along with Honey-senpai who also was graduating. They all knew that Mori would be leaving for America right after the ceremony since that's what his father had arranged and wanted to give him their full support.

"Aya," he mouthed, a hint of surprise evident in his expression.

He wasn't expecting her to make an appearance whatsoever. Sure, he approached Rei some time ago and asked him for the favor. He didn't actually think he'd consider it, though, especially since Rei shot him a death glare upon the request. Mori silently left the group, who was also fairly taken aback by the girl's appearance, and approached Aya by a bed of pink lilies.

"Congratulations, senpai," she stated, smiling timidly. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony but... I'm glad I was able to catch you before you left."

"It's okay. I— I'm happy you're here," he said in a low tone. It was yet another bittersweet moment with her. He didn't know how much more of these moments he could take.

Over the past few months, ever since that fateful Valentine's Day, they had never been the same. Aya fully realized her feelings for Otohata Rei on that day, leaving Mori to always admire from a distance since that point. He was steadily moving on, or so he thought. Seeing her here before his own eyes at this moment made his heart clench tightly in his chest. Was it due to pain? Or was it a sense of longing for her that threatened to burst at any moment? Either way, he was just happy to see her again, even if it would be for the last time. Having her here in his very presence confirmed one thing for sure: he still had feelings for her and would always carry them wherever he went. He couldn't deny that much.

"I wanted to see you off," she replied. Her fair face showed mixed emotions. She was happy yet broken all at once and he could see it. She was always worrying for him and he appreciated it.

"Thank you." From the corner of his eye, Mori spotted Rei standing a safe distance away. They made eye contact and Mori smiled softly. _He must have led her here,_ he thought. He was grateful to Rei for that kind gesture. Rei didn't have to heed to the request but was kind enough to grant it. Yet, there was one final thing that Mori wanted to do before he parted ways with Aya. "You can give my sincere apologies to Otohata later on."

"Eh? For what?" Aya asked, a bit confused.

The answer to her question was soon revealed as Mori swooped down to her face, gently cupped her cheek with one of his strong hands, and planted a soft, lingering kiss on the highest point of her cheek. Aya's eyes widened and she gripped her skirt in surprise at the sudden, warm contact. She heard the gasps of the Host Club members from afar and could feel her face temperature shooting up involuntarily. She got a quick whiff of Mori's forest scent one final time before he slowly pulled away and smiled gently.

"Take care of yourself," he said, placing a hand on her head. She was so small compared to him.

"Y- You too, senpai," Aya reciprocated, her mind in a muddled daze. She tried shaking it off and wondered if Rei happened to catch the scene. "P- Please be safe and come back soon."

"Of course," he replied with a nod. "Now, go back to him. He's looking a little too impatient." Mori motioned towards Rei.

"Hai," Aya smiled. "Sayonara, senpai."

She reluctantly turned to leave and steadily walked back towards Rei, each step distancing her from Mori. This would be the last time that he would watch her back as she walked away from him. How many times had he already watched her turn away from him like this, only to run to Rei? Mori figured it wouldn't be the last time, either.

"Sayonara, Aya," Mori quietly spoke into the air. A light breeze tousled his short dark hair and caused a few stray petals to dance around his figure. _"Until our paths cross again."_

"Tch. That was pretty bold of him. And to do it right when he knew I was watching, too," Rei mumbled under his breath as he watched his mousy girlfriend walking back towards his direction. He was a little ticked off but figured he'd allow it to be water under the bridge, just this once. He figured something like that would happen, in the first place. Yet, he still allowed Mori to see Aya with this speculation in mind.

"Shall we go?" Aya said as she approached Rei.

"Hn," Rei grunted as he spun to walk towards the campus' gates.

"Something wrong, Rei-kun?" Aya asked, a bit worried. He must have seen the ordeal, after all. She'd have to make it up to him, even though it technically wasn't even her fault.

"It's nothing," he replied, still a bit annoyed at the scene he just witnessed. He felt a bit useless, seeing as he was basically the reason why Mori was able to sneak a final kiss in before his departure. Rei had practically allowed it to happen, just by bringing Aya to the ceremony. Just then, he felt her soft fingers snake around his own calloused ones.

"Don't be angry," she pleaded in a cute manner. Her head was slightly tilted and her lips in a pout. Rei had to look away to keep himself in check. She was just way too damn adorable for him to bear, sometimes.

"I'm not."

"Thank you for allowing senpai and I to say our goodbyes," she said, smiling. "Rei-kun, you're really kind."

"Is that so? Yeah, maybe I'm a little _too_ kind," he joked. She giggled at the sarcastic statement. He then tightened his grip around her hand. "You're mine, okay?"

He could have just kissed her at this very moment. He could make her completely his at any given time. He could make Aya completely and irrevocably succumb to him and _only_ him— it would all be easy to do so. However, this wasn't the place nor the time. He wanted their first time to be meaningful and special. He wasn't going to let a bit of his hot-headedness and envy to cause them to rush through their relationship milestones. She deserved better than that.

"I know, Rei-kun," she said contentedly with a satisfied smile on her face. It made her heart jump to hear him say that.

She leaned her head on his arm as they continued to walk on towards the campus gates, fingers still intertwined with the other's. He flinched from the contact but welcomed her wholly. She always radiated such a comforting warmth. Rei heaved a sigh and ran his free hand through his hair. Somehow, today was a bit draining— and not just physically, due to the baseball game. He listened to her bell-like laughter as she continued on in vividly relaying her favorite parts from earlier's match.

As they continued to move forward, Rei knew they would face more hurdles— perhaps there would be more _Morinozukas_ and _Sakuras_ in their path ahead, trying to deter them from being together. However, he also knew that he could endure anything with this person by his side. He smirked to himself as a feeling of triumph washed over him— It was a feeling that left him with the sense that they were truly invincible.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XX — Farewells**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Please review and let me know what ya think! Also, I like writing Mami and Aya as good friends.


	21. XXI — The Tree On Top of a Hill

**Siopao:** (8/18/2017) No reviews from my last chapter. :( But it's okay, I want to keep writing. Please continue to support me. Some fluffy Aya/Rei moments in this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals! or Ouran High School Host Club.

 **The Space Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter XXI —** **The Tree On Top of a Hill**

It was now mid-April and spring was in full bloom. The sakura had opened up their buds completely, exposing their annual pink beauty to the world. The sun shone high and warmed the faces of the people who were outside enjoying this perfect day. The breeze carried the scent of the blossoms all throughout the city. It was a beautiful sight to see, after such a long and bitter winter.

A certain couple was enjoying this particularly peaceful spring afternoon. Today was Sunday— these two would always find a way to be together on Sundays. It was their moment of relaxation together. Most days, they would find a quiet and quaint cafe to read in. Sometimes, they would make time to study if there was a test the following day. But, today, they seized the opportunity to bask in mother nature's wonderful pink canvas and strolled through a popular park known for its vast display of the sakura.

"Ahh. It's so pretty," Aya chimed as the mild breeze encircled her with a myriad of tiny pink petals. She giggled as some blossoms tickled her rosy cheeks. Her silky dark tresses gracefully flew around her face, making her look like she was truly in her element. Her companion looked on at her in amazement but quickly shook off his brief spell.

"Hn," Rei grunted as he turned away, feeling a speckle of scarlet crawling up his face. She was absolutely adorable to him and it was hard to contain himself, especially when she was being immensely alluring like this. In his eyes, Aya looked like an absolute goddess. She was a sight to behold and he did not fail to notice the multitude of eyes that gazed at his ethereal girlfriend.

"Thank you for taking me to this park, Rei-kun," she said happily, now trying to smooth down her previously wind-swept locks.

"Don't mention it. It looks like you're having fun."

"Are you having fun, too?" she asked thoughtfully, her eyebrows slightly furrowed with wonder. "I want Rei-kun to also enjoy himself."

He looked on at this interesting girl before him. She was always so worried that she was a burden to him. She was always so concerned if he was enjoying his time with her. Little did she know that her happiness was always his happiness. Her smiles lifted his spirit and always managed to liven up his day. It didn't matter what they were doing— they simply could just be sitting around and enjoying one another's company and he would still feel content. With Aya by his side, his dreary days were gone. Life was no longer bleak. He was still a dreamer, that much would never change. But, now, he could dream less often since reality had finally become better than his dreams.

"I am," he admitted truthfully, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I'm glad," Aya hummed. "I love the springtime. I feel so refreshed, don't you, Rei-kun?"

"I do, but—" Just before he could continue with his statement, Rei erupted with a small sneeze, startling the girl walking beside him.

"Rei-kun, are you alright? Do you have allergies?" she asked, concerned. She pulled a pink handkerchief from her beige purse and handed it to him, to which he accepted graciously.

"A bit," he admitted, surprising Aya. She had no idea he was so susceptible to pollen like this. "It's usually pretty mild but I forgot to take my medicine this morning."

"Ah, that's no good. Let's get you back inside, somewhere—"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm okay."

"But you're—"

"I'm fine, I promise. Plus, I'm having a good time out here with you. I won't let some dumb pollen ruin it," he stated, taking her by surprise once more.

"Ah, Rei-kun..." she said, staring towards him in a daze. "O- Okay. If you're sure."

"Absolutely."

"Th- Then... let's go up there!" she said, pointing to a large sakura tree, the largest one in the park, that rested in solitary on top of a tall hill. Rei looked on at the hill and inwardly thought that it looked like quite a steep trek. He initially felt dread but, once he saw Aya running up ahead with an ecstatic look on her face, there was no way he could say no. She just looked so happy and he couldn't handle seeing her crestfallen face if he declined the offer.

"Whatever you want," Rei replied, smirking as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Her childish side was shining through and he couldn't help but admire it. He followed her lead as she bolted ahead of him, eager to start their hike.

"I've always wanted to climb this hill. My friends never wanted to accompany me," she stated once Rei had finally caught up. The terrain wasn't too uneven or rough; a bright green layer of grass and scattered wildflowers covered the hill's surface.

"From your old school?"

"Un! Ran and Miyuu," she said with a proud smile.

"You miss them, right?" he asked as they continued their steep ascent. He wasn't going to admit it but the climb was a bit of a challenge. G _ood thing I'm pretty well-conditioned because of baseball,_ he thought. He noted that Aya didn't seem to be struggling at all.

"I do," she said a bit sadly, a small smile still planted on her pink lips. She was silent for a few seconds. "But I'm glad I made the decision to transfer to Ouran."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! Even though I miss seeing my old friends everyday, I've made friends with a lot of wonderful new people. I met Kana, Ryu-kun and Watanabe-kun, Mami-san, Yuuya-kun, the entire Host Club, and—" she paused for a moment. "Of course, I'm happy that I met you, Rei-kun. Because of you, I keep making happy memories," she said the last portion coyly. From his peripheral vision, he could see that she was blushing a cute shade of pink.

Rei was silent, like he usually was, but he allowed all she just said to sink into his mind. He never said much, especially when she candidly spoke about her feelings like this. She was always so much better at relaying her emotions. However, he appreciated the heartfelt sentiment and rewarded Aya for her bold confession by taking her hand in his. She smiled as she felt her cheeks rise in temperature a bit more. She always loved it when he initiated their contact.

The two finished their ascent up the hill hand-in-hand. After a few moments, they'd finally reached the very top and gazed at the massive cherry blossom tree in amazement. It's branches spanned almost the entire surface area of the hill's apex, providing ample shade from the sun. It's flowers looked like a humongous pink cloud perched on top of a thick trunk.

"It's looks even bigger up close," Aya commented, her mouth agape.

"It's probably the largest sakura tree I've ever seen," Rei said, also amazed at the tree's caliber.

"I think so, too," Aya said as she went ahead and approached it.

"It's... really serene up here," Rei noted as he looked all around them. No one else was in sight, probably due to the fact that not many would want to walk such a steep hike in order to observe a single tree.

But what really took Rei's breath away was the view before him. He was able to see the entire park and all the people walking through it. He was also able to see a large stretch of the city in the distance, including some of the shopping districts, tall corporate buildings and apartments, and busy intersections crowded by ant-sized pedestrians. Being on this hill made one feel so small and insignificant, yet it also gave you the effect that you were all-seeing and omnispective. It was quite a powerful yet humbling feeling, for Rei.

His gaze then wandered to the girl dancing under the branches of the immense tree, in a field of tall unkempt grass and colorful wildflowers. Her knee-length chiffon skirt twirled around her as she spun under the falling petals, laughing at the storm of pink engulfing her. Rei couldn't help but let all his defenses down and smile at the scene. Aya was like a free spirit to him. She was everything he aspired to be.

"It's windier up here!" she shrieked as a passing gust of wind lifted her hair around her face once more. She attempted to use her hands to keep her midnight strands under control, to no avail. Her laughter continued to resound throughout the air. Rei took a second to admire it's beautiful bell-like tones.

"Aya," he called out as he took a step forward.

"Hm?" she chirped, turning to look at her boyfriend.

She was taken aback as he once more took her delicate hand in his. His other hand traveled to her face, gently tracing the edge of her jawline from the base of her ear to her chin before finally resting it against her cheek. They were face to face, eyes piercing into one another's— his gaze was intense while hers was full of wonder.

"Rei-kun," she whispered. He still loved the way she said his name. He would never forget the time she first called him _Rei_ , under the fireworks during the school festival. He loved it back then, and it was _still_ music to his ears hearing it now.

"You know," he said softly and a bit gruffly, "you're such an unusual girl."

"Eh?" she said in surprise. The hand that was holding her cheek went to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, causing her to blush a deep shade of scarlet. He always had this type of effect on her. He then allowed his hand to slide down her slender arm to take hold of her other hand.

"You're so amazed by such simple things," he continued lowly. "Like this lonely tree on a hill."

"B- Because it's so beautiful, isn't it?" she replied. "Something so grand, yet it's here all alone. It's as if it sits here in solitude, silently watching over the city."

"Hn. Quite a strange thought you have there," he said, looking over and scrutinizing the tree. "But I guess I wouldn't disagree."

"Rei-kun, do you really think I'm unusual?" she asked curiously. He returned his gaze to the girl before him and noticed that she was examining his eyes. He gave a low chuckle.

"What's wrong with being unusual? You're different, Aya. Different from anyone I've ever met before," he stated. "You're... special."

"I see. Then, you don't dislike the fact that I'm different from you? That we— we, _you know,_ come from two different worlds, that is," she stammered nervously.

"Are you kidding? I love that about you the most. Honestly, I envy you," he said, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on hers. He was significantly taller and had to bend down quite a bit in order to achieve this. "Your life is simple. You don't have superficial and pretentious people surrounding you from the day you were born. You weren't brought up with money-controlled adults making decisions for your life. You don't have the pressures of taking over any family business. You're so free."

"Rei-kun, I... I had no idea you had that on your shoulders." She, too, closed her eyes. _Rei-kun must have all these worries weighing on his mind quite often,_ she thought sadly. She recalled all the moments she would catch him staring out of the classroom windows in such a deep daze. Was he thinking about all his problems all those times? Was he thinking about what it would be like to be free?

"Dad is a CEO of a major hotel chain and I'm his only child. It's pretty much set in stone," he sighed. "You can be anything, achieve anything. That's why I'm doing things that I want to do for now, like baseball and modeling, even though that last bit _is_ kind of annoying. It's all because I know that I can't do any of it once I graduate from Ouran."

"Rei-kun..." she was at a loss for words. Her heart felt an aching sensation knowing that Rei had his fate pretty much laid out for him, without anyone ever asking what he truly wanted.

"But, you know, now that I've met you, I think it'll be a bit more bearable," he admitted.

"I'll try my best," she said firmly.

"I know," he said. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes once more. He would be forever grateful to the gods for sending Aya into his life like this. She was his angel, saving him like this.

"Rei-kun," she said suddenly as she wore a flustered expression. She clutched onto his shirt sleeve. "I'll do anything to help. I'll support you the entire way, no matter what. Please just tell me what to do."

"Thank you for saying that," Rei replied, a small smile on his handsome face. There was the smallest speck of beet red on his cheek from her statement just now. There was only one thing he needed from her, at this point. "Just stay with me."

"Always," she affirmed with confidence, nodding her head once.

"Aya."

Then, he leaned in again, but not to rest his forehead on hers. His lips approached hers ever so steadily and she could do nothing but to watch him draw nearer with growing eyes. She held her breath in anticipation and, alas, the gentle impact of his soft lips crashing onto hers caused a wave of pleasure and bliss to wash over her entire being. She closed her eyes and allowed this euphoric feeling to completely take over her her entire body— her whole mind and soul felt electrified by his touch. This was the first time she had ever been kissed, as this was also Rei's first time. He tenderly held her face with both of his hands, caressing her soft, delicate skin. He was gentle and cautious with his lips, careful not to overstep any boundaries. He reluctantly parted from her and stared deeply into her dark, chocolate eyes. He exhaled slowly, his warm breath hitting the skin on Aya's neck. She shivered at the contact as she, too, continued to drown in his dreamy slate orbs.

"I love you, Aya," he mouthed once he parted his lips from hers. It was the first time he'd ever said it aloud, even though he's said it a million times in his head by this point. Aya's eyes widened at the fresh statement.

"I— I love you, too, Rei-kun," she breathed, still taken away from his kiss and, now, his confession.

"Did you hate it?" he asked half-jokingly. He caressed both of her hands in his, rubbing the tops of them with his thumbs.

"N- Not at all!" she said a bit louder than she would have liked. He smirked at her embarrassed reaction but was relieved. He was nervous, he had to admit, but was reassured to see that he didn't do anything that she wasn't ready for.

"I'm happy," he sighed in contentment.

"Me, too," she added.

Then, another sneeze erupted from Rei's being. Aya giggled.

"Let's go home, Rei-kun."

 **Chapter XXI** **— The Tree On Top of a Hill**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Whee~ their first kiss! Hehe. Please don't be a ghost reader and kindly review. Thank you!


End file.
